Heartfelt Misconceptions
by BlendedMinds
Summary: The boys have begun an intimate relationship, but the course to true love never did run smooth. There is always a few bumps in the road and a few twists and turns. Warning Twincest!
1. Chapter 1

Heartfelt Misconceptions – Meetings of the minds

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" The twins shouted as they walked into the suite they shared with their mother.

Carey was busy cooking dinner. She had an early performance she needed to prepare for so they would eat sooner than usual.

"Hi boys, I'm glad you're here. Moseby has got me doing an early show tonight so we need to eat no later than four thirty," Carey informed her sons.

"Really, what's the occasion?" Zack asked picking up a carrot and beginning to munch.

"The mayor is having an important meeting here this evening and he wanted to hear me sing," she excitedly explained. "Apparently I'm the toast of Boston," she added gushing with pride.

"Wow, that's great mom. I'm so proud of you, I know they will love you," Cody stated hugging his mother as Zack in turn rolled his eyes.

"Suck up."

"You know Zack, it wouldn't hurt to hear something encouraging come out of your mouth every now and again," she stated pointing a finger at her oldest son. "In fact, you could be a little more thoughtful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," zack stated with a wave of his hand, before heading over to the couch to begin playing his video games.

Cody and Carey exchanged a disappointing look, as the younger boy sat down at the table and pulled out his homework assignment for the night.

Still peeling the vegetables she would put in her soup, she gazed over at her son's. They were so alike in appearance and yet, they were so different in personality.

Although she loved her sons equally, every now and then, she couldn't help but wish she could switch up their personalities slightly. Give Zack some of Cody's traits, like his thoughtfulness, determination and drive to succeed. And in exchange give Cody some of Zack's luster for life, his adventurous spirit, and his social confidence.

They were celebrating the boys' seventeenth birthday in a couple of weeks, and she couldn't help but feel a little melancholy at the thought of them growing up so fast. _Oh where have the years gone to_, she thought as she remembered different past events they had shared.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cody asked concerned.

Carey looked up at the sound of her name, "Yes sweetheart, I'm fine, just thinking. Finish what you're doing, dinner should be ready soon." Looking over toward her other son she sighed, "By the way, Zack I'm sure you have homework too."

"He does," Cody smiled receiving a glare from his brother.

"Thanks a lot bro!"

"No problem, anytime," Cody grinned in satisfaction.

Zack just shook his head and continued staring at the screen. That is until a minute later Carey walked over and turned it off, officially ending his fun for the evening. Zack pouted, but eventually relinquished and grabbed his backpack up off the floor. Walking over to the table he sat down across from his brother and pulled out his books.

"See now, was that so hard?" Cody beamed and gave his brother his best I told you so look.

"I hate you."

"I know," Cody stated smugly, as he munched on a carrot.

* * *

A couple of hours later when their homework was finished and dinner was over, the boys were about to clear the table when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Cody stated as he walked over and picked it up. "Hello," he said.

"Is Zack there?" stated the caller. "I need to talk to him."

Cody was almost tempted to tell him no but then his brother walked over. "Who is it Codes?" Zack placed his hand on his shoulder and waited.

"It's Theo," Cody said in disgust while shoving the receiver into his brother's hand.

Theodore Cavenaugh was the rudest, most obnoxious, self absorbed, pain in the neck Cody had ever met. He hated the kid, not only because he took every opportunity he could to belittle him, but also because he was way too demanding with his brother's time.

And worse, Zack couldn't see that. It wasn't that he was jealous, because he wasn't, okay maybe a little. True he missed his brother; lately it seemed that all his time was spent with his new friend, or more accurately, running errands for his new friend. That is if you could call him that. Theo was a sick kid who thought the world should bow down to him, and frankly Cody was getting sick of it.

"Cody…earth to Cody?" Zack smirked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What!" he replied pushing his twin's hand away.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack bellowed.

"Nothing!" Cody scuffed.

"Fine, anyway, Theo asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him tonight…"

"And let me guess you said yes?"

"Yes, but only if you come with us," Zack smiled.

"No thanks, I'm busy," Cody lied. "As a matter of fact I have plans with some friends tonight."

"Really, who?" his twin inquired a little hurt that this was the first he'd heard about any plans.

"Don't worry about it; go to the movies with your friend."

Cody stood up and walked into the bedroom they shared closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened?" His mother asked as she walked back into the room, after getting ready for her show. "What's wrong with Cody?"

"I don't know, Theo called and we're going to see a movie. I told him he could go and he just snapped at me, saying something about having other plans."

"Zack, I'm not sure if you should be hanging out with that boy. You're brother has told me a few things about him and I don't like it."

"He's just jealous, he's mad because I have a friend that we don't share," he explained.

"You know that's not true. Why don't you reschedule the movie with him for another night, and hang out with Cody tonight instead. I know it would mean a lot to him."

Just as he was about to answer, Cody came out of the room with his jacket and key's.

"I'll see you later, I'm running late," he told them in a rush. "Mom, I'll call you later and give you all the info, night."

The younger twin said his goodnights to his mom, choosing to ignore his twin and headed for the elevators. Inside the suite Zack stood confused. Had his brother just blown him off? Well fine, then he didn't care. Let him go, he would have a much better time at the movies without him. Yet somewhere deep inside he knew that his brother would stay in the back of his mind all night.

"It's ten to six so I have to go, because I can't be late," Carey told her son. "But before you head out with Theo, I want you to leave an address and phone number where I can reach you, in case you ignore your cell phone again."

Zack mocked surprise, "But mom I told you, my battery died."

"Sure and I was born yesterday," she replied giving him a knowing look. "Once I can believe it, maybe twice, but when it gets to be a habit…well, just leave the info," she replied before heading out the door. "I love you."

"I love you too mom," he replied before she softly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Cody wondered around looking for something to do. All his friends had made plans already and no one could hang out tonight. He could go to the arcade he thought, but it was near the movie theatre, which was in the mall and the last thing he wanted to do was run into Theo and his brother there.

Each time he thought of the guy he wanted to punch his lights out. He honestly didn't know why his brother was hanging out with him. Okay maybe the gifts and the cash were a part of it. But beyond material possessions he didn't have very much to offer. If he did then it wouldn't bother him as much that Zack preferred to spend more time with Theo then with him. But since the first meeting, he always acted like such a jerk to him. And so far was succeeding in putting a wedge in between him and Zack. It was something he did not appreciate.

Deciding to put all that aside for tonight Cody eventually just opted for the library. It didn't close until ten and he could always go in and read that book he'd been wanting to. Still when he walked through the double doors he couldn't help but feel a bit bummed out. Turning his cell phone off, he headed toward the back and looked for the book he needed. Finding a seat, he made himself comfortable for the next few hours.

* * *

Back at the suite, Zack felt guilty and a little hurt by his brother's actions. He decided that he would cancel his plans for tonight and try to catch up with Cody. He needed to make amends or he'd never have peace of mind.

As he dialed Theo's number he was glad to get his voice mail. "Theo, this is Zack. I'm sorry I can't make it tonight after all. Something's up with Cody, and I need to make sure he is okay," with that said he hung up.

A half an hour later, he had called his twin three times, called all the friends they knew and realized none of them had plans with his brother. Worse, it was getting close to ten and his mother wouldn't be done until midnight. He was worried, but he didn't want to scare her. So just as he was about to make his fourth call, Cody walked in the suite.

"Oh, Thank God, I was so scared," Zack stated as he rushed over to hug his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Zack I'm fine, so you can stop the inspection," he smiled, while he finished being poked and prodded by his brother who was making sure he was intact. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Zack's exclaimed. "What is wrong with me, where have you been?"

Zack knew he sounded a little bit like his mom, but he didn't care. He had been scared half out of his mind. He didn't want anything to happen to Cody. He wouldn't be able to survive without him. Truth be told his heart couldn't take the pain.

"I…I was with Tapeworm," Cody stuttered. "We went to the arcade."

"You went to the arcade with Tapeworm?" Zack asked a little puzzled.

"Yeah, we had so much fun that afterwards we decided to go grab a bite," he explained more to the ground then to his brother.

"Cody are you going to tell me the truth?" he calmly asked. "And look me in the eyes when you say it."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because I called Tapeworm and his mom told me that his father had picked him up after school today," Zack told him. "They went camping for the weekend. Now, try again."

"I mean Bob, I went with Bob."

Cody knew it was no use, he could never lie to him. Zack knew him inside out. Zack stood waiting; it was obvious his brother was lying especially since he had talked to Bob also. Since it was apparent he didn't want to talk about where he'd been, the older twin decided it would be best just to change the subject and play along.

"Okay Codes, you win, you were with Bob. Now you want to tell me what I did today that hurt you so badly?"

The younger twin looked into his eyes, and the warmth and concern he saw there made his heart skip a beat. As they gazed into one another's eyes transfixed, neither was able to move. He thought about those rare occasions that he had kissed him. The warmth, love and intimate way they held one another.

How often would he think about those times, longing for his brothers embrace. They both knew it was wrong, but in those rare instances it felt right. He was in love with his brother, and he knew it, his eyes, his hair, his smile. The calming, soothing sound of his voice, his feather like touch as he caressed him, when Cody was upset and needed to vent. He ached for those arms, those lips that were so much like his own.

Not realizing that he had been staring at his brother's mouth this entire time, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt two soft lips being pressed against his own.

"Cody…" Zack sighed into his mouth.

Cody returned the kiss, at first nibbling ever so slightly. Then he whimpered as he opened to him, and moaned into his mouth as their tongues intertwined with a thirst no one else could quench.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders and ran his hands deep into his brother's soft dark blond hair. His kisses felt like heaven, like bliss, like coming home. As the kiss deepened a hunger ignited and Cody found himself being picked up off the floor. Wrapping his legs around Zack's waist he let himself be carried over toward the couch.

Placing him down against the pillows, Zack leaned over taking a minute to bask in the glory that was his brother, while he gently laid the length of his body over him. When he heard him sigh, he realized he needed this, he needed Cody. It had been so long, too long.

They both moaned as their kiss intensified, finally separating when breathing became necessary. Zack began to nibble on Cody's ear, then slowly moved to his neck and jaw line. His name left Cody's lips on a sigh, making his body tremble with need. He brought those lips back for another passionate kiss, as he selfishly devoured them.

"Zack…"

The older boy raised his hand to his button up shirt and ever so gently began to unbutton each one, while running kisses down his chest. And as each piece of fabric separated, he ran his fingers over his torso and shoulders so soon he was finally able to remove the restrictive piece of clothing. At the same time Cody begged to touch his brother, knowing this he sat up and let his lover help him remove his jacket and T-shirt, while he eyed his upper body with desire.

The passion filled eyes that gazed up at him made his heart beat faster and he knew his eyes mirrored his lovers. Zack bent down and began to kiss him again. His hand roaming down further and further until it rested on the buckle of Cody's jeans. Lying above him he could feel his erection pressed tightly against the bulge in his pants.

Zack pulled his zipper down as Cody leaned into the touch. He then moved down his body, as his mouth followed his fingers down further. Zack slipped off Cody's jeans leaving him in his boxers, placing a leg above one shoulder. When he placed his lips against his flesh, he felt Cody slightly jump and smiled.

"Zack, no one…"

"I know, baby," he whispered. "We'll take it nice and slow."

He began to kiss and nibble as he slowly made his way down Cody's legs to his thighs until he made contact with the fabric of Cody's boxer's. Seating up he placed his fingers in between the waist band and his skin and pulled them off causing him to gasp from the coolness in the room. When that was finished he continued his sweet gentle torture as he rubbed his hands up the inside of Cody's thighs once more, while his lips followed sute.

Cody whimpered and sighed, calling out his name with such urgency, begging him to take him into the warmth of his mouth. Zack's groan began to twitch, and he readily complied, as he licked the tip, and began to play with the length as he covered the entire erection with his mouth.

He began to suckle his shaft like a vice as he's brothers lips echoed the pleasure he was feeling. Cody's mind went to mush, and all that was left were feelings, wonderful, overwhelming emotions that he couldn't control. He took a hold of the cushions as he's cries for more became more urgent.

Zack obliged shifting him a bit so he was able to go deeper and suck harder. Cody was in delicious agony. Taking a hold of Zack's hair Cody helped him along as his head bobbed up and down on his shaft. After a few minutes when he was sure he'd die from the shear ecstasy. He felt his hips buckle and his body tighten.

"Zack…fuck yes."

"Cum for me baby…so good," Zack whispered.

Just then without warning Cody emptied his seed and Zack savored the creamy white substance, swallowing it, and sucking until he had selfishly savored every drop. As Cody lay reeling from his orgasm, Zack finished himself off and emptied out his seed as well.

He looked up staring at the angelic face gazing back at him, and sighed. He laid down next to him and silently, ever so gently kissed his beautiful lips. As he pulled Cody closer, his lover leaned into him and wrapped his warm arms around him. A minute later he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The older twin just laid there for awhile just holding his brother in his arms, and feeling wonderful. He didn't want this to end. He was in love with Cody, there had been a part of him that had always known it, but still he questioned it. No more, now he was absolutely sure.

He thought about what had happened tonight. Not knowing where his brother was terrified him to no end. If Cody hadn't shown up when he did, he would have called the police, hell the FBI. Then he would have gone out and combed the city looking for him. Anything to make sure he was okay and safely wrapped in his arms.

Looking back at the figure next to him, he watched as his chest gently rose and fell with each small breath, the way his eye lashes fluttered and most of all, the smile that was still visible in his features. To Zack he was the most beautiful man in the world. He had always loved watching him sleep, longing to hold him. He felt so good, so right in his arms. How could loving someone so much, be so wrong?

He laid there a bit longer admiring his lover, when he suddenly realized what time it was. Their mother would be home soon and he knew that she wouldn't understand. So placing a tender kiss on his twins' forehead he regrettably got up. Being careful not to wake Cody, he picked up his sleeping twin and felt an over powering sense of protectiveness as Cody snuggled into his shoulder first wrapping his arms around his neck.

He placed Cody in bed, covering him up as he kissed him ever so slightly on his temple. "Sweet dreams baby." Before leaving the bedroom and making his way back into the living room.

* * *

AN: Okay everyone what did you think. I think this chapter went well. Unlike my other story which I haven't abandoned, I will delve a little bit more into the intimate part of their relationship. My stories tend to be character driven so there will be quite a few twists and turns in this one as well. But I'm sure you'll like it (at least I hope you will) just as much as Misunderstandings.

Quick update on that story, there are only a few chapters left. But they will be doosies…lol. I have been preoccupied with finishing my one shots for the Halloween collection as well as reading stories for the upcoming awards Tiger002 is hosting. But you will see an update soon for both these tales.

Also on another quick note, I'm hosting the holiday collection this year and would love to see everyone participate. It will be posted again under woundedhearts account and will begin November 8th. If you have any questions or would like any information please pm me or refer to my profiles.

Also on another note, I am so stoked because I just found out there will be a second Holiday Collection, this one a crossover type with Wizards of Waverly place, hosted by the talented Hurricane13. I will have a link set up on my profiles soon and will also detail some info for that one as well.

Okay on that note, I think I'm finished. I want to thank everyone for your kind support and hope to hear any thoughts you may have on either one of my stories or either one of my profiles.

Many Thanks, please read and review! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bullies and TLC?

* * *

Zack walked back into the living room and had just cleaned up when his mother arrived.

"Zack, are you still up?" Carey asked her son. "I figured you'd be asleep by now. How was the movie?"

"I didn't go, I ended up staying home."

"I'm so glad, is Cody asleep, did you too make up?" Carey whispered not wanting to wake Cody up.

Zack had to look away so she wouldn't see the slight smile playing across his lips. "Yes mom we did. Oh, and I think your right."

"What about sweetheart?"

"I don't think I've been spending enough time with Cody, and Theo might not be the best guy to hang around with."

Carey smiled, "I'm glad, especially since he seems to put your brother down a lot."

Zack turned his head in surprise, "What?"

Carey looked up at her son, "I guess I can tell you now, Cody doesn't like Theo because he's constantly making demands upon you. And he doesn't think that's right, which I agree with."

"Okay I can see that, but go back to the part where he putting Cody down?" he asked. "And why didn't he tell me?" he questioned beginning to realize why his twin was so upset tonight.

"Zack, Cody didn't want to tell you, because he knew that you liked Theo and considered him a really good friend. Also he didn't have the heart to upset you."

He couldn't believe it. Yes, Theo was his friend and he liked the guy as such. But he loved his brother. How could he think that Theo was more important to him than his own flesh and blood. Thinking back be began to see a pattern, and he had to admit to himself that Cody was right. Over time he had ignored the way Theo treated him and to a certain extent himself.

"Zack are you listening to me?" his mother asked.

"No I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"I said I think I'll get ready for bed," she smiled indicating that she wanted him to do the same so she could have some privacy.

Taking the hint Zack grinned, "Alright mom goodnight." He kissed and hugged his mother before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

As he changed into his pajamas he looked over at his little brother sleeping soundly, and made a promise to himself. He would make up for all the time they lost, while he was spending time with Theo. Feeling a bit better he quietly crept over and slid into bed crawling under the covers and snuggling up to his brothers back. Cody leaned into him in his sleep and he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Cody, I promise I won't let anything or anyone come between us again," he whispered to the sleeping form. "I love you," he added before succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

Cody awoke to the sun shining in through the patio doors in their room. Wiping his eyes, he looked up and noticed two arms wrapped around him. Remembering the night before, he smiled and leaned into them. Watching his brother sleep, he could not help but notice how peaceful he looked. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Picking up his hand he began to stroke his face and run his fingers ever so lightly into his brother's hair. He loved that hair, how it softly fell, framing his brothers face. He looked like an angel.

He would have been content to just lay there with him like this forever, but it was already half past ten and he knew their mother would be up soon. He leaned over and softly placed feathery kisses on Zack's forehead, his eyes, each freckle, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, delicately making his way toward his smiling lips. As he nibbled on that delicious piece of flesh, his brother began to stir.

"Mmm…"

Zack smiled and basked in the small pleasures his lover greeted him with. As his eyes fluttered open he tenderly returned his brothers kiss. They leaned into one another, and deepened the kiss, until it became passionate and it filled them both with desire. Longing for the feel and the touch of his brother, Cody took this opportunity and moved on top of him until he was straddling his hips.

Zack let out a soft moan as Cody moved against him slightly and returned his lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. He kissed, nibbled and softly bit the soft skin, blowing on it a bit when he was finished. All the while, moving his hips so their members rubbed up against one another in just the right spots. He was driving his lover crazy with the slow rhythm and soon the older twin had placed his hands on his brothers hips so he could guide him.

He withered beneath him and the younger boy loved the reaction. Zack closed his eyes once more lost in the sensations and the feelings this action was invoking. Every touch, every kiss, every glorious movement his brother made, sent a surge of electricity coursing through his body and right to the center of his core. Cody could do no wrong.

Cody looked down to see Zack's face. He had such a look of euphoria on it that Cody's eyes softened. He loved this, leaning down he began to kiss his brother in time with their body movements. Soon they were softly moaning, aching for release as the pleasure intensified and the pressure took them over the edge. They quickened the pace and soon found themselves holding onto one another for support. Before they could utter a word they emptied their seeds and soon laid there trembling in one another's arms.

"Boy's wake up, breakfast is almost ready!" they heard their mother call through the door, but to the twins' minds she seemed a million miles away. "Boy's can you hear me?"

Finally Zack was able to find his voice and replied with a shout, "We'll be there in a minute."

He rolled Cody over and placed a soft kiss on his already swollen lips, before they would have to get up. Nuzzling his face into Cody's neck, he smiled when his brother giggled. Playing he slapped his brother on the butt which effectively got his attention. Leaning up on an elbow, Zack gazed down at him.

"Zack, last night," he began, knowing that he was probably blushing. "Last night was amazing. I never thought it, I mean…"

"I know," Zack replied taking mercy on him as their lips met in a perfect kiss. "I love you, I've always loved you, everything thing about you."

"I love you too," he replied kissing him back tenderly.

"And most of all, I love making love to you."

"Zack…" if he hadn't been blushing before the younger twin knew, he was definitely blushing now.

"You're so cute," he smiled regrettably getting up. "As much as I want to continue this, we better get cleaned up before mom barges in and gets an ear full."

Cody reluctantly agreed, and took his brothers hand as he was helped to a sitting position. Getting up they once again heard their mother's voice echo into the room. With a smile they called back in unison letting her know once again that they would be out in a minute.

* * *

A few minutes later they walked into the kitchen dressed and smiling. Taking a seat at the table they prepared to have their meal. Zack sat down as close to Cody as possible without causing his mother to ask questions.

"Oh boys, last night was amazing, the mayor and his family couldn't have been nicer and more complimenting. I enjoyed myself tremendously," Carey explained humming to herself.

"That's great mom, I knew you'd have them singing your praises in no time," Cody beamed.

"Yeah, after all you are the best singer in Boston," Zack added causing her to just about drop the plates she was about to pick up.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Funny," Zack laughed causing a smirk from Cody. "It just so happens, in spite of what everyone may think, I have my moments. I can be a very thoughtful and caring individual."

Cody listening to their banter, couldn't help but blush slightly when he thought about the loving intimate way his brother held him last night.

"Cody are you okay, you look a little flushed. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"No, I'm fine mom, I promise," Cody smiled effectively wiping away the worried look in her eyes.

Next to him Zack just chuckled and gave his brother a loving, knowing glance, when their mothers back was turned. Cody playfully elbowed his brother in the stomach only to caress the spot a moment later.

"Wrong spot, you need to head a bit lower," Zack whispered into his ear making Cody almost choke on his orange juice.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mom, the orange juice just went down the wrong pipe, that's all."

"Okay let me get you a glass of water," she stated pulling a glass out of the cupboard above her head. "Oh by the way, Zack, Theo called earlier. You were sleeping so I told him you'd call him back."

Cody looked down at his plate and began to play with his food. Zack noticing the action and sighed, silently kicking himself for letting the guy treat his lover so badly.

"Thanks mom, I needed to talk to him anyway," he stated getting up and grabbing a hold of the cordless. "I have a few things to say," he added as he walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Cody stayed quiet as he concentrated on his half eaten plate of food. Five minutes later he walked out of the bedroom announcing that he had something to do and would be back soon. Walking over to Cody he smiled down at him only to see the top of his head.

"Hey buddy, after I get back let's do something fun, anything you want. Just name it, and it's done," he smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When will you be back?"

"I won't be too long," he said.

He was almost tempted to kiss his brothers frown away but knew that would cause a raised eyebrow from his mom. So instead he left a quick peck on his brother's head and grabbed his wallet.

"Zack don't forget I have that baby shower today for the girl who works at the market. Then I have a show to rehearse for. So I probably won't be here when you get back," Carey told her son.

"That's fine; Codes don't forget what I said."

He hated seeing his brother so down, when Cody just nodded he grabbed his pass key and headed out. He knew Theo wasn't known for his kindness or compassionate nature. But he also knew that things couldn't go on the way they have been. As he walked onto the elevator he hoped that this would all go smoothly, but something told him, that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Cody he'll be back soon," Carey told her son with sympathy. "Why don't you head down to the arcade and play some games."

"I guess so," Cody replied.

As he headed into his room he grabbed a few coins off the nightstand and prepared himself for a long day in the arcade. But when he finally walked into the game room a few minutes later, he realized his heart wasn't in it. So he made a u-turn and walked back into the elevator.

But suddenly he was stopped by an over powering feeling to walk outside toward the park. He didn't know why, or how, but he had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. He kept walking until he came to the end of the park and stepped onto the sidewalk.

Standing in the opening between two trees he looked up to realize he was directly across the street from Theo's house. He crossed it and practically flew up the front steps. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer. When it was opened he pushed his way in, past a very angry looking butler.

"Where's my brother?" Cody demanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I know what you're talking about," the man calmly stated, half pushing Cody toward the door, but Cody wouldn't budge.

"Fine, where's Theo?"

"I don't know where…"

Before the butler had time to answer, Theo walked into the room. "Cody, haven't seen you in awhile." He smirked.

"I'm going to ask you one time. Where is Zack?"

Theo mocked surprise and looked confused, "Who?"

Cody was getting angry, he normally was able to keep his temper under wraps but, when it came to his family, to Zack, and the possibility of him being hurt there was no question. Cody walked up to him their faces inches apart.

"Zack, my brother, where is he?"

Theo gave Cody and intimidating stare, and was about to deny him again, when he changed his mind. It might be kind of fun to see Cody's reaction.

Theo smiled with an evil glint in his eye, "Lying on my bedroom floor."

* * *

AN: Hi everyone I'm back again. Sorry I've been a preoccupied with the Halloween collection and the holiday collection which will be posted soon. I know this story is starting out a bit slow, but trust me, it will be picking up pretty fast.

Anyway, let me know what you think. Please read and review! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Ripple Effect

* * *

Cody took off running toward the master bedroom located on the second floor. Thankfully Theo had given him a tour the first day they'd met him so he knew where it was located. Climbing the stairs two at a time, he was terrified by the prospect of what he would see. His worry didn't leave him as he rounded the corner and stood gazing into the room. The once neatly kept furniture was tipped over and all manner of objects were lying around haphazardly.

The feeling of dread didn't leave him as his eyes searched the room for his twin. Moving objects aside and looking behind furniture he finally decided that his brother wasn't here, that is until he heard a soft moan in a far corner. Pushing the foosball table aside he gasped as he looked down at his fallen brother, and immediately a feeling of hate for Theo erupted and he wanted nothing but to inflict the same pain on him he used on Zack.

Badly beaten and bruised Zack looked up to see a pair of big blue eyes staring back at him. "Cody, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "You can't be here," he added trying to sit up, but grunting as a wave of pain hit him.

"Take it easy," Cody whispered handling him with kid gloves. Cody bent over and placed a hand under his arm helping him up into a standing position. "I'm taking you home."

"Sounds good to me," Zack whispered as he leaned on him for support.

"Awe…isn't this sweet, little brother coming to the rescue."

Cody whirled around to see Theo and two boys, he recognized as his cousins, standing beside him in the doorway. By all purposes they could easily be classified as thugs, smiling at their accomplishments while patting one another on the back. Cody's temper was at a breaking point, and it was becoming harder to think logically. Three against one, were never good odds, and he had to remember that.

Theo smiled gleefully at the expression in his face, and Cody was beginning to hate that smile, but then he hated everything about the smug self absorbed boy. "I'm taking my brother home."

"Not so fast."

"You can't keep us here."

"I don't plan too," he sneered. "But since we are no longer friends, I want it all back. All the gifts, all the money, all the favors, I don't just give things away."

"Alright, but first Zack needs my attention," he stated. "Then I will throw all your junk in a box and leave it on your doorstep. That is on one condition."

"And what is that?" Theo glared.

"You leave both Zack and I alone."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Except, for one small detail you've forgotten."

"And what's that?"

"You're brother owes me an apology," he said. "He decided to insult me when I told him he had a pathetic loser for a brother. He called me a heartless jerk who needed a good kick in the ass and he was going to be the one to give it to me," he grinned stepping up to the older twin. "Now Zack, I'm a bit confused, who kicked who's ass?"

"You're cousins did your dirty work. You didn't lift a finger," Zack growled. "Too afraid to fight me one on one," he added sarcastically but his eyes still held a serious look.

"Are you trying to say, I'm afraid of you?" he screeched placing a hand on his arm only to feel Cody shove it away.

Zack simply smirked and placed an arm around Cody's waist. "Come on Codes, let's get the hell out of here."

"This isn't over," the other boy growled. "You better watch your back."

Cody let go of his brother for a minute and stepped up to Theo, "You better watch your front." He warned, before slamming his fist into the middle of Theo's stomach. He watched him double over, gasping to regain his breath.

His two cousins were on their feet within seconds, prepared to charge at the smaller boy. But unbelievably, Theo put up his hand signaling for them to stop. "Let them go, it will keep for another day. And rest assured that day, will come."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Just remember it's you and me. I hope you like hospital food, because by the time I get done with you, you'll be eating a lot of it," Theo warned causing Cody to simply roll his eyes before leaving the room. They heard Theo's continuous threats all the way down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Tipton, they were stopped by everyone including the hotel doctor. All concerned over Zack's injuries and what had occurred to cause them. Although they could all pretty much guess, the older twin explained to them the situation. Concerned they all promised to do what they could for the twins before they headed back to work and the twins were finally allowed to return to their suite.

Zack sat down on the couch as Cody ran into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Cody why did you do that," Zack shouted from the other room. "Now he's gunning for you."

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

"Don't give me that," he replied.

Cody sat down and began to spread ointment on his brother's raw knuckles.

"Cody, listen to me," Zack gently whispered as he placed two fingers under Cody's chin and tenderly forced him to meet his eyes. "I don't want you going out by yourself."

"Aww…Zack, you're so cute when you're concerned."

"Cody, I'm serious. I don't want anything happening to you."

Cody continued his care of him and after spreading the healing substance, he softly blew on each knuckle, placing a single kiss on each as he went. Zack was slowly losing momentum and began to stare in awe at the awakening sensations this small action was causing. With every bruise, every cut, every scar he did the same.

"Don't think this conversation is over…" Zack faltered.

His eyes closed as his head leaned back against the pillows. The younger boy let his hand slowly slide inside his shirt so that his fingers delicately stroked his skin ever so slightly, making Zack whimper as he closed his eyes with a sigh. Ever so slowly Cody began to separate each button as he gently kissed his newly exposed skin.

Tenderly Cody began to examine his brother's body, running his hands up and down his arms, legs and torso. Satisfied, he reached up and delicately brushed a finger over his twin's upper lip knowing it wasn't as bruised and tender as the bottom. Zack loved the sensation and marveled at how easily he could be aroused by his brother's touch.

Cody noticed the glazed over expression on his face and the sensuous way he licked his lips. "Mmm…Codes, that feels nice."

He then continued to caress every single discolored mark and placed a kiss on each one. His lips following each touch as it gently stroked the wound. Finally standing up he placed a hand on each side of the couch where his brother sat and thoroughly kissed him. Zack moaned once again and Cody took his palm and slowly grazed it over the bulge that was now straining for release against the zipper of his lovers pants.

Zack was getting impatient for more, so he took his hands and gripped each one of Cody's hips. Aggressively he brought him forward so he was now straddling his lap, "Zack we can't, I don't want to hurt you."

"Codes pants off now," Zack growled.

"Zaackkk…" the boy replied practically purring into his ear. "We can't."

"You don't want to?"

"You know I do," he growled slamming their lips together.

The younger boy let his hand slowly slide over his torso so that his fingers delicately stroked his skin ever so slightly, and continued with his lips and fingertips. Zack whimpered as he closed his eyes with a sigh. Cody gazed down at his love on the cushions; he looked so amazing staring up at him anxiously waiting for him to continue.

Standing above him he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide to the floor where they joined his brother's shirt haphazardly lying on the rug. The tent in Zack's pants apparent as Cody eyed it hungrily and then watched as he instinctively spread his legs a bit wider.

"Cody."

"I'm right here baby," he cooed picking up the tube of ointment. "Turn over."

Zack turned over a minute later, feeling Cody's weight on him as he sat down on his backside and straddled his hips. The older twin had to bite his lip as he felt his twin's erection grind hard against the lower half of his body.

Cody began to massage his arms and back, Zack slowly relaxed into the touch and the sensations flowing through his body. "Mmmm….that feels nice."

"Your skin feels so good against the palms of my hands. I can feel it tingling against my finger tips," Cody licked his lips sensually as he again moved above him basking in the feel of his crotch being pressed so achingly slow against those two enticing mounds.

Leaning over so that he was now full length with his brother he slid his hands down Zack's arms and took his earlobe between his teeth. Slowly he began to nibble and tease the sensitive cartilage with his mouth as his hands worked their magic, caressing his sides and pulling him over ever so slightly so he could have better access to his chest and torso.

Zack reached up and placed a hand behind his head and brought him down for a deeply passionate kiss as Cody's hand slid inside his belly button then in between his belt buckle and his skin. He could feel the damp hot wetness that was there and pressed his own member harder against his lover, making him moan. Leaving his mouth he traveled down his neck to his adams apple where he sucked and nibbled as his partner leaned his head back closing his eyes in bliss.

Unbuckling his pants, he placed him back onto his stomach and gave his full attention to Zack's back and shoulders with his lips and tongue, making sure to pay special care to his sensitive spine. Once Cody reached the lower half of his body, he began to pull down the restrictive fabric with a bit of help from his brother.

Once his pants were completely removed he turned to Zack's legs and placed a row of kisses up and down each of his mouth watering limbs. Leaning up so he was right above the entrance to his lover's paradise, he marveled as he played with the two mounds. Licking his lips he placed three fingers in his mouth and began to suckle them, so that they would be fully saturated.

Gently he slid one finger into his entrance giving him enough time to relax and lean into the touch. A second later he began to move that finger in an all too familiar rhythm that he knew would drive his twin wild with need. He then inserted the second and third finger and began to move them in a scissor like motion until he heard Zack whimpering into the pillow which he held with a death like grip.

Cody smiled and began to caress his balls as they tightened in his hands and another moan escaped his brother's lips. Rubbing his cheek up against that soft flesh, he couldn't stop himself anymore as he replaced his fingers with his mouth and buried his face within those folds.

"Codes," Zack whimpered grasping the pillow case a bit tighter as he's eyes fluttered closed.

Cody looked up at his twin's face, eyes closed, lips parted, his forehead slightly damp from the heat, a warm glow shinning off his face looking so incredible. His lover was perfect.

"Baby, I am getting a little impatient here," he groaned.

Cody crawled up the length of his lover and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Turning him once more so that he was spooning him, he took his now painfully throbbing member and slowly guided it into his lover's entrance. Zack wiggled around a bit so he was a bit more comfortable, then Cody slowly began moving within him.

He began his ministrations as he slid in and out of that impossibly tight canal. Cody took his time to make sure his brothers pleasure slowly built up, while at the same time he groaned in desperation for him to move faster.

"Codes…oh shit, right there...harder baby harder…oooo so good."

After a few slow thrusts he changed their position and placed him on all fours, entering him once more. Cody picked up the pace and intensified his thrusts making sure to hit Zack's prostate with each new plunge.

His lover's moans went straight to his groin and he knew he was close to losing control. His brother's walls wrapped around his staff, and it felt so incredible. The cushions began to protest with each new movement and their breaths came in gasps. He could hear their heartbeats escalating in their ears as he tried his best to keep the rhythm going so that his lover would enjoy his climax that much more.

"Zack…," Cody sighed. "We fit together so well."

The younger boy picked up his speed and he's thrusts became harder and faster as they each whimpered in pure bliss and agony. Each time he embedded himself within his twin, he could feel his walls literally squeeze his member into a vise.

"Oh fuck yes," Zack cried as he moved to meet each new thrust. "Harder, fuck me harder."

Zack was now driving Cody to his breaking point. He didn't think he could take it much longer. He bit his lip in the hopes of restraining himself but with each new thrust his resolve seemed to weaken. With one final earth shattering thrust Cody released his seed and drenched his brother's walls with the warm substance as a minute later his brother did the same and he felt the result coat both their stomachs.

Cody collapsed onto his backside as they lay on the couch exhausted from the recent excursion. A few moments later their breathing returned to normal and Zack rolled over effectively wrapping the younger boy in his arms. Gazing into his lover's eyes, the younger twin couldn't help but notice the most adorable smile he'd ever seen.

Cody's eyes were glazed over as he gazed into Zack's face, his cheeks were rosy and he placed a soft kiss on those beautiful lips. "Are you okay?" Cody half smiled.

"Never been better," Zack grinned in return even though he knew he was going to feel it in the morning. But Cody didn't need to know that, he thought as the younger boy snuggled his head against his chest. The younger twin then sighed in contentment, knowing he must be the luckiest boy in the world.

Unfortunately, Zack had other thoughts on his mind. He knew Theo wouldn't let up until he hurt his brother, but he also knew he couldn't let that happen. So the question remained, how was he supposed to stop it?

* * *

AN: Hi again. I know I'm a bit behind in posting, but I've been busy. I will be updating this story and MIS, (with a chapter this weekend) throughout the November/December holiday.

I want to thank Wyntirsno for being my beta reader and proofing this chapter. You're awesome!

But I also want to let everyone know once more, that I will be posting "The More the Merrier 2010 Holiday Collection" in Woundedhearts profile. That again will begin on November 8th and run until January 8th, but all the rules are posted either in the forum or my profiles. So feel free to take a peek or Pm me using either one of my accounts. Remember the collection is open to all five holidays within this time frame, so it will be nice to see a variety.

Many Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Birthday Plans and Unwanted Guests

* * *

A month had gone by with no thoughts or notice of Theo Cavanaugh. Over time they just figured the situation had blown over. Truth be told they were so wrapped up in their birthday plans he had become the last thing on their minds simply do too being overly extended with their time. Still the twins packed a box containing all of Theo's gifts and placed it on his doorstep a few days after the incident.

Sitting on the couch in their living room they were so involved in talking about their birthday to look up when their mom walked into the room.

"Boy's I have a surprise for you!"

"Really what is it, our party is not for a few hours," Zack asked with an anxious look on his face.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Maddie with a smile from ear to ear. "Hi, Guys!" the boys were instantly on their feet and walking over toward their old friend as Carey went into the other room to get ready for the party tonight.

"Hey sweet thang," Zack smiled using the all too familiar nickname he only reserved for her. "What brings you by?"

Maddie Fitzpatrick the candy counter girl he pretended to crush on for over a year stood in front of him. She had worked for the Tipton for five years until she had won a scholarship to Standford last year. He and his family had met her when they first moved in, and readily accepted her as one of their own. He knew his heart belonged to his brother, but he couldn't resist the urge to tease her a bit.

"Zack when are you going to stop calling me that?" the tall blond girl asked him with a smile, even though if she were honest with herself, she'd admit she rather liked it.

"When you stop blushing," the older twin chuckled.

"Funny," she laughed. "Now are you going to give me a hug or what?" she added. "After all I did cross an entire country just too come and celebrate your birthday with you."

"All for me," he smiled. "And here I thought you'd come for Cody. I'm truly touched."

"Shut up and hug me."

Cody stood to the side smiling at the pair standing before him while waiting for his turn to say hello. A minute later Zack let her go so she could go to him and he could affectionately wrap his arms around her.

"Cody, happy birthday!" she exclaimed with smile.

"Thanks I'm glad you were able to make it after all," he stated. "How was your flight and how are your classes going? Is California as great as you thought it would be?"

"Cody slow down, after all the finals I just finished, I don't think my mind can process any more information, at least not that quickly."

"Sorry I was just wondering about college life," he smiled excitedly as they sat down on the couch, Zack joining them. "You know I'm going to be a senior next year, so college applications are coming up."

"I completely understand," she grinned. "So are you heading off to faraway places or have you decided to stick closer to home?"

Cody felt Zack stiffen a bit beside him. They hadn't really had the chance to talk about that, with everything that happened, and the fact that their relationship was still so fresh he hadn't thought about the future much. Yet he knew one thing, life wouldn't be worth living without Zack beside him, even the college life he so desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Home is where my heart is, and so the college I go to has to have a Boston address or I won't apply. I guess that means I'll just have to settle for one of the fifty universities and colleges around here," Cody sighed smirking a minute later. Zack instantly relaxed next to him rubbing his fingers over his brother's hand.

"Wow Cody, I'm so sorry, I hear the schools around here are some of the worst," she snickered sarcastically. "I guess you'll just have to make the best of it."

"I guess so," the younger twin replied making them both laugh.

"Boys," Carey said walking out of the bathroom. "I'm going down to the ballroom to check on a few things and too help set up for tonight. I'll be gone a few hours so don't even think about touching your cake." She added with a warning.

"Why didn't Chief Palo just keep it in the hotel kitchen?" Maddie asked.

"With all the food they have for tonight and the guests, the refrigerators are filled to capacity," she explained.

"Oh I see, let me come down and help you set up," the blond girl replied.

"Are you sure, you just got here?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she told her standing up.

"We can help too…" Zack happily volunteered.

"Help set up for your own birthday party, I wouldn't hear of it, especially with all those hard to carry gifts that will be stacking up." Carey knowingly looked at Zack.

"Huh," Zack stated pretending to be confused.

"We'll see you both in a couple of hours," she smiled. "Remember no cake, and no coming near the ballroom until its time."

"Okay mom," the boys said in unison.

* * *

When the two women left Zack leaned over to Cody and resting a hand on each side of his face pulled his lips down to meet his own in a gentle undemanding kiss.

"Mmm…Zack."

Zack briefly pulled away bringing Cody to lay down next to him so his back was to his front, and sighed. "Cody we haven't talked about the future, and what our plans are," Zack stated caressing Cody's arm.

"Zack I love you, wherever you are that's where I want to be."

"But Cody don't settle for just any college to make me happy," he replied nuzzling his neck. "We'll rent an apartment for just the two of us. We'll make it work. So promise me you'll only apply to colleges you really want to attend."

"I promise, but I've liked the choices I've made and these colleges are ivy-league with great programs."

"Alright just don't get so smart that you forget me," he sighed rubbing his cheek into Cody's hair.

Cody sat up and for the first time since the conversation started he really looked at his brother. "Why would you say that?" he asked a bit confused by the seriousness in his tone.

"Well you're going to be hanging out with all these very smart Ivy League kids and having deep intellectual conversations. I'm nowhere near as smart and so I won't be able to have those kinds of talks with you. So I…" Now it was Cody's turn. He pressed his lips against his lovers and gave him a deep sensual kiss.

"Zack you're the sweetest person I know, the kindest, caring and most loving , I feel honored and privileged to be the one you have chosen to love."

They met one another in another soft deep kiss, and moaned into the touch. As Zack pulled away he caressed his brothers cheek with the back of his hand and felt him lean into the touch while softly sighing.

"Cody?"

"Mmm…?" was the only response he gave.

Cody twisted so he was laying on his brother's lap, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck as he pulled him down for another passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and leaned back exposing his neck to Zack, silently begging him to caress it. The older twin smiled and took the suggestion, as he began to nibble and lightly suck, kissing him in all the right place making Cody moan his name.

Cody's arm shot up and he placed his hand to the back of Zack's head leaning back further as he closed his eyes taking in the feel of his lover's mouth on his sensitive skin. All the while Cody dug his fingers into the warmth and softness of his brother's hair.

He again moaned with pleasure giving him more access. As he felt Zack's hand move slowly up under his shirt, caressing his nipples until they became hard. Zack lovingly touched Cody for a few more minutes.

"Baby as much as I love where this is going, we have to be downstairs in a few minutes," he whispered into Cody's ear hearing another soft murmur.

Cody was in his own world and didn't quite understand what his brother was saying…something about downstairs.

"Zack don't stop," the younger boy quietly whimpered.

"Baby we have to or we'll be late," Zack stopped his assault on Cody's neck.

When he slowly got up he stood looking down at Cody still lying on the couch, his eyes closed in complete bliss. He looked so good, and Zack kissed him gently once more before pulling him up onto his feet. He stumbled a little still not in full control of his legs and Zack had to help him by putting his arms around him so he wouldn't sink to the floor.

Cody unfortunately, was slowly coming back to his senses, "Do we really have to go tonight?" he asked snuggling his head into his brothers shoulder.

"I'm afraid so I think it would look kind of bad for the birthday boys to miss their own party, don't you?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down Cody's back.

"No..." Cody whined making Zack chuckle.

Zack kissed his brother on the forehead and pulled him by the hand. The party was in half an hour and they needed to get ready or they would never hear the end of it if they were late.

* * *

Downstairs stepping out of the elevator they could hear the loud music coming from the ballroom. They smiled knowing it was going to be a great party. Their mother met them at the door, and hugged her two boys.

"Mom, are you crying?" Cody asked pulling back a little from his mothers grip.

"You two have grown up so fast, within the next couple of years you'll be off to college and you'll leave me too start a new life on your own," Cody pulled his mother back into a hug as Zack placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry boys, I'll be fine. I'm just a little sentimental that's all?" Carey rubbed her eyes to dry her tears. "Now come on everything is ready and everyone's here, it's time to celebrate."

Cody let go and kissed his mother's cheek, "I love you mommy."

"Me too," Zack stated, as they hugged one last time before walking into the ballroom side by side.

The party was going great, the music, the dancing. The twins were being pulled every which way by well wishers and party goers. They were having a amazing time, and then suddenly about an hour and a half into the festivities, Cody looked toward the entrance and noticed three very unwelcome guests. His blood began to boil and he unconsciously balled his hands into fists at his sides.

Zack sensing his twin's anger looked across the room to where he stood and followed his eyes to the subject or rather subjects of that anger. Cody walked over to the doorway, knowing without question that Zack had followed. The older twin spoke first pushing Cody behind him.

"Theo, what are you doing here, you're not welcome, and neither are either of you," he said pointing toward the two guys standing behind him.

"Now Zack is that any way to treat a guest?" he smirked. "We're just here to wish you both a happy birthday. Come on why don't we put the past behind us and let bygones be bygones," Theo said placing a hand on Zack's shoulder and trying to give them a very fake sincere smile.

Zack pushed Theo's hand off his shoulder like it was a disease making the other boy glare at him.

"I'm going to ask you as politely as I can, I would appreciate it if you left," Zack said through clenched teeth.

Theo looked up and noticed the hotel manager and one of the Tipton security guards walking toward them. "Alright Zack we'll go, but this isn't over, not by a long shot," he added directing his words toward Cody.

Zack took a hold of his cheeks and forced him to look at him, "This is over!"

"Is everything okay boys?" Mr. Moseby asked as he walked up to the group.

"Yeah, everything's fine we were just leaving. This party is lame anyway, come on guys let's go have some real fun," with one last glare at the twins they exited the Tipton.

"What was that all about?"

"It was nothing, thanks Mr. Moseby," Zack slightly smiled as he pulled his brother into an empty adjoining room.

"I hate that guy and I hate those goons that were glued to him. Did you see the way they were smiling at us," Cody growled as he slammed his fist into a nearby sofa cushion sitting down hard. Zack walked over and sat down next to him pulling him into his embrace.

"Cody it's okay, will deal with them later for now let's not let them ruin the party. A lot of people worked hard to set this up for us, let's not disappoint them," Zack said as he ran his fingers through Cody's hair and massaged his temples.

"Okay Zack, but promise me we'll deal with them soon."

"Okay baby," the older twin kissed his brother lovingly and pulled him up returning to the ballroom and their friends.

* * *

The party lasted until midnight apparently a complete success. The party started to wind down and people began leaving. "Mom I'm going to walk Maddie to her car, I'll be back in a few." Cody announced to his mother as they walked over toward the back entrance.

Maddie wasn't able to find a parking spot so she opted to park behind the hotel in the employee's parking garage. Making sure it was okay with Moseby she had pulled into her old spot. Now she and Cody walked toward it smiling and reminiscing about old times. Neither of them noticed the three dark figures waiting in a corner.

"I still can't believe you got London to give that chinchilla mouth to mouth, or the time you fought London over who was going to be on the cover of that Teen Magazine. Their laughter echoed through the now deserted parking garage, or so they thought. Suddenly they heard laughter coming toward them.

"I have to say those were very funny stories, I'm almost amused." Theo mocked as he stepped out of the darkness, his two cousins stepping up behind him.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Theo sighed. "Isn't it obvious I'm here to knock your teeth in."

"Cody who are these guys?" she asked him. "And why do they want to hurt you?" she added as he stepped in front of her shielding her behind him.

"Never mind," he sneered. "Their common garbage who like to hide behind their daddy's wallets."

"Cody I'm hurt, and here I was going to ask my cousins to take it easy on you, oh well never mind then."

"Fine, we can do this but first she gets in her car and drives away."

"Cody no, I can't leave you they plan to hurt you."

"I don't think you're in much of a place to make demands," Theo continued.

"But being the nice guy I am, I'm going to let blondie here go, but first I just may let my cousins have a shot at her."

Cody heard Maddie gasp and then felt her stiffen behind him.

"That's not happening!"

"Boy's get her!"

Just then all hell broke loose, she screamed just as Cody threw a metal trash can at the two thugs causing them to fall back long enough for Cody to lunge into Theo.

"Maddie run, now go!

"But…"

"Now!" Cody shouted as Theo smashed a fist into his face.

Maddie took off running in the direction of the ballroom, hoping against hope that she would be able to get help before the younger twin was severely hurt.

* * *

AN: Another cliff hanger, I do so love those….. :P

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Cause for Alarm

* * *

The ballroom was practically empty except for the cleanup crew. Zack, Carey, Bob and Mr. Moseby were the only ones left still sitting at a table while talking about the party. But Zack really couldn't concentrate on the conversation. He was getting worried about his brother, knowing he should have been back by now.

"Mom, how long ago did Cody walk Maddie to the car?"

"Just a few minutes," she replied. "Don't worry he'll be in soon."

Zack had a bad feeling he saw the way Theo had looked at his brother. He knew he had something planned, but what was anyone's guess. He should have gone with them, but with everyone heading out he figured one of them should be here to say goodnight. Still he wished he had been the one to go while Cody stayed behind.

"I guess so, but maybe I should just take a walk down there to check on them just the same."

"Honey, come sit down I'm sure there…." Carey stopped when a very distraught Maddie ran into the room.

"Zack!" the blond girl screamed as she ran over to where he stood. "You have to help him, they're going to hurt him."

"Who, Where?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know them I've never seen them before, but there's three of them. They surprised us…oh God."

"Maddie you need to calm down," Carey instructed taking the girl by the shoulders as they all gathered around her.

"They said that they were going to hurt us, Cody stayed behind to fight them off. I'm scared what if he gets hurt…" she continued to cry until her words slurred and she was incoherent.

"Where?" Zack asked as she began sobbing.

The older twin was getting frustrated and impatient as were the others gathered. When it looked like she wasn't going to calm down, Zack grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Maddie, where!" he again shouted unable to wait any longer.

"My old employee parking space," she cried collapsing on the chair in tears.

He instantly took off running with Moseby and Bob right behind him, just as they reached the doorway, the manager shouted to the girls to call the police and get a hold of hotel security. Immediately Carey grabbed Maddie and they headed for the lobby.

* * *

They heard the commotion before they saw it. Cody slammed his fist into one of Theo's goons then felt himself being grabbed from behind. He immediately elbowed his assailant in the ribs and then smashed his head against the far wall. Grabbing him by the collar he then threw one guy into his cousin just as the other was ready to charge him, making them both fall over onto the floor and one another.

Seeing his opportunity Theo stood up while Cody was distracted and pulled out what appeared to be a pocket knife. He came up behind him ready to take aim when they heard a warning shout nearby.

"Cody behind you!" Zack shouted as Cody managed to sidestep Theo's attack.

"I'll get the other two, you take care of your brother," Bob shouted to him as they ran into the scuffle.

"I'm on it!" Zack called back replying to his friend.

Unfortunately it didn't save him from getting slammed in the back of the knee by a very heavy object. The excruciating pain hit his leg like a sledge hammer and immediately sent him doubling over in anguish. The burning sensation was enough to send him reeling which gave Theo the perfect opportunity to exact some revenge before the others caught up to him, or so he thought.

Theo never got the chance, as he was just about to kick Cody in the stomach, he was tackled by a very pissed off Zack. Which sent them both flying and skidding across the pavement. Zack was like an angry bear and as much as Theo struggled to get away from him, that only made the older twin more determined to keep a hold of him.

"Get up," the blond boy shouted getting up and waiting for Theo to do the same as he cowered on the floor. "I said get up!" Zack shouted pulling him up by his shoulder and shoving him up again a car door.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt him, I was kidding…"

"Shut up," Zack shouted once more looking over toward his brother and Moseby who was leaning over him trying to examine his injuries. He heard him wince in pain once more and his anger peeked. "What the hell did you think you were going to with that knife?"

"Nothing, I wasn't going to do anything…really I wasn't…Zack, pal come on you know me."

"Unfortunately," he barked as he again looked over toward his brother as a siren was heard in the distance.

In that moment Bob walked up with the two cousins in hand, both looking dazed and confused and sporting a very nasty looking bruise on each of their foreheads. Zack couldn't help but smirk at his friends smile. Then his attention returned to the boy that stood in front of him who by all purposes looked ready to bolt.

Theo was slowly backing away from the anger and hatred evident in the other boys features, as Zack began to slowly stalk toward him until he felt himself backed up against one of the block walls that surrounded them.

"Look Zack I was just playing, I wasn't going to hurt him that bad, I just meant to scare him. It was my cousins, it was their idea. In fact they were the ones that may have broken your brother's leg, not me."

"No you were just the one who was planning on what…stabbing him to death?" Zack said cringing at the thought that he had come so close to possibly losing his brother.

"Zack, come on lets be friends, like we used too. Remember we had so much fun together…"

"Yeah fun, like the day I came over and your cousins beat me up?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That wasn't me," the boy replied in fear.

"Is that right," he replied. "Because, I distinctly remember you giving them that order."

"They weren't supposed to hurt you…"

"Like they weren't supposed to hurt Cody?" Zack spat in his face as he slammed his palm against the side of Theo's head on to the wall behind him making the boy cringe.

"You don't understand it all got out of hand. Come on let's just forget about all this…"

"Forget about this?" he replied. "Have you seen Cody?" he added pointing over to the fallen figure on the floor still clutching his leg.

"Forget about him," he shouted into Zack's ear noticing his cousin's eyes boring into him and knowing he should try and save face. "Besides he had it coming, he shouldn't have messed with me. He's lucky he didn't get it worse."

Theo knew those were the wrong words to say as soon as they left his mouth. For before he had a chance to move, he heard a crunch and an extremely agonizing pain like he'd never felt before shoot through him. As he placed his hands to his face he felt a wet stickiness on his palms. Bringing his hands back down to eye level he realized they were drenched in blood and that the pain he was feeling was due to a broken nose.

"I'm going to make this clear one time, I see your face again and I'm going to break more than just your nose," he warned him as two police men rushed over taking the hurt boy into custody as Mr. Moseby relayed what had happened.

As soon as they had him hand-cuffed, Zack ran over to where the ambulance was parked and they were putting Cody on a stretcher.

"Cody are you okay?" Zack asked.

"It hurts, but I'll live," he replied receiving a brotherly kiss on the forehead from the older twin as he was being put into the emergency vehicle on a gurney.

"I'm riding with you," he emphasized to the waiting Emt's. "I'm his brother," he told them to which they simply responded with a nod.

Mr. Moseby promised he would get everyone to the hospital as Zack thanked him and the doors slowly closed behind him. As it drove away he also noticed the police take all three of his former friends and place them into the back seats of a couple patrol cars.

Zack sat in the small confined space angry, mainly at himself for not watching out for Cody. He had seen the look Theo had given his little brother at the party when he had warned him that it wasn't over.

_How stupid could I be, because of me Cody is now laying on stretcher on the way to the hospital? If I had just gone out there with them in the first place,_ he thought. He turned his attention back to the younger twin when he heard him groan in pain and watched him grind his teeth in anguish as the paramedics examined his leg.

It took all his self control not to tell them to stop, that they were hurting him, but he knew that they were trying to help him and so he remained quiet as his heart ached for his better half.

* * *

At the hospital Zack shouted to Cody that everything would be alright as he was wheeled into one of the examining rooms. "Cody, I'll be right here when you get back, hang in there bro, I love you."

The nurse led Zack into a waiting room just down the hall and he took a seat just as Mr. Moseby walked in with Carey and Maddie.

"Where's Bob?" Zack asked looking over.

"It's late so we had to take him home but he said he'd call and try to stop by in the morning," the hotel manger replied for the group.

"That's good, I owe him big time. If it hadn't been for him I would have never gotten those douche bags away from Cody."

"What about Cody?" Carey asked rushing over to sit next to him as tears trickled down her face. "What's going on?"

"He's being examined right now the nurse said the doctor would let us know when he is finished."

"I don't understand," Carey said shaking her head and looking to Zack for answers. "Who would want to hurt my baby?"

Zack exchanged a look with Moseby and realized the older man hadn't filled his mother in on all the details. Unfortuantely, that meant that now he was the one in charge of doing just that.

"It was Theo and his two cousins," he finally replied.

"I knew they were no good," she angrily exclaimed. "Are they the ones you fought with a few weeks ago?"

"Same ones," he told her as well as Maddie and Moseby.

"Maybe you better start at the beginning?" Mr. Moseby advised as the three gathered around and listened intently to what he had to say.

After he had finished recounting what had happened the three other individuals sat shocked and upset at what they had just heard. A moment later Moseby was the first to break the silence.

"I can't believe it, I thought he was such a good kid, a little bit spoiled and demanding at times but definitely not a thug," Moseby stated. "Yet when I saw that fight and the three ganging up on Cody like that…truthfully I didn't know what to think. I'm calling his father, he should know about this."

"I think they brought him in here to have his nose examined," Zack interrupted before the man could pull out his cell phone.

"Oh of course I forgot about that," he stated knowingly.

"Forgot about what?" Carey asked looking confused.

"Zack hit Theo in the nose, we think he might have broken it," Mr. Moseby stated.

As if on cue the boy in question walked into the waiting room with his father beside him and a police officer in tow. He stopped when he saw Zack. Instantly he bowed his head as if he were inspecting something on the floor.

"Mr. Moseby," Mr. Cavanaugh greeted walking over to shake the man's hand.

He'd always held the hotel manager in high regards and deep respect and for that reason he felt a twinge of regret and sadness over the circumstances and couldn't help but send another disappointed gaze toward his only child. He had been trying to keep him in line since his wife died but between work and building a future for them both, he wasn't accomplishing much. He'd heard all the rumors, seen all the signs and now he was ready to do something about it, because he refused to let his son go down the path he was determined to stay on.

Moseby introduced him to the two ladies sitting beside him and the young boy who he now knew was the other boys brother. "I'm so sorry, as soon as I heard about what happened I rushed down here knowing that Theo had gotten into another one of his situations."

"Mr. Cavanaugh?" Carey stated getting up off her seat.

"Please let me finish," he asked and Carey nodded for him to continue. "I've been trying to avoid this, but this was the last straw. I've warned him before on several occasions, so in saying that, I've decided to send him to military school. I have also talked with my brother and my nephews will be joining him…"

"But dad?"

"Theo be quiet," he half shouted then lowering his voice he continued. "Hopefully they will understand the error of their ways and come out of there better men. I don't know why I'm telling you this exactly, but I hope it will help to relieve your mind." He continued, "Also I'm taking the liberty of paying for all your son's medical bills resulting from the fight my son caused."

"Thank you Mr. Cavanaugh," Carey meekly smiled and shook his hand. "I just wish we had met under happier circumstances."

"I do too," he replied returning her smile as the police officer stepped forward.

Looking toward the young man in uniform a serious expression reached Carey's eyes. Yet when the man asked if there would be any charges filed, her eyes returned to the older man standing next to his son.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," she replied. "As long, as we have Mr. Cavanaugh's word that his son will be disciplined for his behavior."

When the officer left, Theo's father again extended a thank you and an apology to everyone before leaving the hospital with his son.

* * *

The group of four sat in silence for the next half hour, not really sure what to say. All in their own little world, thinking about the day's events, thinking about Cody. No one noticed when the doctor walked into the room.

"Cody Martin," he stated for the second time making them all look up at once.

"We're here!" Carey replied standing up.

"Are you the patient's mother?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm his mother and this is Zack my oldest son and his brother."

The doctor nodded a greeting toward Zack and encouraged them to follow him leaving Moseby and Maddie to wait in the waiting room for a minute more.

"Doctor, what is going on with my son?"

"Your son is perfectly healthy, he's got a lot of cuts and bruises but they will heal. As for his knee, he did tear a ligament and fracture his kneecap, but thankfully it wasn't shattered. So we will be able to fix it with a simple surgical procedure."

"Surgery…oh no, my poor baby," Carey cried as Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't foresee any complications it's a pretty simple procedure, same day in and out. Also with physical therapy and patience he should be up and walking around in a few weeks," he explained. "I would like to set up a time for tomorrow morning, but I will need your okay since Cody is still a minor."

"Yes of course," she said. "Thank you."

"No thanks to me, you're son is a very strong willed young man. Reminds me a little bit of myself at his age," he smiled. "You can all go and see him but don't stay to long. We gave him some pain medication for his knee and so he may become a bit groggy. Also Mrs. Martin when you are finished we'd really appreciate it if you could fill out some paper work. The nurse at the desk will help you."

With some final instructions and a smile the doctor pointed toward a closed door down the hall then took his leave.

"Zack I'm going to pick up the paper work needed at the front desk then meet you in there," Carey explained. "Zack are you listening to me?"

"Yeah mom, I heard you," he replied. "I'm going to grab Moseby and Maddie first."

"Alright sweetheart," she stated with a frown. "You okay?"

Zack gave his mother a small smile and nodded before heading back toward the waiting room.

* * *

They all entered Cody's room eager to see him and noted his surroundings. The room wasn't very spacious and didn't really accommodate the two beds that were in it too well. But it was cozy and welcoming, well as cozy and welcoming as a hospital room could be he imagined. At least the second bed was empty so Zack was at least thankful for that and he would have some time to talk to his brother before having to leave.

"Wow, this is a big room," Maddie smiled sarcastically gaining Zack's attention.

"Believe it or not, this is one of our bigger rooms," the nurse smiled making everyone look toward her in surprise. "I know, I know, but I didn't build the hospital, I simply work here." She added making everyone grin.

She finished what she was doing and prepared to leave, making sure they knew if they needed her to press the red call button to Cody's right. They all stated that they understood as she exited.

Carey looked over toward her youngest and gave him a hug, "Cody honey how are you feeling?" she asked before releasing him.

"I'm fine mom, just getting a little sleepy," he replied with a yawn. "You know I have to have surgery in the morning?"

"Yes sweetheart I know," Carey told him sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "But don't worry its nothing to be afraid of and before we know it you'll be home and happy."

"Exactly," the hotel manger stated echoing her words.

Cody offered a small smile and listened to the conversation around him as he looked over to his brother who was currently looking out the window. Everyone had such nice things to say to him but the one person he wanted to talk to was silent and occupied by his own thoughts. They let him know how proud they were of him and how happy they were that he was safe.

Moseby even went so far as to tell him how he'd miss all his shenanigans while he was recuperating. Maddie thanked him for helping her get away. It was no secret to either one of them as to what would have happened if those goons had succeeded in their threats. Cody simply replied with, "Anytime."

But his thoughts were still on the one person he desperately wanted to talk to. The one person that seemed determined to avoid his gaze, the one person whose voice he ached to hear. He knew something was bothering him that was apparent from the moment he walked into the room. He just wished that he would tell him what that was.

Carey sensing Cody needed to talk to Zack told him that she was going to walk Maddie and Moseby to the entrance, and then finish signing the paperwork needed for the surgery. Cody smiled up at her thanking her for the small favor. He knew that the pain medicine was slowly kicking in because he was fighting to stay alert. But he knew that he would never be able to sleep peacefully if he didn't find out what was wrong with his heart, who still had his back toward him.

When they finally left the room he looked over toward his brother waiting for him to return his gaze. Finally after what seemed like forever the older twin looked up and there was such sadness in his eyes that Cody wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him.

"Zack, come here," he coaxed gently.

His twin walked toward him so slowly that he was almost tempted to ask if he had sand in his shoes. Zack picked up Cody's hand and began to caress it with his fingertips, like he used to do when they were little and wanted to apologize for something he'd done to his twin. He then pulled Cody's hand up to his cheek and leaned into it kissing the palm gently.

"I'm so sorry," a single tear slid down his cheek and Cody rubbed it away with his thumb.

"Why baby you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have gone with you, I knew something was wrong but instead of following my instincts I stayed behind. If I had been out there sooner you might not have gotten hurt," Zack sighed. "Codes, it's all my fault," he added turning his head so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in his lovers eyes.

"Look at me," the blond boy whispered.

Zack sat down on the bed and turned toward him. Yet, he still couldn't quite look him in the eyes. Cody leaned over and turned his head toward him and what Zack saw shining in them was love, pure and unconditional.

"My precious love," Zack whispered giving Cody a gentle kiss on his hand before turning to face him once more.

Zack leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Cody's tenderly making love to them. Nibbling and suckling. He slowly ran his tongue over Cody's lips in a silent plea for him to open to him. As he slid his tongue into his mouth he heard his lover sigh his name and that was all the encouragement he needed, as he then began to massage the deepest crevices of his mouth. When he deepened the kiss and felt Cody's hand on the back of his head he had to remember where they were, or he would have lost all sense and crawled into bed with his lover. Reluctantly he pulled away and sighed leaning his head against Cody's and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"That was so intoxicating…so sensuous," the younger boy smiled. "Zack lock the door."

"Baby, we both know I can't do that," he replied unable to stop himself from grinning. "But don't worry when I get you home I'll make up for it."

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too Codes," he whispered as they lightly brushed their foreheads and noses together. "Happy birthday baby."

"Happy birthday Zack," Cody whimpered as he slowly fell asleep.

Zack stayed a little longer just watching his baby sleep, he looked so beautiful and again he wished he could crawl into bed beside him. Safely wrapped in his arms and snuggled up together under the blankets. When the nurse came into the room and informed him that visiting hours were coming to an end he sadly stood up and whispered one last goodnight into his brother's ear before he left the room.

* * *

AN : Okay now the story will pick up a bit more. I wanted to incorporate Theo into the story because later on he'll play a big roll. Yes…spoiler we haven't seen the end of Theodore Cavanaugh. But it will be awhile until he shows up. As for now the next few chapters will be filled with twists and turns and the boys will be put through quite an emotional rollercoaster. So I hope you stick with me….

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Shocking Developments

* * *

Six weeks had gone by since the surgery. Carey had cooked a special dinner for the boys when Cody came home from the hospital. He was one hundred percent fully recovered now and she was so happy for him.

Even if she was in complete denial to the fact that she had seen her son's share a very passionate kiss. If truth be told, she had been shocked, then angry, and finally scared for them. She didn't know what to say, to do, so she finally opted for simply pushing it to the back of her mind and pretending it wasn't true. A figment of her imagination, or at least that's what she told herself.

But then one afternoon she returned to the suite to retrieve her purse before work when she heard it, the unmistakable sound of her two sons in the throes of making love. She stood rooted to the floor not able to move, time seemed to pass slowly until she was able to flee. She grabbed her purse and dashed out of the suite but couldn't quite get their voices out of her head.

Now as she sat on the living room couch watching them talking about the beginning of their senior year, she noticed what should have been so obvious before, the sensuous smiles, the loving glances, the secret caresses. And in that moment there was no doubt in her mind that her twins had fallen in love with one another.

"Mom are you okay?" Cody asked. "You have a strange look on your face."

"Everything's fine," Carey replied then smiled as a thought came to mind.

"You boys know Mrs. Patterson from my book club right?" Carey knew this would probably backfire on her, but she had too at the very least, give it a try. Since she wasn't supposed to know they were gay, let alone sleeping together she had to play it safe. "She has two daughters one is sixteen and the other is seventeen. Both are beautiful, smart, friendly, happy girls."

The boys gave her there _I know where this is going look_, but she continued choosing to ignore their accusatory stares.

"Mom?" Cody stated but she would not be deterred.

"Their names are Helen and Amber, and they are such sweet girls."

"Mom we know what you are trying to do, but…" Zack stated.

"Look boys, I'm not asking you to marry them. I'm asking you to take them out one Friday night maybe to a movie or to dinner, come on do this for me." She pleaded.

"Mom we can't," Zack voiced from he's seat on the sofa.

"Why not, why can't you?" she asked. "Neither of you have dated in awhile. I think this would be good for both of you."

"We just can't," Cody chimed in. "It wouldn't be fair to those girls to lead them on."

Still Carey would not take no for an answer. "Give me one good reason and then I'll drop the entire matter."

"Stop bugging us about this, we just can't," Cody told her.

"That's not a good excuse if you don't explain why you can't."

"Because…I've already made plans…" Cody stammered.

"And so have I," Zack added.

"Look the truth is I tried to set this up months ago," she stated. "The girls are a bit bummed out over the fact that their father got a promotion and therefore the family has to relocate to Arizona. So their mother and I thought it would be nice if the two of you were to take them out for the night. Get their minds off of the big move and treat them to some fun."

"So these aren't dates?" Cody asked not buying what she was telling them.

"Of course not," Carey innocently replied.

"So then it's a onetime deal?" Zack added.

"Of course it is."

"No offense but I smell a set up," Zack stated studying Carey's expression. She always smiled a bit too big when she was lying.

"Yeah mom, it does sound kind of fishy to me too," Cody agreed.

"I don't care how it sounds, you boys are going on this date and that's final."

And with that said Carey left the suite in a huff leaving the boys perplexed as she hoped her plan would work.

* * *

The twins looked to the door and then to one another. Both too confused to figure out what was going on.

"Zack what just happened?" Cody asked sitting in his brother's lap.

He laid his head against his twins shoulder and sighed, unsure of what to say. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. Still he didn't want to worry his lover, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I have no idea but just between you and me, she scares me sometimes," Zack replied making his brother laugh.

"We can't take these girls out, it would be wrong," Cody told his brother as the older boy began to nibble on his shoulder giving him goose bumps. "Are you listening to me?"

"Cody could we discuss this later?" he whispered resuming his delicious task as he then ran a hand underneath his sweater.

"This is serious, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss you senseless, that's what I'm going to do."

"We need to talk…"

Cody was immediately interrupted as his lover took his mouth in a hungry kiss and he found himself sighing into the intrusion. His senses melting as the kiss deepened and all previous thoughts vanished, leaving only heavenly sensations lingering behind from being so intimately touched.

"Zack…I'm trying…to…this…we..."

Zack left his neck and again returning his attention to Cody's lips, but the younger twin managed to pull himself away long enough to breathe and regain his thoughts.

"This is serious…"

"There's that word again," he whispered picking Cody up and carrying him into the bedroom.

"We're not going to talk about this are we?"

"Maybe later," he replied grunting. "Right now I'm horny as hell and all I want to think about is what I'm going to do to that delicious little body of yours."

"K…" Cody replied excited as he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

Anxious to get the party started Zack dropped Cody on his backside and hovered over him. But instead of laying down right away, he just stood gazing down at his lovers body with heated eyes. While he followed a line from the tip of his head to the bulge between his legs, making the younger boy blush and squirm in anticipation.

Leaning back on his elbows Cody waited as he watched to see what Zack would do next. He instantly got his answer as he leaned over him and turned on their boom box. The atmosphere in the room turned into pure heat and lust as Zack's movements became slow and lingering while he swayed to the music radiating from the small object.

Cody's breath hitched as his twin removed his shirt inch by painstaking inch. The desire in his eyes mirrored his lovers and he was drowning in its grasp. When the shirt finally hit the floor Cody unknowingly licked his lips aching to run his tongue and mouth over the tantalizing flesh.

Cody watched as Zack caressed his tight stomach muscles then inserted a finger into his mouth slowly suckling until it was wet. Sliding it down his smooth chest and twirling it around his bellybutton until it rested on his belt buckle.

Cody's member twitched and he fought the urge to shutter. He knew the older boy was teasing him which heightened the level of intensity he felt. But he was beginning to go to damn slow for his liking, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from what the fabric hid, the promise of pure ecstasy.

"Zack if you don't drop those pants now, I'm going to rip them off of you," Cody growled making Zack grin.

"I could say the same thing."

Cody instantly stood up, threw off his clothes and deposited them on the floor next to his lovers. Turning toward the other boy Cody realized he'd discarded his as well. But before he could make a move his twin made one of his own and Cody found himself flat on his back with his legs wrapped around Zack's shoulders, as his mouth found his cock and one hand caressed his testicles while the other worked its magic with his fingers inside his entrance.

Cody just about passed out from the instant gratification this caused. He'd never been touched in so many places at the same time and he was enjoying it tremendously, as his body moved to meet each amazing movement and quivered at the encounter causing small flashes of electricity to travel throughout his body. Small orgasms began to take part and with each one he found himself crying out Zack's name as he body threatened to fall apart from the heightened pleasure. He knew he would eventually break but couldn't resist calling out for more.

"Shit baby, you're driving me crazy…you taste so damn good."

"Zack…" the younger boy replied in a whimper as his hand remained buried in the blankets and his eyes fluttered closed once more content and in pure bliss. "Please."

Zack wiped his face with his hand and sat up, "Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yesss…" his lover demanded.

Zack placed himself near his lover's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, making Cody bite his bottom lip as he cried out. Zack did the same gasping as Cody's walls began to tighten around him and slowly squeeze him into a vise. Gently he began to move in and out of that impossibly tight hole, taking his time to feel each movement, breathe in each sigh and drown in the sheer ecstasy.

Cody gripped his twin a bit more and elevated himself to meet each new thrust deeply. Zack repositioned his legs, making sure to hit his lover's prostate at just the right spot. Cody moaned and Zack picked up the speed. Soon all coherent thought melted away and the boys were lost in euphoria as everything else drifted into oblivion.

Suddenly the pressure began to build and the pleasure intensified sending them both over the edge as their bodies began to convulse from the passionate encounter. A feeling like no other in the world took over, and Cody found himself crying out as the first signs of his climax began. Eventually, taking his twin with him as he too reached his own climax and he collapsed onto Cody's chest exhausted and spent.

After a few silent minutes the boys were able to function again while they got their breathing back under control. Zack rolled himself and his brother over so that their positions were now reversed. Cody pulled the sheets around them and snuggled back against him.

"Zack?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are we going to go on these dates?" Cody asked.

"You mean date?" Zack replied. "Date, meaning one."

"Okay, are we going on this double date with the girls?" he restated. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't, I don't either, but Codes mom does have a point. We don't really have a good reason not to. Well at least not one we can give her."

"I know, but…"

"It is only one night," Zack reasoned. "A movie and a pizza, what can happen?"

Cody knew the worry was apparent in his voice but he couldn't change how he felt. Something inside him said that going on this date would be a mistake even if there was a grain of truth to what his lover said. Still he sighed into his touch as Zack ran a hand through his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before he placed his head back onto his chest.

"Baby, what's really got you worried?" he asked caressing Cody's back. "You must know how much I love you. I mean you don't honestly think these dates will go anywhere, right?" he added confused as to how that could be possible. "The girls aren't even going to be around very much longer."

"I'm not worried…"

"Liar."

"Really, everything is good," Cody lied. "I guess I'm just reluctant to share you with anyone else."

"I can understand that. I feel the exact same way about you."

Cody smiled into Zack's chest and realized that he was being foolish. He knew that relationships were hard work under the best of circumstances, but when challenged. Realistically, their relationship was a unique one and for that reason alone he should get used to difficult situations. Still he hoped against hope this wasn't going to turn out to be one of them.

* * *

True to her word Carey Martin had set up the boys on a double date with her friends daughters. She felt slightly guilty and yet hopeful that this would help her son's. She knew it was a long shot, who was she to tell anyone who too love. But, she had to try and stop this before it went any further.

She loved Zack and Cody so much and too see them go through such a heartbreaking existence, destroyed her inside. She was doing this for them and in the end they would thank her. At least she silently prayed they would understand and forgive her.

"Zack have you seen my coat?" Cody asked his twin as he walked into the living room.

He was wishing they didn't have to go tonight, but his mom would not be dissuaded.

"Yeah, its hanging in the hall closet," Zack answered.

From the look he was giving him he knew he was wishing the same thing.

"This is going to be a great night," Carey sighed. "I can just feel it. Two people getting to know one another, possibly falling in love under the moonlight."

"You've been watching way too much Lifetime," Zack laughed. "By the way, don't push it. This isn't supposed to be a date, remember?"

Cody shook his head and began to wonder why she was so determined. It's almost like she knew about the relationship he had with Zack. That's crazy there was no way, they've been so careful. The young boy pushed the ridicules thought right out of his mind. He realized he should just relax and stop being so paranoid. He looked over toward Zack who was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV screen, pretending to be enthralled in a show on car chases.

"Cody humor me?" he heard his mother say returning his attention to her. "You don't think you could fall in love with one of these girls. Don't you want to fall in love?"

Cody knew that had grabbed his brothers attention but he still appeared distracted by the TV show.

"With the right person, I'm sure it feels amazing, but as for tonight, I think maybe your hopes are a little high," Cody stated noticing a faint smile play across his twin's lips which left him longing to kiss them.

"Okay, just promise me you and your brother will try to have fun. I know I'm forcing you to go, but this whole thing might not turn out to be such a bad idea," Cody smiled up at his mom and just nodded.

He knew that she was just trying to make them happy, but if she only knew how happy they already were. He looked over at Zack lovingly and had to restrain himself from walking over and sitting down in his lap. Zack gazed back up at him and gave him a silent, I love you look from just under his eyelashes. Cody gushed with happiness, and Carey pretended not to notice the interaction.

Time was running out so the twins grabbed their keycards and headed out the door. With one last have fun and stay safe, heard coming from inside the suite, the boys closed the door and walked over to the elevators.

Zack pulled his brother to him as soon as the two metal doors closed and wrapped him in his arms. They shared a very passionate kiss, which made Cody's toes curl as he sighed into Zack's mouth. The older boy eventually broke away from Cody, who had the silliest look on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle, making the younger boy blush.

"I love you Codes."

"I love you too, Zack."

They finally separated as the doors to the elevator opened exposing them to the lobby. Making their way out of the hotel they sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

AN: This was kind of done in a rush so I hope it still makes sense. I'll be setting up the rest of the story within these next of couple of chapters. So I ask for patience. Although they are important to the story they may not be as gripping as some of the chapters ahead. :)

Again please read and review, and as always feel free to pm me if you feel more comfortable. Thanks Again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Questions without Answers

* * *

The boys quietly stood waiting on the doorstep of the house that they were told was occupied by their two dates. "Are you ready?" Zack asked his little brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Zack stepped up and gently pushed on the door bell. The door slowly opened revealing two young girls who stepped out onto the porch and said hello.

"Hi, I'm Amber and this is my sister Helen," the first girl stated extending a hand in greeting.

"Hey," Zack replied shaking her hand. "I'm Zack and this is my little brother Cody."

The group of four extended their greetings and chit chatted for a bit before decided to head out. The movie theatre was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk there. Zack and Amber were in front with Cody and Helen bringing up the rear. To pass the time and too make sure things didn't fall into an awkward stage, they began a conversation.

They discussed everything from where they were from to what movies they liked to what kind of things they liked to do. Everyone seemed to be relaxing a bit. The girls were smart with great sense of humors and they found they genuinely enjoyed their company. Zack also noticed that they were very pretty.

Amber had long auburn hair and hazel eyes with a crème colored complexion, while her sister had black hair with brown eyes and a slightly tanner skin tone. He almost had to wonder about their parents, because in all honesty he would have never pegged them as sisters. Except for a few sprinkling of freckles and an adorable set of dimples, they looked nothing alike. He wanted to ask them about it, but he feared it would be rude, so instead he returned his attention to what they were saying.

Cody felt a bit saddened as he watched his brother give the girls the once over. And judging from the smile on his face, he wasn't too disappointed. Cody hung his head and they continued their walk as Zack and Amber took over the conversation. They finally reached the theatre fifteen minutes before the show was too commence.

The girls needed to use the restroom so the boys decided they would wait in line for popcorn. A few minutes later the small group found their seats in the half empty auditorium. For the next couple of hours they were engulfed in the situation played out for the characters on the screen. The title itself said it all, _Letters to Juliet_. The boys were never really into chick flicks, but they had to admit this one was pretty good and it hit Cody especially. But then lost loves and second changes always made his heart melt.

In turn Zack thought about Cody and glanced his way a few times only to realize he was engulfed in the movie. He looked so adorable when he had that look of wonderment on his face. That familiar warmth began to develop in his heart and he ached to pull him into his arms. But unfortunately this wasn't the time or the place for such affection.

Blinking for a minute he noticed Amber staring at him and smiling. He nodded and returned his attention to the movie, only to feel a warm hand slide into his. Zack looked down and realized she had entwined their fingers together and wasn't sure how he should react. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by pulling away, but the touch made him a bit uncomfortable, especially since he now noticed Cody's angry stare.

The movie continued but Zack's thoughts were far away. He thought about Cody and how wonderful it would be too one day set up a home with him, maybe even adopt a couple of kids. Yet in the back of his mind he wondered how realistic that would be. The world after all was not a very understanding place toward a relationship like theirs. Still he couldn't help but fantasize about it, and so didn't realize right away that Amber was asking him a question and the movie on the screen had ended.

"What?" he asked smiling. "I'm sorry I was thinking about something."

"We just wanted to know where you wanted to grab a bite."

"It doesn't matter I'm up for anything," he replied. "What do the three of you feel like having?"

"Dell's Pizzeria is downstairs," Cody suggested.

"Oh I love that place," Helen chimed in.

"Then Dell's it is!" Zack smiled as everyone agreed.

At dinner Cody wasn't very hungry, he was politely trying to listen to what Helen had to say, but it was getting hard to concentrate. His eyes kept straying to Zack and Amber. She was telling his twin about her future goals and dreams of one day going to college and then opening up her own veterinary clinic. Zack smiled and told her how commendable he thought her plan was, and then laughed when she told him a joke about a horse's behind.

As the dinner continued Cody noticed how the two seemed to be in their own little world, he understandably became saddened and hurt. Sensing this Zack looked over to his brother only to find him looking down at his plate, insistent against meeting his gaze. He then realized Cody had been really quiet and told himself he needed to remedy that as soon as they returned to the suite.

The walk home was quiet except for the two voices that seemed to echo in Cody's ears. They both said goodnight to the girls to which Zack received a small kiss on the cheek and an asked promise that he would call her for lunch sometime. He just smiled politely and took the piece of paper she handed him, which Cody assumed to be her personal cell phone number.

The girls went inside and the boys headed home. The walk was a silent one, Zack tried to talk to Cody but he refused to answer. When he reached for Cody's hand he was hurt to feel him pull away. A few more minutes passed and they were walking through Liberty Park. He couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Cody by the shoulders he pulled him into the privacy of some trees and forced him to look at him. "I don't get it, why are you so mad at me?" Zack practically growled in frustration.

"Figure it out!"

"Figure what out, she held my hand, not the other way around."

"Zack, she…oh never mind."

"Don't give me that," he replied lowering his voice. "Talk to me."

"I'm tired and I don't want to talk," Cody shouted pushing him away. "Just leave me alone."

"Cody?"

"No," Cody said before turning around and sprinting across the field and into the hotel.

Zack walked in a few minutes after and headed straight for the suite. When he arrived, he found a note from their mom that said she was working late, but she was excited about their dates and wanted to know all about them in the morning. Zack sighed and left the note where he found it.

Walking over to the bathroom door he found it locked and softly knocked. "Codes, come on, I know you're in there. Can we at least talk about what's upsetting you?" Zack's only response was the sound of the shower head. "Look buddy I hate when you shut me out like this."

In the next moment Zack heard the distinct sound of Cody's tears mingled in with the running water, and he instantly felt bad. He'd always hated it when his brother cried, but it seemed a hundred times worse when he knew it was because of him. He just wished that Cody could tell him what was wrong that way he could try and remedy the situation. But it didn't seem like that would be a possibility tonight.

Taking his coat off, he laid it on the chair near the coffee table, before slumping down on the couch. Determined to wait for Cody to come out of the bathroom so he could explain what was wrong, he turned on the TV to have a distraction so he wouldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Inside the bathroom Cody stood in the shower stall and let the warm water cascade down the entire length of his body. All the stiffness in his muscles seemed to melt under the slight pressure of the heat it radiated. Placing his knees up to his chest he didn't have the urge to fight the tears building up within him.

He knew he was probably being overly emotional, but he didn't care. He couldn't get the scene out of his mind. Tonight something important happened, he saw a glimpse of the kind of life he and Zack could never share. And the realization was heartbreaking.

They could never build a home, have a family and watch them grow. They would also be shunned by society. Heck, they couldn't even walk down the street hand in hand without gaining a few odd stares.

It wasn't fair. He wanted all those things but he wanted them with Zack. Still, as he watched him with Amber tonight he wondered if Zack felt the same way. He would have such a better life if they weren't intimately involved. He felt as if he were holding his twin back somehow, from having the life everyone deserves.

* * *

Zack lay in his bed watching the door and waiting for Cody to enter their room. When he finally did, he didn't even glance his way, but the older twin knew he'd been crying. He wanted to hold his lover so badly. But it didn't surprise him when Cody didn't come to him as he usually did and instead decided to crawl into his own bed as he pulled the covers over himself and faced the wall.

Zack got out of bed and laid down next to him, he was about to wrap his arms around him, when he heard his twin say. "Zack, I'd like to sleep alone tonight." It felt like a sucker punch to the stomach.

"Okay."

He then leaned down and softly kissed his brothers cheek then quietly got out of bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight especially without his lover by his side. So he decided to watch some TV. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't concentrate on the show.

He eventually turned off the set and walked back into the bedroom. He heard his brother's soft breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. So he walked over and looked down at his twin. He looked so sad, so defeated, so small, even in his sleep. He knew he had asked to sleep alone tonight, and he should respect that. But he couldn't help himself, so he slid into bed next to his lover and pulled Cody up close to him.

Cody smiled in his sleep and snuggled into him. When he sighed Zack's name the older twin smiled content just to hold him as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came much too early. When Carey walked into the room the boys were still cuddled up next to one another. At another point in time she would have found it cute, but now knowing what she knows, it saddened and disturbed her. Quietly leaving the room, she sat on the sofa waiting for them to emerge. It was time to confront them. But what was she going to say? Or for that matter what was she going to do? She decided the best bet would be to call her mother and so she picked up her cell phone.

Zack awoke first, looking over at Cody he sighed. All the events of the previous night returned and he wondered if maybe he should crawl back into his own bed. But Cody had other ideas as he moved so he could snuggle up against his chest. He was content to lay there with his eyes closed and just the feel of his twin lying so close next to him. But Cody had other ideas. Before he knew it he was being bombarded with soft delicate kisses. Which Zack marveled in.

"Codes I'm so sorry for last night, I was such an idiot."

"No Zack, I think I might have just over reacted. You just looked so, so happy and content, I couldn't help but wonder. Never mind it's not important."

"Baby, everything is important when it comes to you," he replied leaving a small kiss on the tip of his brother's nose. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I know this sounds crazy but I can't help wondering if maybe I'm holding you back from something. Something you'd be happier with."

"Happier with," he asked. "Like what?"

"For starters, maybe, having an open relationship with a girl instead of a secret one with me."

"Cody?"

"No, listen to me."

"Okay."

"I would never want to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "Codes tell me what's bothering you."

"There's a freedom to being in a heterosexual relationship that sometimes isn't felt in one like ours."

"You mean a homosexual one?" he questioned.

"Not necessarily, it would even be easier if we were just lovers and not brothers, and certainly not twins. Zack what I'm trying to say is, if you ever, I mean…if you decide you don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I'll understand. Like I said I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," he replied then thought about something. "Cody are you saying you don't want to be in this relationship anymore?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

Zack let out a sigh of relief which made Cody smile, than tenderly placed his fingers under Cody's chin so that he could raise it, so that they were eye level, "Listen to me, I love you and there is no question in my mind that you are and will always be the one for me. There is no one else I want or need as much as you. You are the air I breathe, you're my heart, my soul, my other half and I love you more than life itself. Don't you ever question that."

At this point Cody had to choke back a tear as he kissed his lover passionately. "Zack?"

"Hmmm….?"

"That was so sappy," he sighed. "But so nice to hear."

"Well I have more where that came from," he grinned.

"Oh is that right?" Cody laughed. "Prove it." He added as he slipped his arms around his neck.

"I love your smile, you're laughter, you're intellect, you're innocence, you're sensitivity, you're ass," he added causing the young boy to snicker. "I love you so much that I ache inside when I know I can't hold you. But when I'm finally able to, I feel completely loved, I feel like I'm home. If I can't be in love with you then I'd rather not be in love with anyone."

Zack kissed him passionately and intimately, making sure to wipe any and all doubts from his mind that he meant every word he said.

"Hmmm…" Cody sighed rubbing up against him. "I think I may need a little more convincing."

"You do realize mom's in the other room right?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Cody, I can't believe you just said that," the older twin laughed. "I think I maybe rubbing off on you."

"Words aren't the only thing I want to rub," Cody grinned proving his point by rubbing up against his twin's erection with his own.

Zack almost gasped at the incredible contact. "Cody you're not playing fair again."

"You do realize I have an insatiable sexual appetite."

"It's always the quiet ones," Zack snickered before kissing him one last time and reluctantly standing up so they could meet their mother in the living room.

* * *

The twins shared one last tender kiss before they got dressed and headed into the other room. They stopped when they noticed their mother sitting on the sofa looking over at them.

"Boy's how long have you been lovers?" she asked shocking them hell out of them.

* * *

AN: Well this is the last chapter before the story really gets going. So please tell me what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Reason without Logic

* * *

The boys sat on the couch in shock, "How long have you known?" Zack asked bewildered.

"The hospital, I walked into the room and you were sharing a kiss. I tried to pretend I didn't see what I thought I saw. Then I came home one day. I had forgotten my purse and I heard you. That's when I knew for sure I wasn't going crazy. When I began to notice little looks and tender touches, there was no question," Carey stated. "So again I ask, how long have the two of you been lovers?"

Their expressions said it all and they couldn't deny it any longer. Cody held Zack's hand for support and began to explain. "We've been lovers for less than seven months but we've been in love for years."

Carey sighed not sure what to say, she half expected a denial from one or both. But to hear a confirmation without so much as a pause was something she wasn't sure she was ready for. When a few minutes went by without a word the boys became concerned.

"Mom?" Zack asked. "Did you hear what he said?"

"This can't be happening."

"But it is," Cody voiced.

"You're brothers. You're twin brothers. I know, I carried you both for nine months. How?"

"We didn't plan it," Cody replied as his mother paced around trying to reason with the facts.

"Are you sure you're not confusing your twin connection with more intimate feelings?"

"No," they both answered.

"That has to be it," she said obviously to lost in her own thoughts to hear what they had to say. "I read somewhere where twins can sometimes confuse their feelings for romantic ones," she added as a thought occurred to her. "Is this some crazy scheme to get my attention? Are you doing this because I don't spend enough time with you?"

"Mom, with all due respect," Cody stated. "This isn't about you."

"Mom, he's right. As much as you want to deny it or pretend that it isn't true. The fact is, is that I'm in love with Cody. I know this isn't easy for you to understand, and I'm not sure I can explain it myself. But I love him with all my heart."

"I don't care what you think you feel. What you are doing is wrong and I won't have it under my roof."

"Technically this isn't your roof…"

"Zack?" Cody stopped him from going further by placing his hand on his arm. "I think what Zack means to say is that we aren't trying to hurt you or disobey you. But we love one another and we will be together. If you're worried about us being discreet, don't it's…"

"I'll tell you what it is…its over."

"No its not," Zack stated with fervor.

"Mom, listen to me. This isn't something that we can change or that will go away. It's not something you can fix or wish never happened. I'm sorry if this is hurting you. But keeping us apart or forcing us to stop is not the answer."

"I'm sorry boys I can't do this, I can't let this happen."

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

"Zack please," Cody whispered. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know, but this will end," she stated trying to hold it together and failing miserably. "I need some air and some time to think. I'll be back later."

She grabbed her purse and left the suite, inside the elevator she hit the emergency stop button, sat down on the floor and cried.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed instead of minutes before one of them managed to speak.

"Zack what are we going to do?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. But, whatever happens we deal with it together."

"I'm afraid," Cody told him beginning to get upset. "What if she separates us?"

"That won't happen," Zack said assuring him of that fact.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me," he replied tenderly kissing his forehead. "Nothing will keep me away from you."

Cody began to cry and Zack pulled him into his arms and held him as he wiped away his tears. Somehow, someway they had to convince their mother and make her understand that they belonged together. He was nothing without his twin. And she was just going to have to deal with their relationship.

"Everything will be okay," he cooed wondering how true that would be.

Zack was always the protector. He was always the one to keep Cody safe, from all hurt and worry. Now, he felt like somehow he was letting Cody down.

"Come on Codes, let's try to think about something else. After all we can't do anything until mom comes home and gives us a clue as to what she's thinking," Cody laid down so that he could place his head in Zack's lap.

"Zack if we do get separated or something happens know that I will always love you."

Zack stayed silent and continued to play with his twin's hair. Lost in his own worries.

* * *

A few minutes later the silence was broken by a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Zack stood up placing a kiss on Cody's temple as he did so.

"Hi boys, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in," their grandmother exclaimed grabbing a hold of Zack and giving him a fierce hug. "You both look so grown up."

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Cody asked with a smile while walking over and trying not to mention the fact that she lived in California. It must be a pretty large neighborhood he thought.

"Can't a grandmother visit the grandkids she hasn't seen in two years?"

"Of course you can, we've missed you," they both smiled, giving her a hug.

"I miss you too. Ever since your mother moved you here I'm lucky to get a call every now and then," she smiled still standing in the doorway. "Well, are you planning on asking me inside or do I have to stand out here?"

The boys stepped aside and let the older woman walk inside. The next few minutes were spent catching up on things, family and friends. Maureen Wright could always be depended upon for a good story. Whenever anything happened, they called her first. So she knew the in's and out's of what was going on with every single member. Which made the boys' wonder what exactly she knew and why she was here now? Not that they weren't happy to see her, but it did seem like quite a coincidence.

"How are Aunt Mel and the boys doing?" Cody asked. "We hear they are planning on filming another movie?"

"They actually just completed one and it should be out by the end of the year," she announced with excitement.

"Let's hope, we're still waiting for their last movie to be released," Cody stated a bit bummed about the whole thing.

"Well, I don't know much about the factors that go into releasing a movie, I'm sure it will be out soon."

"Sure it will," Zack stated earning a nudge from his brother.

Another hour went by and they got started on making lunch. Their discussion turned to everyday stuff, mainly school, their mother's work, expectations for college, and getting older. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Codes could you grab that?" she asked as he walked around the counter and pulled open the door.

"Hey, great place although the snow could be a bit warmer. Burrr…" the boy exclaimed making them all smile.

"Tom, I have to say, you've gotten soft living out in California," Cody smiled giving his cousin a quick hug.

"Nah," said a voice behind him. "He's always been soft." Tom turned and glared at his brother.

"Hey Codes, long time no see," Mitch stated embracing him in a hug.

"Hey guys, what brings you to our part of the country?" Zack asked giving his cousins high fives and hugs.

"Aunt Carey said that a little family reunion was in order," Mitch explained.

"That and there's free room service all week."

"Tom?"

"Mitch?"

They mimicked exchanging a look that read shut it before they walked over and gave their grandmother a hug.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's downstairs with Aunt Carey," the older twin explained. "She seemed a bit sad and out of it."

Zack and Cody exchanged a look. "She's fine, just tired from work I guess." It was obvious that they had been set up for something, but what, they didn't know.

The look shared between the two weren't lost on Tom and Mitch, but they remained quiet and didn't mention it. When Carey had called it was obvious she was upset. But, she wouldn't say why. So there mother filled them in and they were on the next plane to Boston.

"So I hear you've got a pretty good collection of video games," Tom asked Zack. "Mind if I take a peek?"

Zack smiled and ushered the three other boys into his room. Zack with Tom's help opened up a cedar chest and in it found massive amounts of games, making their cousins whistle. "Whoa if I had known you had this many, I would have been here ages ago," Tom chuckled.

Mitch just laughed as he plopped down onto one of the beds and looked threw a few of the games that were now scattered about. While they were trying to figure out what games to play before lunch they heard the door of the suite open up and their mom's unmistakable voice call out to them.

"Zack, Cody come say hi to your Aunt."

"Ok," came the answer as all four boys walked into the living room while the two women greeted their mother.

"Wow, you boys could be quadruplets," Mel stated looking at her boys as they stood next to their cousins. "The family resemblance is amazing."

"Yeah, except for one problem," Mitch smirked. "I'm so much better looking than all of them combined."

The three other boys rolled their eyes and laughed. Tom wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and gave him a knuckle sandwich to which he loudly protested. Lunch was spent in mindless family chatter as each tried to talk over one another's voices. During the conversation they heard another knock on the door.

"If that's another family member I'm telling them to go home," Zack complained.

"Zack, that's not funny," Carey told her son.

He simply chuckled and left his seat, "who is it?"

"It's me," came the unmistakable voice of the hotel manager. "I have a question for you two hooligans."

"Just a minute," Zack shouted and waved the other boys over. "Wanna have some fun?" he whispered. "I have an idea."

Zack put an arm around each of their shoulders and explained the plan. "Do you think you can handle it?" Tom and Mitch just smiled at Zack who grabbed a hold of Cody and pulled him into the boy's room closing the door behind them.

The three women knew they should put a stop to this but they were curious to see if it would work. "Do you think it'll work?" Carey asked her sister.

"Ye of little faith little sister, my son's are amazing actors. They'll pull it off."

"You're right, besides who says Tom can't play Zack and Mitch can't pull off Cody. They look exactly alike. This should be very interesting," she added as all three women looked on intently.

The boys opened the door to a very pissed off looking Moseby.

"What is it now?" Zack/Tom asked the man.

"Yeah Mr. Moseby when are you going to learn to trust us?" Cody/Mitch added.

"Trust you," he sneered. "Maybe when you learn to be a bit more responsible," he growled walking into the suite. He immediately noticed the other two women in the room, "I'm sorry Carey, I didn't realize you had company."

"It's alright Mr. Moseby let me introduce you. This is my mother Maureen Wright and my older sister Melissa Stevens."

Mr. Moseby extended a hand in greeting. "Please call me Marion," the older man stated noticing that although the two women weren't identical they did look very much alike.

"Thank you," they replied smiling.

"I'm the hotel manager of this fine establishment. So if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," he smiled. "Now, for you two," he growled turning his attention back to the boys.

Carey walked over and stood behind her nephews, "What have they done this time?"

"What haven't they done?"

"Okay, what _specifically_ have they done?"

"Yeah, if we're being blamed for something, wouldn't it be a good idea to tell us what that is?" Tom interrupted.

"I know it was you, I don't know when or how, but either one or both of you placed mouse traps in my file cabinet," Moseby explained showing them his swollen hand.

"If you're confused about how, when and who then how do you know it was one of us?" Tom asked. "In fact, who's to say you didn't put those in there yourself?"

"That's preposterous, why in the world would I do something like that?"

"You tell us?" Tom stated with a huge smile on his face.

Moseby huffed in his usual manner and then stomped over toward the open door, "Don't think this is over boys." He growled. "I'll be watching you." And with that he left the suite.

The three women laughed as Zack and Cody walked back into the room. "Impressive," Zack said with an approving nod.

"Yeah, very impressive," his brother said.

"Thank you," their cousins replied in sync.

* * *

After spending the afternoon together and most of the evening, the seven family members discussed sleeping arrangements. "It's simple, Tom and Mitch can sleep in Zack's bed, Zack and Cody can sleep in Cody's bed and the three of us can share the pull out." Maureen suggested before hearing a very firm no from Carey which startled everyone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" the older woman asked. "If this is a problem we can always make reservations."

"No, that's not what I meant by that."

"Then what is it?" Mel asked her sister as everyone waited for an answer.

"We have two inflatable mattresses," Cody suggested trying to make things easier. "It will only take a minute to fill them up."

"Yeah, then grandma and Aunt Mel can each have a bed and Tom and Mitch can share an inflatable while Cody and I share the other one."

"No!"

No one was sure what to say, but Mel walked over to stand next to her sister. She knew something was wrong, it was obvious when she had talked to Carey this afternoon. Everyone's concern peeked when Carey burst into tears and ran into the bathroom crying. Zack and Cody stared at the floor as soon as everyone looked over to them for an explanation.

"Zack, Cody you have two minutes to tell us what's going on?"

The twins exchanged a quiet glance, both too afraid to say anything.

"We're waiting," Maureen said again.

"We don't know," Cody replied telling a half truth and not being able to meet her eyes.

"Obviously something is wrong," Mel remarked walking over and softly tapping on the bathroom door.

"Sit," Maureen told her grandson's. "The truth, now."

* * *

"Carey it's me, open the door," her sister quietly demanded before hearing the latch unlock from the inside.

Mel walked inside closing and locking the door behind her before sitting down on the tub's ledge next to a weeping Carey. "I knew something was wrong when I spoke to you earlier. I could hear your voice crack. Now talk to me." She finished handing her a tissue and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do?"

"What to do about what?" Mel asked. "Come on Carey we're sisters, twins. We can figure this is out together." She added assuredly.

Carey began to dab at her eyes, something that seemed useless since for every tear wiped a fresh one would appear. "That's the thing, I don't think we can."

"It can't be that bad," her worry was increasing by the minute. "Talk to me," she begged once more.

"Mel before I tell you what happened I need you to make me a promise."

"Carey you're scaring me."

"Promise me you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you," Mel didn't know what was going on but she knew that look. "Alright, I promise."

Carey stood up and began to pace. "They're in love with one another."

"Who?"

"Zack and Cody."

"Of course they love each other," she stated confused. "Their brothers."

"You don't understand," she tried once again. "They love one another…romantically."

Mel could only stare at her sister dumbfounded. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the tears still falling down her sister's cheeks. The thought that her nephews could be together in that way was beyond all comprehension.

"What are you saying, exactly?" she asked again not quite grasping what Carey was trying to tell her.

"Their intimately involved," when Mel still didn't seem to understand Carey sighed. "Their boyfriends, sleeping together…their having sex."

Mel stayed silent for a minute trying to force herself to process what she had just heard. She'd expected something bad had happened, but nothing like this. Her nephews were _together?_

"I don't know what to do," Carey continued. "They asked me to except this, except them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And what's worse, the look in their eyes when I said it, it was almost like I'd slapped them. I want them to be happy, but not like this. This will ruin their lives."

"I don't know what to say…" Mel began.

"I'll do anything you say," she asked desperate for advice.

"Have you tried doing something about this?"

"I tried to set them up with the daughters of a friend of mine."

"I see and how did that go?"

"I came home after my show and they were fast asleep lying in each other's arms," she told her. "Please help me. I don't understand how this could happen."

"I don't either, I'm completely at a loss," she replied. "Have you tried calling Kurt?"

"No, he's in Europe on tour with his band," Carey replied. "I didn't want to bother him. I guess the truth is I wouldn't know what to say."

Mel looked into Carey's eyes. They held such a sad desperation that it scared her. There was only one time she'd seen that look before, and that was when Carey had asked for her help to try and save her marriage.

"Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?" she asked. "How do you know they are lovers?"

"You don't believe me?" Carey cried.

"It's not that, it's just…this is a pretty farfetched idea. I just want to make sure you aren't mistaken. Tell me exactly what happened."

Carey began to fill her in on all the events that took place since she first walked in on them in the hospital. All the moments she'd witnessed, all the things she'd walked in on, everything leading up to the confrontation.

"They admitted it. They're in love with one another."

Mel shook her head trying to clear it. "Alright, we need to separate them, and maybe if enough time passes, they'll remember they are brothers and forget everything else."

"I can't do that, they'll hate me." Carey cried.

"For a little while maybe, but they'll come to realize that this is the right thing to do and forgive you."

The two sisters continued to talk for a while longer, trying to come up with a logical explanation as well as a realistic solution. Anything that would prevent the boys from continuing their relationship. From something as simple as separating them to more drastic measures like therapy. When they left the room later that night, Mel had promised not to say anything to the rest of the family until she was ready.

* * *

Maureen, Tom and Mitch sat on the couch when the door to the bathroom finally opened and Mel walked out with her sister. They immediately noticed how much better, calmer Carey seemed to be. Whatever happened their talk had apparently fixed it.

Looking around the room Carey noticed that her son's were missing, "Where are Zack and Cody?"

"They went to the library," Mitch replied. "Something about a project they had to finish tonight."

"It's Friday."

"They said they wanted to finish it tonight so they would have the weekend free to spend with us."

Something didn't add up, but Carey didn't voice her concerns. Still she wondered if the library had truly been their destination. She could feel three pairs of eyes on her as she walked over and with Mel's help began to clean up a bit.

"Is everything alright now?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Maureen asked. "A few minutes ago you acted like the world was coming to an end. And now you expect us to believe that everything is alright?"

"Everything's fine," Carey told her mother who eyed her suspiciously.

"Boys if you take a look I believe I have some loose change in my purse. I know I saw a game room downstairs, why don't you and your brother head down there for a spell."

"Sure grandma," Mitch replied earning a sigh from his brother who was hoping to stick around a few minutes more to find out what was going on.

When they left the suite Maureen turned her attention to both her daughters. "Alright girls, you've never been able to keep secrets from me. So spill it. What was the reason you were so upset a minute ago?" she asked turning to her youngest.

The two younger women exchanged a look and gave up. "Mom you may want to sit down for this," Carey implored.

* * *

"Zack I can't do this, not right now, we're breaking mom's heart," Cody insisted. "I just want her to be happy."

"What about our hearts, our happiness, don't they count for anything?"

"This won't be forever," Cody said leaning up against his brothers back. "We're not breaking up. We're taking a break. There's a difference."

"Really Codes, because it doesn't feel like there's much difference."

The twins had locked themselves in a janitor's closet a few floors up. "I think this will be for the best. Give them a chance to get used to the idea of us being together." Cody added.

"You know she more than likely told Aunt Mel," Zack theorized.

"I know."

"I can't lose you," Zack whispered his back still turned as he faced the wall.

"You won't lose me, but we have to think about her right now. Our relationship isn't easy for her. I'm sure it won't be an easy adjustment for anyone. So we have to try and take this slow for their sake."

"Codes if you haven't noticed, we are way beyond taking things slowly."

"You know what I mean."

The older boy turned around and pulled Cody deeper into his embrace. "How am I going to do it?"

"Do what?" Cody asked snuggling deeper into the other boy's arms.

"Keep my hands off you. Keep my love from showing. You realize the more I touch you, the more I want you."

"Zack?" Cody whimpered trying to think of their surroundings before feeling Zack's hands gently make their way underneath his shirt.

"Yes baby?" taking Cody's mouth in a deep sensuous kiss he hesitated for only a moment.

The younger boy was losing all grasp of his senses as the air in the room became stifling. He felt his back being pressed up against the wall and all he wanted now was to feel the length of that strong body being pressed against his own. When he felt a strong thigh grind into the most sensitive part of his anatomy he lost all since of reason. In a matter of moments Zack had both their shirts off and was now working the buttons on their blue jeans.

Cody moaned, urgently rubbing his hands over Zack's back and shoulders needing him closer. When he gripped his lovers butt cheeks, he smiled in satisfaction when he earned a very primitive growl. Zack wrapped his lovers legs tighter around himself and before he knew what was happening Cody felt the older boy enter him. A surge of pain made him stiffen and for a minute they both froze before they continued.

As he held on Zack continued to penetrate him. Slow at first then harder until Cody found himself crying out for more. Zack had to muffle both their cries as their pleasure intensified. Soon their tongues were dancing in rhythm to his thrusts and all Cody knew for the next few minutes was how incredible it felt to have Zack inside him.

Cody thought that any minute he would break in half from the pressure that was building. He cried out one last time before he felt his body convulse and his seed was spent. Zack continued for a few more thrusts until he too succumbed to his own climax. They stood glued to the wall as Zack remained inside him. A feeling he loved since he didn't want to lose that warmth just yet.

Panting and covered in sweat Zack slowly laid down on the carpet bringing his twin with him, while all the while never losing that contact. As they snuggled together both lost in bliss no words needed to be exchanged to know that this was more than just physical attraction.

"Please don't do this," Zack whispered placing a soft kiss on Cody's nose.

"Zack…" Cody sighed into his mouth. "We have too. We can't give her any more reason to separate us."

"Alright, we'll try it your way. But if it doesn't work, remember your all mine."

"I always have been."

The two remained there for a few more minutes before they realized it was time to head back. Standing up and getting dressed was difficult knowing that they wouldn't be together for awhile. They almost jumped when Zack's phone went off. Glancing at the caller ID he immediately ignored it causing Cody to look at him in question.

"That was Amber."

"Oh," was all Cody could say.

"I've been ignoring her calls since our date," Zack stated. "She wants to go out again just the two of us. I guess I better call her later and let her know that we can only be friends."

"No," Cody stated as Zack looked on in confusion. "I think you should go out with her."

"Why?"

"Because, then mom will know that we're trying. I'll even ask that girl Kendall out from my math club. Between the two of us, maybe mom will let up. That way, when everything calms down we can be together again."

"Codes, do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes," the younger boy sadly replied.

"Is that what you really want?" Zack whispered.

"No, but what I want and who I want is destroying our mother. We need to think of her right now. Seeing her run into the bathroom like that was heart wrenching. Try and understand, this is the only way," Cody sighed. "But, I do have one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't fall in love with her and forget about me," Cody sighed before Zack placed a hand against both of his cheeks and drew him in for a long loving and lingering kiss.

As they separated Cody tenderly pressed a soft kiss to each of his lover's palms. "Baby, this plan of yours better work, because being without you is going to be torture."

* * *

AN: I was wondering how interesting it would be for Carey to have a twin sister. Which in turn got me thinking about what Zack and Cody's cousins might look like. So in my mind I came up with a factious version of Dylan and Cole Sprouse…Thomas and Mitchell Stevens. Every once and awhile I come up with wacky twists that might not make sense to anyone but me, but it's fun to see it played out on a page. So hopefully you like it.

Please read and review – thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Destructive Behavior

* * *

Downstairs in the game room, Tom and Mitch were in the middle of a game of Alien Invasion when their cousins walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how was the library?" Mitch asked.

"Good the project is done," Cody replied. "How's my mom, did you see her before you came down?"

"She seemed okay, definitely calmer after mom talked to her," Mitch stated.

"Mitch get your head in the game, we're getting creamed," his brother told him.

"Actually, its getting kind of late don't you think?"

"No," was all Tom responded before concentrating on his war ships.

"Well, I'm heading upstairs. I didn't get any shut eye on the plane before we landed."

"I think I'll go with you," Cody added. "I'm a bit tired myself," he stated exchanging a look with Zack that Mitch couldn't quite interpret.

"Are you serious bro," Tom complained. "You're going to leave me here to get my butt kicked?"

"Nope, he's not," Zack answered for his cousin as he took the controls from him and he and Tom took over the battle as they faced their virtual enemies together.

Smiling Mitch and Cody watched them for a minute before leaving them to their devices. In the elevator they talked about the movie Mitch and Tom had made and how he was anticipating a release date for the DVD. Unfortunately, according to Mitch it seemed like it would be slow in coming do to some negativity that took place on the set.

"That's terrible," Cody stated. "I'm really sorry and I hope they can get it all worked out soon."

"I'm sure they will," his cousin replied. "At least I hope they do. But knowing our luck it won't be released until after we head off to college."

Inside the suite Cody spotted his mother in the kitchen and instantly walked over where he soon wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mom," he whispered into her ear.

"It's alright Cody we'll talk in the morning," Cody nodded in understanding. "Would you like a piece of pie?"

"Sure mom."

Maureen walked out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. "Where are your brothers?" she asked her two grandsons respecting her daughters wishes to forgo a family discussion on what she'd been told tonight.

"Oh, they'll be up soon, their busy fighting aliens."

Maureen and Melissa exchanged a look of confusion before Carey smiled. "Game room," she stated and they nodded.

The night wore on and about an hour after Mitch and Cody had come home, Tom and Zack followed them with grins plastered across their faces.

"So I would be safe in assuming that we don't need to worry about aliens attacking in the night?" Cody chuckled.

"Yup we whipped their butts," Tom announced wrapping an arm around Zack's shoulder. "Right, cuz?"

Zack returned the smile, "you better believe it. They didn't have a prayer."

"They were begging for mercy, huh?" Mitch laughed.

"How did you know?" Zack smirked sitting down at the table in front of a piece of pie. "So what did we miss?"

"Not much just talking about what we should do tomorrow," Mitch stated.

"Yeah, you boys will be on your own, because we girls are going shopping."

"So then what did we come up with, bro," Tom stated ignoring the dreaded word all women seemed to love.

"Mall, more specifically, the arcade and movie theatre that is in the mall."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied stuffing a piece of lemon meringue in his mouth.

"Tell them what else happened," Carey stated placing a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I don't really think it's worth ment…."

"Of course it is. Come on honey tell everyone about the good news."

Cody put down his fork and avoided Zack's eyes. "I don't know."

"Come on Cody," Mitch chimed in. "Why are you so afraid. We had to practically twist your arm to get you to call her. You're the one that said you wanted to ask her out in the first place."

"I did hear you say that," Carey beamed. "Come on tell everyone about…my goodness, what is her name again."

"Kendall, her name is Kendall," Zack offered quietly.

"That's it," Carey stated. "Cody has a date next Saturday night with her."

Cody stared at his pie unable to keep up with the conversation. He kept his eyes on his dessert even though he knew Zack's eyes were boring into him and begging for contact. Cody didn't need to look into those eyes to know that this action was hurting his twin.

When he was asked if he'd been seeing anyone, Kendall's name suddenly popped up and through force he found himself picking up the phone and calling her, and he hated himself for doing it.

Still he knew that he would be seating in his brothers seat when it was his turn to call Amber. Something inside him broke a little as he remembered that night, the night that too this day still haunted him. The way Zack smiled at her, the natural way they seemed to connect.

He used his mother as an excuse but he knew deep down that he needed to make sure this was what Zack truly wanted. His lover had told him over and over that it was and he believed it, but that unshakable feeling still reared its ugly head every once in a while. Zack stood up breaking Cody out of his trance.

"I'm exhausted," he exclaimed picking up his plate and cup as he walked over to the sink and placed them in it. "I think I'll have to call it a night, I'll see you all in the morning."

Zack nodded to everyone as goodnights were offered then walked into the bathroom to change. Cody stared at the closed door and fought the urge to run in there after his brother. As everyone continued talking around him Cody watched as a few minutes later, Zack entered their bedroom closing the door behind him and turning off the light.

* * *

Zack lay in the dark wrapped up under his blankets. Silently he cried and prayed Cody couldn't feel it even though he knew he could. Cody knew his heart was breaking just as easily as he knew Cody's heart was breaking also. He knew this was coming, they had talked about it. He just didn't think it would come so soon.

It didn't take him much time did it, maybe this was what he really wanted. Maybe this was Cody's excuse and he really wanted Kendall all this time. Zack's mind wondered back to the night with the Patterson sisters. Something he'd asked him still stuck in his mind.

"_Sometimes I wonder…"_ Cody had said. _"If you would be happier having an open relationship with a girl instead of a secret one with me. Zack if you decide you don't want this…you don't want me, I'll understand. I want you to be happy."_

Was this Cody's way of saying he didn't want to be with him anymore. Was he missing something? Did he want a relationship with a girl, with Kendall?

Zack was still contemplating all this over in his mind when he heard the door to his bedroom open then slowly close. "Zack, are you sleeping?" his brother asked him.

Zack knew Cody was on the verge of tears but he remained still with his eyes closed. "I love you so much, I know I'm hurting you, I know I'm hurting us, but I'm trying to do the right thing. I wish I could make you understand." Cody said to the sleeping figure as he leaned down and softly kissed his tear stained cheek. "You're everything I've ever wanted, everything I need. Please remember that."

Cody leaned in one more time and lightly pressed his lips to Zack's before pulling off his socks and shoes. Not even bothering to change into his pajamas he slipped into bed next to his twin. Zack stayed silent as he felt him slowly fall asleep beside him, falling asleep himself a few minutes later.

* * *

Morning came too soon, the boys were still in bed when Mel and Carey walked in to wake their sons for breakfast. Tom and Mitch were fast asleep in Cody's bed huddled together for warmth. Zack and Cody in Zack's bed were together the same way. The two women looked over at the two sets of twins.

"They look so at ease, so at peace," Mel stated. "You almost have to question how it would be so difficult for something like this to happen."

"I know, I've seen the loving glances Zack and Cody share, the almost transfixed way they watch one another, as if no one else is in the room," Carey added. "I think how lucky to feel such an emotion. Then I remember their brothers."

Mel sighed wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder. "I guess so, but looking at them last night so small and defeated. I almost felt sorry for them."

"What are you saying?" Carey stated becoming upset. "You haven't changed your mind about what we're doing."

"They obviously love one another deeply. I guess I'm starting to wonder if it's such a good idea for them to be apart," she theorized. "I know if it were Tom and Mitch it would be devastating as their mother to watch them go through something like that." Carey walked out of the room followed by her sister.

Carey whirled around on her. "Yes," she half shouted. "But, this isn't happening with Tom and Mitch, this is happening with Zack and Cody. I love them; they're a part of me. Do you honestly think that I would purposely try to hurt them if I had a choice?"

"Of course not, but if we go through with this that's exactly what you're going to do," Mel explained. "Whether you realize it or not."

Hearing the commotion Maureen walked out of the bathroom. "Girls keep it down the boys are asleep."

"Mom this has to be said," Mel retorted. "Carey you have to be sure, because there will be no coming back from this."

"I know what I'm doing," she stated angrily. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but you need to hear me out first. I'm your sister and your right they're not my sons, but I love them just as much as if they were. Maybe I shouldn't say much but you asked for my help, and my advice, here it is." She lowered her voice before continuing. "They're going to be hurting, and you're the one who's going to hurt them."

"This is for the best…"

"Let me finish," she continued. "I know you don't want to hear this. But your sons love one another; they love each other very much. I didn't have to be in the room longer than a minute to figure that out. Do you really want to lose them, is that really what you want?" Mel moved to stand in front of her when Carey turned away, forcing her to face the problem. "Do you want them to despise you so much that you lose their love and respect for you? You love those boys, is it really that hard to accept them?"

"Yes alright, damn it, it is," she shouted unable to control herself, her feelings evident in the contours of her face. "I can't help how I feel."

"Neither can they," she replied.

"Mel, Carey please?" Maureen stated walking over to her daughters. "Let's talk about this rationally."

"Yes, they can. They can't feel this way it's not natural. Once they figure that out…"

"Carey, you can't just shut off feelings like this."

"Yes you can," she shouted. "They just need a little help to understand, that's all. They'll realize they've crossed the line and…"

"And what?" Mel shouted. "Nothing you do is going to change the way they feel about one another."

"I'm making the call," Carey walked over and grabbed her cell phone off the counter.

"Carey honey, please think this through?" Maureen said stepping in. "I know I told you to sleep on this. But they're your children. You can't do this."

"The hell I can't," she said. "They're still minors, therefore I still have the final say as to what I will and will not allow."

"This is a drastic solution. You could severely traumatize them. Carey think about this. I may not agree with their relationship, but I don't agree with your line of thinking either."

"Why can't you understand this?" Carey shouted. "They will be destroying their lives if they are allowed to continue."

"Destroying their lives, or yours?" Mel accused.

"Mel, that's enough."

"No it's not mom," she replied before turning her attention back to her sister. "Tell the truth."

"Fine mine, okay I admit it. I'm ashamed of them. Is that what you want to hear?" She stated. "They disgust me…"

"Carey?"

"I can't look at them without feeling sick to my stomach. This is wrong, it's immoral and illegal. I hate the fact that I lie awake at night wondering what they're doing, wondering if I should stop it. Their brothers, twins, they should not be touching one another that way. Any psychiatrist would agree with me."

"Carey you need to stop, now!"

"If I had known they would do this to me. I would have never left that abortion clinic still pregnant."

Carey looked over and noticed all eyes glued on the bedroom door. "Oh God!" Carey whispered breaking down in tears. "I didn't…you don't understand."

Cody and Zack stood in the doorway both completely shocked. Livid and pale they remained despondent to the situation as Carey tried her best to reach out and explain what she meant. But, it was too late, before anyone could react Cody rushed out of the suite with Zack on his heels.

Carey kneeled down on the rug sobbing into her hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

AN: Surprised? ;)

Please read and review. I'm looking forward to finding out what you think. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Severing Ties

* * *

"Carey, be honest with me," Maureen told her daughter. "What you said about the abortion clinic…"

"I was young, Kurt was on tour. I was scared."

"So you were really thinking about having the pregnancy terminated?"

"It's not something I'm proud of. I walked out a minute after I walked in. I knew I couldn't go through with it."

"Does Kurt know?" the older woman asked her daughter.

"No, no one knew until a minute ago."

"Wow, what a time to make such a confession."

"How could this have happened," Carey cried.

"The question is how could you have said those things?" Mel interrupted.

"Mel, you're not helping," Maureen scolded.

"Is it true?" Mitch stepped up followed by Tom. "Are they, I mean..."

"Lovers," Tom stated. "You can say it."

"Whoa…"

"Just what I was thinking little brother."

"Boys do me a favor."

"Sure grandma."

"Check on your cousins," she responded.

"Where would they go?"

"Try the lobby, the game room, the pool on the roof…"

"The janitors closet down the hall from the pent house suite on the 25th floor."

The four individuals looked to Carey in question. "How do you know that?" Tom asked his aunt.

"I'm their mother," she replied, when they gave her a quizzical look she elaborated. "I saw them go in there a few weeks ago after I finished visiting with London."

"Oh that's right she lives up there," Tom surmised.

"Must be nice to have an entire floor to yourself," Mitch chimed in.

"Boys?" Maureen stated eager to continue the conversation with her daughter. "Your cousins."

"Alright, we're going," Tom replied as he and his brother left the suite.

"So what do we do now?" Maureen asked wanting to console her daughter and put some ease to her mind, even if that meant first finishing this conversation.

"I don't know," Carey whispered tears returning to her eyes. "I didn't mean to say…"

"What did you mean to say?"

"Mel, enough, I mean it," Maureen warned her daughter. "You may be an adult but I'm still your mother and Carey is still your sister. She deserves your compassion. Do I make myself clear?"

"What about those poor boys?" she harshly replied. "Don't they deserve our compassion after what they've just heard?"

"I'm a horrible person," Carey whispered wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"No sweetheart. You aren't a horrible person, just a scared mother."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Mitch, don't give me that," the older boy stated. "What do you think about what they said?"

"They're lovers," Mitch grimaced.

"Yeah threw me for a loop too."

"I hate to say this," the younger twin whispered as if someone were around to hear. "But, I'm almost afraid of what we may find."

"I just had the exact same thought," Tom replied as they headed on to the elevator.

* * *

Zack caught up to Cody and gently pulled him into the same janitor's closet they had been in before. He locked the door and immediately pulled Cody to him. The younger boy readily went into his arms as his tears continued falling down his cheeks.

"Zack did you hear what she said?"

"I heard."

"She didn't want us, and now she can't even look at us."

"I know what she said I was in the room too," the older boy sternly replied before realizing he did so. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm just still trying to believe it."

"Zack…"

"Listen to me," he started caressing his lover's shoulders. "We don't have anything to be ashamed of. This is her problem, not ours."

"But, Zack…"

"No, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know I do but…"

"No buts," the older boy replied. "There is no one more important to me then you. Mom will see that in time and accept it."

Cody wanted so badly to believe that, but he knew the truth. He'd never forget those words. His mother was ashamed of them, no, she was disgusted. She couldn't have said it any more clearly if she tried. He knew what he had to do.

"Zack I don't want to be here anymore."

"Do you want to head back to the suite?"

"No I mean, I don't want to be here at the Tipton."

"Codes?"

"We can make it out there by ourselves," Cody replied. "It won't be that hard. We'll each get a job and maybe for a short while we can stay with friends. Or even rent a motel room somewhere."

"Cody…"

"Zack please," Cody interrupted. "I can't walk back into that suite. I can't face her."

"Cody it won't be easy," his brother stated. "Think about this for a minute. We'll need some place to go. We'll need jobs, food…"

"Please," Cody pleaded through his tears and Zack couldn't say no again.

"Alright, we'll find something," Zack gently replied as he kissed the remaining tears from Cody's cheeks. "It may take awhile, but…"

"It just so happens that we've bought a house near UCLA. Isn't that right, Mitch?"

"That's right, four bedrooms, two and half baths, a family room, a game room."

"Speaking of, I haven't finished testing out all those games of yours," Tom interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not," Mitch shrugged. "Unless you have some weird reason to refuse our offer, I think it's a great idea."

Zack exchanged a look with Cody, and when he smiled up at him his heart melted and the decision was made."I guess we better start packing."

* * *

"They can't go!" Carey sternly shouted. "I told you one or neither."

"Their seventeen," Maureen stated trying to reason with her daughter. "I think this is a good idea."

"You would."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, answer me. What are you talking about?"

"You're not their mother."

"Damn it Carey," Mel was interrupted by a hand to her arm.

"I would like a minute with Carey alone," Maureen stated. "I think everyone needs some time to cool off. Besides, no one is eaten and I'm sure the breakfast buffet downstairs is filled with wonderful things."

"Mom?"

"Don't mom me," Maureen told her. "If you're not going to be part of the solution then you're a part of the problem." Maureen sighed. "Sweetheart please, take the others downstairs."

Mel sighed frustrated, "Alright."

"No its not alright, she doesn't get a choice or a say," Cody chimed in.

"Cody?"

"No, I don't care. You can both talk until your blue in the face. I'll never forgive her for what she's said."

"Cody think about this," Zack said wrapping his arms around him from behind and leaning his head on his brothers shoulder. "She's still our mother."

Cody pulled away from Zack and turned toward the woman in question. "I don't care, what she said hurt."

"Cody I didn't mean to say that I'd abort you and Zack. I never would have if…"

"If what mom?" Cody asked her. "We weren't sleeping together."

"This is wrong!"

"No its not," Cody shouted. "Not to me."

"Cody I'm doing this because I love you. You don't know how hard your lives are going to be if you continue this," she shouted. "You have your whole lives to live. If you pursue this, you'll be making a big mistake."

"That's right mom, my life, my life and you have no right to tell me who I can and can't share it with."

"Time apart will give you a new perspective on things."

"Carey, I think you should let them go," Maureen told her.

"No," Carey cried. "I've already told you, Cody you can go, but Zack stays here."

"That's not your choice," Zack insisted taking his brother by the arm and walking into the other room with him. "We're done talking," he added before closing the door behind them. The older twin headed over to the closet where he pulled four duffel bags off the shelf. "Let's pack," he smiled pulling his twin in for a quick kiss before they began.

"Aunt Carey we know your upset," Tom calmly told her. "But I think under the circumstances letting them live with us would be the best decision you can make."

"It seems I don't have a choice," she sadly replied openly conceding to the fact that she'd failed as a mother. "They're going to do this no matter what I say."

"Are you surprised?" Mel stated sympathetically. "They get their stubbornness from our side of the family," she smiled putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Aunt Carey, everything will be alright," Mitch chimed in. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Inside the bedroom Zack noticed how quiet his brother had become. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Codes."

"Zack please, not now."

"Alright."

The next hour felt like time had been suspended somehow. Cody and Zack were moving and yet the younger boy couldn't quite remember going through the motions. His heart was breaking and he couldn't make it stop. His mother's words were still running through his head and he hated her for them. The thought of how long she'd known followed another thought and he knew in his heart of hearts that she'd set them up. He wasn't about to give her the chance to do it again, because if he did, their relationship would pay the price. They needed to leave, and they needed to do it today.

When they finished Cody gazed at the four duffel bags lying on the floor and wondered how they gotten there. Had he distanced himself that much from reality? Was he so hurt that he let his emotions dictate his steps?

"Codes?" Zack whispered pulling him into his arms.

"It's not fair," he whimpered letting the tears that he was holding back finally fall.

Zack held him for awhile. "Let it out baby," he cooed caressing his back soothingly in the hopes that he would feel better. When he did Zack kissed each cheek tenderly.

"Zack can I have a minute alone?"

Zack smiled, "I'll take the bags in the other room."

"Thanks," Cody kissed him before watching him walk out of the room.

This all felt so unreal. Like everything was happening at a distance and he wasn't part of the program. Staring at his brother's side of the room then at his own, so many memories took over. He ran a hand over Zack's bed remembering the nights they'd held one another. He picked up a picture on his nightstand of the two of them laughing the day they'd first moved in. Now the memory seemed like another life altogether.

He thought of games they'd played, chores they done, schemes they'd brainstormed together. He loved this room somehow it was a part of them. It was home. Leaving it behind, felt like leaving an old friend. He turned his back in fear that he might break down again and he wanted to leave here with some pride.

He walked out into the living room meeting a solemn bunch. His cousins were standing near the door with Zack both packed and ready to go. His aunt and grandmother were standing near his mother waiting to say their goodbyes. Cody smiled and returned the hugs he was given. He didn't dare look in Carey's direction. Too him she was dead and he didn't wish to think of her. He picked up a couple of the duffels and walked out of the suite with his cousins and brother following behind. Leaving his life at the Tipton behind him.

* * *

AN: Okay this chapter was a bit shorter then I wanted it to be. But, I hope it still keeps you interested. California will bring a lot of changes and a few surprises. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – California Living

* * *

A year had gone by since the twins took off for the sunshine state. They were now in college attending classes with Tom and Mitch at the University of California. Their cousins hadn't exaggerated when they said they'd bought a big house. The place had five bedrooms an indoor gym and a pool outback.

The twins shared one room, Tom had another and Mitch had another one as well. The fifth bedroom downstairs which was originally the master bedroom became a game room. Plus the short commute allotted them time to work part time and still make it to classes without too much difficulty. Something that Cody was thankful for since he and his brother had each taken a jobs on campus to help pay the bills. He worked at one of the bookstores while Zack was a campus security guard. So he was always nearby on breaks and they always walked to and from school and their shifts together.

But today was an exception, Zack had just come in from one of his morning classes and was about to work out in the gym when he heard Cody call out.

"Hey, Codes what are you doing home?" he asked coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I thought you'd be in your philosophy class."

"It got cancelled, I left you a message," Cody smiled leaning into him as he placed a kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry I turned off my phone in class and forgot to turn it back on," Zack added while he nibbled on his earlobe. "I'll check my messages a little later."

"Zack the guys went to get some snacks and things for that poker game tonight and so I promised to set up the table and clean up a bit."

"Yeah, and?"

"I can't do that if your distracting me."

"Codes come on it's been awhile since we've been home alone and even longer since we've had some us time."

"Zack we were together this morning."

"What's your point," he smiled mischievously while grabbing his ass. "A man can only go so long without some of this."

"Zack!"

"What, oh come on Codes."

"They're going to be home any minute."

"The game doesn't start for a few hours and you know Tom and Mitch always stop for a bite before they head to the grocery store. Your going to make me beg aren't you," he said with a pout.

Cody smiled as a picture popped into his head. "Maybe later," he laughed. "But as for now we have things to do."

"Your cruel, you know that?"

"Oh yeah," Cody winked pulling him in for a much needed kiss.

Zack responded by wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss. Unfortunately they were interrupted a minute later by Tom who walked in with two bags in his hands. Mitch followed with half a dozen in his. Zack reluctantly let go of Cody in order to help his cousins with the bags.

Cody began rummaging through the bags in search of all the ingredients he'd need for their appetizers. "Did you guys get all the stuff I need for the sauces for the cocktail weenies?" he asked as he set aside the makings for his famous guacamole dip.

"It's all there," Tom told his cousin as he motioned for Zack to follow him.

When they were safely out of earshot in the other room Tom handed Zack an envelope. "This came in the mail today." Zack looked at the name on the letter and frowned. "Knowing how sensitive Cody is on the subject, we thought it would be better if you read it first."

"Thanks man," Zack said. "I appreciate that," then thinking about it a bit he added. "Hey do me a favor, don't say anything to Codes tonight. I'll talk to him about it in the morning."

"No problem," Tom replied as he headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Zack took the envelope and headed up the stairs into his room choosing to lock the door behind him so he wouldn't be interrupted. As he opened the letter and began to read his mothers words his body flooded with several different emotions.

My Dearest boys,

I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I last saw you both. Nearly a year without communication of any kind and I can't say I blame you. I know you are both very strong willed and determined to live a life apart from me, but I have to admit I still hope that you'll change your mind one day and come home.

I know college is a big step and I'm so proud. It's nice that you are staying with your cousins and living close to your grandmother and Aunt. So I guess I really don't have too much cause to worry. But, I can't help it. It's a parent thing I suppose. After all I am your mother even if I wasn't acting like too much of one. I was terrified and confused and I couldn't accept something I couldn't understand. So I tried to destroy it. But that's no excuse for hurting you.

I made the situation about me and in the process ruined the close relationship I had with you and your brother. I tried. I want you to believe that. I did try to understand your relationship. I just couldn't. The truth is I still can't. But that's not why I'm writing this too you.

If I know my boys and I do, I know Zack that your reading this first. You've always been so protective of your little brother, I guess not so little anymore, making sure he doesn't get hurt. I admire that about you. Deep down I've always known the profound affection you hold for him. How much you adore and love him. I'm thankful for that. Even if it's not the kind of love I want for you.

But most importantly you make one another very happy. And although I don't understand your intimate relationship I do admire that aspect. I just hope someday we can go back to the way things were. That is if you ever decide to forgive me. I've missed you both, so very much.

In fact I was hoping I could come see you. If you let me I'd like to redeem myself. Please, give me one day, or one afternoon to state my case. And if you decide that you don't want to see me again I'll comply. I don't expect an answer right away. But I'll pray for one.

Love Always,

Mom

Zack folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope. Choking back a tear he put it in the top drawer of their desk and took a deep breath.

"Zack you okay?" Cody's voice came through the door as Zack unlocked it. "What were you doing?" Cody asked a little concerned.

Zack never locked the door unless they were in here together. "I'm great." Zack stated pulling his brother in for a hug. "Have I told you lately how much I adore you and how happy I am that we're together," he grinned picking his twin up off the floor and laying over him on the bed.

"Not in the last ten minutes," Cody smiled. "Zack…"

"I know, I know," Zack replied pulling him into a standing position before thoroughly kissing him.

At Cody's insistence they broke apart and he smiled as they left their room and headed back downstairs. Causing Zack to pout the whole way down.

The younger twin figured he'd better remedy that before they turned the corner. "So are you ready to lose?" Cody turned to Zack who raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if there was anyone here tonight, that was actually good enough to beat me," Zack challenged.

"Are you challenging me?" Cody whispered through half closed eye lids.

"Count on it," he grinned placing a kiss on Cody's shoulder then sending him into the room with a firm slap on his butt. Tom and Mitch smiled as their cousins walked over to help them set up the card table. More comfortable with their obvious affection toward one another.

* * *

"Come on Tom, Call or fold?" Cody stared down his opponent as if they were two card sharks playing in a saloon in the old west. Everyone else had folded and it was down to Cody and Tom and neither one was going down without a fight.

"Come on guys do something, I need to pee," Woody told his friends sitting around the table.

"Rules are rules, no one leaves the table until the round is finished," Bob explained.

"Unless someone else has to go to the bathroom," Woody asked pleading with his friends. "Right?" he added complete anguish on his face making the others laugh.

"Right!" the rest chorused.

They laughed as he then stood up and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"Seriously guys, plan on finishing the hand before we graduate from college?" Zack sniped.

"Fine, call," Tom shouted as they both laid their cards on the table.

Cody jumped up for joy when he realized his straight beat his cousins full house. "I won, I won." Cody chanted.

"Oh grow up," Tom pouted.

"I'm sorry did I hear someone whining?" Cody snickered placing a hand behind his ear and leaning forward. "Is that what that was?"

"Shut up," Tom scolded but snickered a minute later.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Cody announced. "I've been holding it for the last half an hour."

Cody headed toward the bathroom that Woody had just vacated and had to hold on to the doorknob before he fainted from the foul order. "Holy crap," everyone looked over to him. "What have you had to eat?" The boys all smiled watching the interaction.

"Only some nachos, and two bean burritos, and some weenies oh and a couple of tacos earlier…and…um…"

"Okay, okay I get it, we'll air that one out. I'm sure after a month it'll smell like roses," Cody sighed. "In the meantime I'm using the other one," he added sprinting up to the second floor.

Everyone hollered with laughter and as the night went on. It was apparent they were all enjoying themselves. Cody was the big winner for the night and whispered to Zack that they would be sharing a lobster and steak dinner sometime later in the week. To which he winked in reply.

Before they knew it, it was close to two o'clock and everyone was exhausted. Because of the late hour Charlie and Woody decided to stay over and crash on the couches.

"All I can say is thank God tomorrow is Saturday," Mitch exclaimed.

"Yup, and I'm sleeping in until one," Tom told his brother as they headed up the stairs.

"Oh, Zack don't let Cody clean up, i'll do it in the morning."

"I don't think he's up for it anyway," glancing over at his brother slouched over the table quietly snoring.

"Night guys," Mitch laughed as he rounded the stairs.

After making sure Bob and Woody had enough blankets and were comfortable he made his rounds locking up and turning off the lights. Then he headed over to Cody and picked him up, carrying him into the bedroom, then quietly closing and locking the door behind them. He set him down laying him across the bed so that he could remove his clothing. A few minutes later Cody was snuggled up tight underneath the blankets in only his boxers.

Zack watched him sleep for a moment and left a slight kiss on his forehead before he sat down at his desk. He took the letter out and read it twice before putting it back. Throughout the night his mind kept wondering back to their mother, but most of all Cody. He knew how sensitive he was about what happened with her. He could still see the heartbreak in his eyes when they'd overheard her that morning.

A few minutes later he got undressed and joined him under the covers. Leaning over he kissed his cheek and turned off the lamp. Lying in bed facing the ceiling he knew sleep would not come easily.

* * *

Zack finally fell asleep around five am only to wake up to his brothers restless movements. From the way he was moving around crying he knew it wasn't a pleasant dream he was having. So he wrapped his arms around him and softly began to shake him awake.

"Codes, baby wake up," Zack whispered trying to coax his brother out of sleep. "Shh…I'm here."

Zack sat up and pulled his brother toward him, while putting his arm around his shoulder, and running his hand through Cody's hair. A minute or so later, Cody stopped shivering and relaxed against him. He waited as Cody wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Zack asked as he caressed Cody's temple.

"It was awful. I couldn't find you. I called out, but you weren't around. Only faces, a lot of faces, strangers with frowns. But the worst thing was when I finally found you, you didn't know who I was. You looked right threw me, like you'd never seen me before. When I tried to tell you who I was, you walked away and disappeared behind all the faces. I couldn't find you again."

"It was just a dream," Zack told him. "It's not real because that would never happen. I wouldn't let it."

"I've been having this dream on and off for months. I think it's trying to tell me something."

Zack wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Codes…"

"No Zack, I know what you're going to say. But I think this dream is trying to warn us to be careful. Someone is trying to sabotage our relationship. I know it." He added pleading with him to understand.

The older twin looked toward the desk and thought about the letter they'd received the day before. "Zack?" Cody questioned as he walked over and retrieved the piece of parchment before returning to his seat and turning on the bedside lamp.

"Codes this letter came yesterday and I wanted to wait for the best time to show it to you," he said handing it to him.

Cody looked at the name on the envelope and stayed silent for a minute. "Cody you okay?"

"No," Cody told him.

"Baby nothing she can do or say will ever take me away from you."

"But she tried once, what if she tries again and is successful?" Cody cried. "What if this time she wins?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we won't let her," Zack closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads gently together. "Baby, read the letter."

"Zack."

"Please, for me," he pleaded. "Who knows maybe it will bring you some closure."

"I can't, I can't forget what she said that morning."

"Read the letter and if you don't want to see her or talk to her again then it's done. You won't have to." Zack saw such an ache in those eyes that he felt a part of his heart shatter. "Codes, I'm not asking you to forgive her, or forget what she said, that's not my place, just read what she has to say and then make up your mind. That's all I want you to do. No matter what happens I'll stand beside you."

"How can you forgive her so easily?"

"I forgave her for the simple fact that she can't change how she feels anymore than we can. I hate how she feels, even if I can't hate her for feeling it."

Zack leaned back against the headboard bringing Cody with him so that he sat with his back to him. Wrapped up within the folds of his arms Cody finally began to read.

* * *

AN: Late in coming but hopefully this makes up for it. This chapter is a stepping stone to what comes next so I'm afraid it's rather boring. But, hopefully it'll give you a bit of insight into the rest of the story. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Looking a little Green

* * *

Cody sat quietly in Zack's arms after putting the letter down. He had read the thing three times and still wasn't sure if he could forgive her, let alone see her. In his mind there was an underlining clause, and she wasn't being completely honest with them, so he couldn't trust her. He thought about his nightmares and now saw them as an omen.

But, he also found himself thinking back to the day they had woken up to an argument in the other room.

"What in the heck," he asked.

"It sounds like mom and aunt Carey," Mitch stated.

"What could they be fighting about?" Tom asked curious as they headed toward the bedroom doorway.

Cody had a feeling he knew what they were shouting about but chose instead to cling to wishful thinking.

"Cody are you coming," Tom asked.

"No I don't need to know," he replied remaining where he was while looking over toward Zack.

"Come on, their fighting in hushed tones, never a good sign. Let's find out what's going on."

Cody hesitated for a minute more before he walked over and stood behind his brother. As they opened the door a little wider and the voices became a little clearer his fears were confirmed. Cody gripped Zack's hands a little tighter and leaned into his back as the argument continued.

_They can't feel this way it's not natural, I'm ashamed of them. I can't help but feel disgusted by my son's and I hate it_.

He still got emotional even thinking about it. "Cody you okay?" Zack asked bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah I was just thinking back to that morning we woke up to mom and Aunt Mel fighting," Cody said snuggling deeper into his side.

"It sounds like she didn't mean for it all to come out like that."

"Don't defend her, I don't want to deal with it right now," Cody pleaded.

"Okay I won't say anything else."

Cody placed the letter back into the envelope and set it aside. The next few minutes were silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Zack leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I wish I could make all your pain go away," he whispered as he caressed his nose across his cheek making the younger man smile.

"You make me smile just by walking in the room. All pain and sadness forgotten," he sighed placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are amazing you know that."

"Am I?" Cody asked him through half lowered eyelashes.

"Oh yeah," Zack replied returning the endearing look as he placed himself above him.

"Zack…" Cody sighed as his lover took his bottom lip in between his own. "Ouch Zack…" Cody giggled. "I'm not a piece of meat."

"Mmm, yum!"

Cody laughed as Zack then began tickling him. He wiggled around while he continued his cruel attack laughing hysterically. "Zack stop, Zack!"

"Okay," he whispered finally putting a halt to his assault. "But, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Mmm, sounds promising. What did you have in mind?"

Zack returned his attention to Cody's neck as he ran his hands up and down his stomach, massaging him in all the right places. Cody arched himself so that Zack had better access and then closed his eyes leaning back into the pillows. He continued to sigh as his lover continued to caress and suck and kiss every inch of his upper body.

He was in such a state of elation that he didn't at first hear the knock on the door. "Damn it!" he heard his brother sigh frustrated. "Kind of busy in here," he shouted to whoever it was on the other side of the door.

"Sorry Zack, but there's someone at the door to see you," his younger cousin replied.

"Send them away," Zack growled.

"Zack, it could be important," Cody told him. "He'll be right down."

"Okay," Mitch stated as they listened to his footsteps descend the stairs.

"Now why did you do that?"

"Because the sooner you find out who's down there, the sooner you can deal with them, and the sooner you can get back here."

"You are the smart one."

"You won't get any arguments from me," he snickered while pulling him down for another kiss.

"Alright fine, I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cody smiled seductively.

When his brother left the room his thoughts returned to the letter. He found himself staring at it as he turned it over in his hands. He didn't know how or when, but he knew she would be the ultimate cause for destroying his relationship. The question was could he stop it.

Cody laid there wondering what his next move should be when he found himself gazing at the clock. A few minutes had gone by and Zack hadn't come back right away. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he through on some jeans and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs.

* * *

He heard her before he saw her and his breath hitched. _It couldn't be_ were the words that kept going through his mind.

"Codes, hey you remember Amber," Zack told him as he walked into the living room. "We went out on that date."

"Yeah…hey," he said with a slight wave before he joined his brother on the couch. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I'm starting UCLA in the fall and was hoping I could set up a private tour with your brother."

"A private tour?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you?" she asked directing her question to Zack.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Cody wanted to list all the reasons why not, but knew this probably wasn't the time. In the days after they left Boston he'd gone over every possible scenario in his mind. All the little things his mother had said or done to try and put a wedge between them. In his mind the girls and their so called date was at the top of that list. Of course this wasn't something he had shared with his brother. With the dreams he'd been having, he knew he already sounded a bit paranoid. He couldn't risk sounding crazy as well.

They had been talking for awhile when Cody chimed in. "So what made you choose UCLA?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Well, I weighed my options and realized that UCLA had everything I wanted in a good college."

"What are you majoring in?"

"In animal studies," she smiled.

"And you couldn't study animals somewhere else?"

"Cody?" Zack exclaimed a bit surprised at the tone he was using.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I meant it. I was just wondering what makes UCLA so special. Is there a specific program we have that no other schools do?"

"Um, excuse us for one minute," Zack stated as he gently lead his other half into the kitchen. "Okay, start talking. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's bull, what was that?" Zack asked.

"What was what?"

"The third degree you were giving Amber."

"I wasn't giving her the third degree I was just asking a question."

"Codes, I know you remember?" Zack said leaning into his back just as Cody pulled away. "What is your problem?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Cody scoffed before leaving the kitchen and returning to Amber on the couch. Which Left Zack no choice but to follow him.

The front door opened and Mitch and Tom walked in. "Hey guys." They said in unison as they joined their cousins and Zack's guest in the living room. "Hungry?"

"We picked up some McD's," Mitch stated as they placed their bags on the coffee table. "Here's your coffee Amber." Tom smiled handing it too her.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he replied handing his cousin an orange juice and Cody a hot chocolate. "Codes we got your usual since you weren't down here."

"That's cool."

"Did we miss something?" Tom asked noting that Cody was way too quiet for a Saturday morning. "Did you two not sleep well?"

Mitch elbowed him in the side causing him to almost spill his drink. "Hey!" Tom exclaimed glaring at his twin brother.

Cody smiled in spite of the situation. "No you didn't miss anything. Amber was just about to finish filling us in on her college plans." He sounded accusing even to his ears.

"Oh awesome," Mitch stated giving their guest his full attention. "Care for a personal tour."

"She'd love one," Cody smiled jumping in before Zack or Amber could.

"Um, actually that would be wonderful, but I think Zack has already agreed to show me around," she announced. "It would be nice if you joined us."

"How about we all join you," Cody told the group causing everyone to look his way. "It'll be fun. Is Monday good for you?" he asked directing his question toward the only girl in the room.

"Um…ah…yeah, I guess…"

"Great, then I guess we'll see you Monday morning. You can meet us here around ten."

"Actually Codes, I thought since Amber is here we could show her the town."

"Today?" Cody asked giving his brother an accusatory glance.

"Yeah, unless we have other plans," he asked.

"Nope, no other plans," he quipped stuffing eggs into his mouth. "Absolutely none."

"You know what maybe we could do this another time," Amber added shyly. "I mean it was kind of spur of the moment."

"Yes it was," Cody stated before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Sorry Amber, maybe tomorrow is a better day," Zack stated helping her off the chair while he escorted her toward the door.

"You know I'm not doing anything today and I really wouldn't mind," Mitch smiled a twinkle in his eye. "After all I do know this town pretty well. In fact I would say a lot better than my dear old cousin here."

"I think that would be fun," Zack suggested nudging his cousin. "You couldn't find a better tour guide if you tried."

"I don't know, I kind of wanted you to come," she replied shyly. "This is a new place for me and I was hoping a familiar face would help me get past this awful feeling of homesickness. Not that I don't appreciate the offer but I don't know you too well yet."

"I understand," Mitch replied with a smile. "But maybe after a few days we can remedy that."

"Here let me walk you to your car," Zack told her before taking her arm and heading out.

"She has a car already," Cody asked.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it's a rental," Tom told them. "So what's up with you?"

"Zack just asked me the same question."

"Zack is a smart man."

"My answer is nothing," Cody replied leaning back against the couch.

"Your jealous."

"What?" Cody huffed. "No, I'm not jealous. Now if you'll let me finish my breakfast in peace."

"Your jealous, your jealous, your jealous…"

"What are we in grammar school," Cody told the younger of the two cousins. "Where are Bob and Woody?"

"They headed home early this morning," Tom explained. "We're meeting up with them around three for a game of hoops."

"Basketball," they laughed at Cody's expression.

"Dude, you look like the world just ended. It's a basketball game," Mitch told him.

"Yeah and if you've noticed I'm not as athletically minded as the rest of you."

"You'll be fine," Tom stated giving his brother the evil eye. "Besides your better then you think. You just need a little confidence."

"I guess," Cody replied.

"I know."

"Thanks, tell Zack I'm going to be in the shower if he needs me," with that Cody cleaned up his mess and headed upstairs and into their room.

* * *

Cody stood in the shower as a cascade of warm water hit him in the lower back. After adjusting the shower head to meet his height he leaned forward and let it hit him squarely in the face, hoping it would wake him up. He couldn't believe how he'd acted. It was true he didn't trust the girl but he made himself appear the idiot. And he hated himself for it.

A moment later he heard the sound of the shower door open and close and then felt two warm arms wrap around his middle. "Hey," Zack whispered leaving a soft kiss on Cody's earlobe.

"Hey," Cody sighed leaning his head back against his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like a jealous school boy," Cody whispered.

"No need to be sorry, I sort of enjoyed it."

"You would," the younger man smiled turning in his arms.

"You're so adorable when you turn all pinkish."

"You would know," Cody laughed as he slid his arms around Zack's neck and placed his head in his shoulder.

"Yes I would," Zack replied placing his thigh between his lovers causing him to let out a muffled gasp. "I definitely would."

"Zack..." Cody sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm right here baby, what can I do for you."

Cody smirked then tenderly kissed him. "You can tell me why you agreed to a basketball game with the guys today. When you knew we had plans." He asked wondering about the answer.

"We did?"

"Well I had plans for you," Cody winked before letting his hand slide over Zack's chest and torso.

"I'm intrigued. What kind of plans?"

Cody couldn't help but blush to which Zack just grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Hmm…I do so love surprises."

"Well, maybe another day," Cody shrugged then tried to maneuver around Zack to get to the shampoo.

"Or maybe now," Zack devilishly grinned as he placed a hand to Cody's wrist. "We don't have to meet them for a few hours. Hell, we don't have to meet them at all."

Zack then took Cody's mouth in a demanding kiss to which the other boy willingly succumbed. The taste of his tongue wrestling with his own and the mixture of the heat made him a little light headed. And he had to admit he enjoyed the feeling. There was something so cardinal about the way Zack pressed himself against him so intimately and Cody dissolved in its pull.

As the passion grew more intense so did the urgent need to be taken. Zack couldn't wait and placed him above his hips right before embedding himself inside his lover. Cody had no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around him and hold on. Each thrust was slow and gentle. Each deep throated kiss wonderfully agonizing.

Soon he wanted more, deeper harder. He wanted to be sent over the edge and he knew Zack was the only one who could accomplish that. Before long he found himself pleading for more and Zack obliged as he quickened the pace and hit the very core of him.

The younger twin let his head fall against the back wall and closed his eyes to everything but the sensations flowing through him. He was almost glad for the sound of the shower above them because it hid all their cries of desire. He thought he would break when Zack called out his name. But he didn't want to stop. This was his paradise. To hell with what went on beyond these four walls. In these arms he was home. Zack's thrusts became faster and their breaths more labored as he continued to drive them both to their breaking points. Cody found he was digging his nails into his brothers back and cried out in agony. The steam around them was becoming unbearable but neither one seemed to notice as they continued their love making.

Finally just as Cody thought he would break he felt the first waves of pure pleasure sweep over him and he knew he was about to climax. Tightening his thighs around Zack he let his body drive them both to their release. With one final cry of pleasure they both climaxed as his lover collapsed onto him using the wall as their leverage. Cody smiled and kissed Zack's sweat soaked hair wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

* * *

After the boys had finished Showering they threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.

"Hey guys, you've finally decided to join us," Mitch smiled. "We thought you'd be up there indefinitely."

Zack chuckled while Cody blushed. "Why do you do that." He asked.

"Simple, it embarrasses you," Mitch replied. "Ouch," he exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head and glaring over at his twin brother. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," everyone chimed in at once.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could pass on this game."

"Why?" Tom asked his cousin. "Come on Cody it will be fun. We'll go easy on you."

"I have an important paper to write for my abnormal psychology class."

"Don't you ever take a break?" Bob chimed in as he and Woody walked through the door with Charlie in tow. "It's Saturday."

"I can't do that until I finish this," he replied. "Charlie where did you come from?"

"I was bored and called up my cousin here," he told them as he placed an arm around Bob's shoulder. "By the way why wasn't I invited last night?"

"Yeah, Codes you told me you invited him," Bob said looking over toward his friend.

"I did, you must have not gotten the text," he replied more to the floor then to him.

"I'm up here," Charlie stated. "And I want a rematch."

"Rematch?"

"I know the only reason you didn't invite me is because I whipped your butt last time."

"I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about."

"Yeah right," Charlie stated. "But it's all good. I'll get you next time," he added taking a zip of his coke.

"This actually works out, we'll still have six for the game," Zack echoed everyone's thoughts. "But, I still wish you were coming."

Cody smiled when Zack wrapped his arms around him. "Next time I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," he stated before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Yuck…I did just eat you know," Woody groaned making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, time for everyone to leave. I want to clean up a bit before I start studying."

"Subtle," Mitch stated as they all headed into the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the park with us," Zack whispered into his ear as he continued to hold on to him. "I could stay and help."

"Come on I thought basketball was your favorite game."

"Do you not know me at all?" Cody asked his friend.

"Did we not just have this discussion?" Charlie stated. "He hates the game, probably because he plays worse than my ninety year old grandmother on crutches."

"Gee, thanks," Cody rolled his eyes and Zack placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Like I said I could stay and help clean up."

"Thanks Zack but I want you to go. You need some fun after a hard week's worth of work and classes," he smiled leaning their noses together. "Besides when you help me clean, there's a few things you tend to overlook."

"Really what's that?" Zack give him a questioning glance.

"The dirt!" Everyone smiled as Cody tenderly kissed Zack's pout away. "Now seriously go have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

"Fine," Zack sighed as he walked toward the door, grabbing his gym bag on the way out.

* * *

Cody cleaned up a bit then threw a load of laundry into the washer before heading out onto the patio with his books and laptop. But just as he was ready to take some notes the door bell rang. Cody sighed, marked his page and headed over to answer it. Shock and anger radiated through him as he opened the door and came face to face with his past.

* * *

AN: I want to thank everyone for their great PM's and Reviews. I'm glad you're still interested. :)

I'm going to post the next chapter to Misunderstandings soon so watch for that. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – A Question of Trust

* * *

"Hey Cody gonno invite me in?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he sneered, his dislike of the other boy evident in his voice. "What are you doing here Theo?"

"Would you believe I was in town and wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Nope," Cody sneered. "What do you want and how did you know where to find us?"

"Call it a lucky guess," he replied trying to get a better look inside. Something that wasn't so easy since Cody wasn't going to budge. "I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Martin that hurts, I know we've had our differences, but I'm trying to be a better person," Cody listened but he didn't believe a word. "Can't we just learn to get along?"

"No, not after the crap you pulled."

"Fair enough," Theo pushed his way inside as he made that remark causing Cody to almost lose his footing.

"Get out."

"Nice place."

"Theo I'm not kidding. You're not welcome here. For the last time get out!"

"First let's talk."

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" Cody was beginning to get annoyed and was ready to physically throw the boy out. But his next statement made him pause.

"I have some information that you might find interesting."

"Nothing you could say would interest me."

"Don't be so sure," Theo interjected plopping down into a nearby chair. "Take a seat Martin, this might take awhile."

* * *

Zack opened the back door and lead his cousins into the kitchen. Everyone else had gone home in favor of a shower and a warm bed. So it would only be four for an early dinner.

Still talking over one another it was at first hard to hear anything else. But as he listened closely he almost couldn't believe his ears. He knew that voice and he knew who it belonged too. Images of the last time he'd seen him went through his mind and he forced himself to control his anger. This was his home and Theo Cavanaugh was not welcome.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack stormed into the room and headed directly toward the object of his anger. "Get out!"

"What's going on?" Tom asked. "Who is this guy?"

"I want you out now!" Zack demanded as Theo put up his hands in defense.

Theo did a double take and it took a minute for his mind to register who was who. It was partly due to a few small subtleties between the two men, and partly because at the moment he couldn't ignore the daggers that were currently being directed toward him.

"What the hell!"

"Uncanny isn't it?" Cody smirked at the distress on his face. "Have you met my cousins yet?"

"No."

"And he isn't going to," Zack shouted as he rushed at Theo.

"Zack stop!" Cody shouted stepping in between the two boys as Tom grabbed onto his shoulders to pull him back.

"Look Zack I know you're still a bit peeved over that small misunderstanding last year. But, since I'm starting college at UCLA, I thought we could put that messy business behind us once and for all."

"Small misunderstanding, you bastard, you put my brother in the hospital."

"I was a different person," he stated trying to placate his actions. "I understand that now that I've been forced to go to counseling."

"Get out, and if you ever come back…"

"Look I am trying to makes amends."

"Make amends to someone else," Zack shouted as he roughly picked Theo up by his coat and dragged him toward the door.

"You mean he's the one," Mitch stated. "The little shit who beat you up?" he added addressing his question toward Zack.

When Zack nodded Mitch rushed Theo himself and it was all anyone could do to pull him off of the poor frightened boy. "Not so tough when you're fighting someone one and one, huh?" Tom grabbed a hold of his brother and dragged him into the kitchen while Cody stood between his brother and Theo who was still quivering on the floor.

"Get your ass up!"

"Zack let him explain."

"Like hell," Zack growled as he reached for Theo while he scrambled toward the door. With one last glance in Cody's direction he slammed the door behind him and started running. "What the fuck was he doing here?"

"If you calm down I'll tell you."

"I am calm," Zack replied through gritted teeth. "I want answers."

"Why don't you sit down?"

"No."

"Please?" Cody pouted while leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The younger boy relaxed when he saw the anger leave his brother and he took a seat in the living room. When Mitch and Tom returned they each took a seat on the couch after a few very explicit comments about the boy who they just chased out of the house.

"Alright start talking."

"Mitch."

"Tom," the younger boy gave his brother a look that said _shut it_ and returned his gaze toward his cousin. "What did this bastard want?"

"With all due respect I don't think that is any of your business."

"The hell it isn't. We're family. We take care of our own, and I've been dying to get my hands on that son of a bitch since you told me the story. So talk!"

Cody didn't protest after that little announcement and instead simply decided to placate everyone and tell them what Theo had said minus some key information. Information that he knew if he were to reveal he'd never be able to prove if his theory was correct and in turn he'd lose Zack forever.

"He was here to apologize."

"Don't tell me you believe that bull," Zack grumbled.

"I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt," Cody replied.

"And why should we do that?" his brother asked him while studying his facial expressions. Something that made him nervous seeing as Zack could always read him like an open book.

"I just think it would be better for all of us if we took the high road and forgave him," Cody stated glancing over toward Mitch who had a permanent scowl on his face. "I repeat all of us."

Mitch seemed to be thinking about this for a minute and glancing over at Tom with a look only he could read, he agreed to his cousin's plea. If his hands weren't currently in his lap he would have crossed his fingers. But seeing as that would have been too childish he instead stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen to prepare.

* * *

"Okay spill," Tom asked his little brother. "What's on that evil little brain of yours?"

"Nothing much," Mitch turned away only to feel himself being turned back to face his brother.

"Mitch I know that look. I know how your mind works. I want an answer."

"And you shall have one in due time big brother."

"You scare me," Tom smiled.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Mitch chuckled grabbing his coat and car keys before exiting the kitchen. Leaving his twin to wonder what kind of mess he'd have to bail him out of.

* * *

A phone rang across town and Carey rushed over to immediately answer it. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into a little snag."

"What kind of snag?" she asked impatient for an answer.

"Don't worry it's all taken care of," the caller responded.

"It better be," she threatened. "In order for this to work they have to trust you."

"Don't worry there's no reason for them not too."

"I want my son's back and if I have to destroy them to save them, I will."

* * *

AN: Okay so I know this is a bit late (and the chapter a bit short) in coming but I've added a bit more to the plot which expands the story a bit. So please be patient with me. You'll see an updated chapter in a few days as well as an updated chapter of No Escape for those of you who are interested. It's going to be quick a twist! Many Thanks. :)

Please Read and Review. I love feedback! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – A Storm Is Coming

* * *

Zack sat back against the headboard watching Cody sleep. Cody had felt a headache coming on and decided to head upstairs right after dinner, effectively ending anymore talk concerning Theo and what else he might have said. It was something that didn't bode well with him because he had a pretty good idea where Cody's mind was wondering too. He knew these dreams were weighing heavily on his mind and also knew that he believed them to be some kind of a premonition of the end to their relationship.

He slid down the covers so that he was now spooning Cody and let his mind go blank. Exhausted from the day's events he closed his eyes and welcomed the slight reprieve sleep would provide. Within a few minutes Zack was lost to a world of dreams not realizing that his cousins were having a rather interesting discussion downstairs.

* * *

Tom looked up from the book he was reading when Mitch walked in. "Hey you missed dinner. Hungry?"

"No I'm good. I headed over to moms after leaving here and she fed me."

Tom smirked and went back to his textbook. "Cool what did you have?"

"You know mom, hamburger helper makes a great meal. Or in this case tuna helper," he replied with a slight smirk. "By the way, she has a guest staying with her."

"That's great. Anyone I know?"

"You could say that."

Tom pushed his book aside and gave his brother his undivided attention. "Care to share," he added curious to know who the person was.

"Aunt Carey."

"She's in town…huh."

"What are you thinking?" Mitch knew that look and answered his own question. "You think there could be some truth to what Cody is saying."

"It does make one wonder. It does seem a bit suspicious that Amber, Theo and their mom all show up not only around the same time, but on the same day."

"I couldn't stop thinking about that too," Mitch grabbed a root beer and took a seat on one of the countertops before continuing. "But to be honest it didn't seem like Carey would do anything else to hurt them. In fact from what I gathered she's really devastated and heartbroken over this."

"She's a good actress."

"Tom."

"You can't deny it," Tom replied getting up and grabbing his own drink before returning to his chair. "We've all seen the reviews, heard the stories and watched the home movies. She's amazing."

"Still I think if she were putting on some kind of an act, I of all people would see right through it."

"Maybe, it's just something doesn't add up right." Tom thought for a moment and then remembered something else. "By the way did you have the chance to execute your plan?"

"This Theo guy is telling the truth. He starts up at the college in the fall and from what I managed to find out he's been staying out of trouble since he was sent to military school."

"So nothing."

"Nothing."

"But…" Tom gave his brother a knowing smile.

"That doesn't mean we can't continue probing," Mitch exchanged a wide eyed smile with his twin which made Tom chuckle.

"You know little brother, I think you're in the wrong profession. I think you would have made a great private detective. You enjoy this stuff too much."

Mitch shrugged his shoulders in amusement. "Something to fall back on if this acting thing doesn't pan out I guess." There was a moment of silence and as if reading his thoughts Tom stated the obvious.

"I think it would be best to talk to Zack in the morning. This is such a sensitive issue with Cody I don't think he'd be able to handle it very well. Especially considering the fact that it may just give him a valid reason for feeling the way he does."

"Would it be such a terrible thing to say, I hope we're wrong."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

The next morning Zack was already at the kitchen table when Mitch and Tom joined him. Both still yawning from their late night discussion they sat down to two cups of coffee and some scrambled eggs.

"Thanks for making breakfast," Tom stated before grabbing the coffee creamer.

"Don't thank me, thank Codes."

"Where is he?" Mitch asked noting that he wasn't around and it could possibly be a good time to talk to him about his mother. "Early class?"

"No he needed to head over to Mel's to borrow something before class."

Mitch's fork clanked against his plate as it slipped from his hand causing both Tom and Zack to look his way. Tom already feeling a small panic begin exchanged a worried glance with his brother.

Zack felt like a fly on windshield. "Okay what aren't you two telling me?"

There was no other way to say it then to just say it. "Your moms in town," Tom replied.

"She's staying with Mel?"

Zack didn't need an answer. Before they had a chance to reply he had his jacket and keys in hand and was heading out the door. Tom and Mitch right behind him as they all hopped into Zack's car and headed over.

"He's not answering his cell phone, let me try the house." Tom pressed the corresponding numbers but got no answer. He was hoping that meant that everything was fine and Cody was in class. "No answer."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up into the driveway and parked behind Cody's car. They could hear an argument before they walked into the living room. Zack gazing in the direction of the kitchen began to head that way when Mel stepped in front of him effectively blocking his path.

"What are you doing, I need to get in there."

"Zack please, leave them alone for a minute they need to work this out on their own," she pleaded hoping he would take her advisement to heart. Not one to be deterred, he tried to move around her. But again the movement was made in vain. "Five minutes. Give them that."

"Alright five minutes, no more."

Mel nodded and they all took a seat as the voices in the kitchen got louder.

* * *

Cody could not believe his misfortune when he opened the door and walked into his aunt's kitchen. He knew he should have called, but he figured that she would be out the door and on her way to work so he didn't want to bother her. No one could have prepared him for the surprise that awaited him, when he found both she and his mother sitting at the table having a cup of coffee.

"Hi honey, how are you?" she meekly asked apparently a bit taken back as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should give you both a chance to catch up a bit," Mel laid a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Well?" Cody demanded and then thought better of it and turned to leave.

"Cody stop!" Carey rushed to stand in front of him. Her demeanor softened and she managed a smile. "You've gotten taller." Cody again tried to brush past, only to feel her place two strong hands on his shoulders. "You can't ignore me forever. Please you have to forgive me someday."

Cody stood still unable to answer his mother. After everything that happened he was still that hurt kid that left her over a year ago. Those last few lines still swam inside his heart and mind. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Cody don't shut me out. Talk to me."

He looked into the eyes of the woman who raised him and glared. "Talk to you, what exactly would you like me to say?" Cody offered. "In fact I'm surprised you would even want to be in the same room with me, considering how much I disgust you." This time he did brush past her and stood by the countertop, gripping the cold marble, hoping it would help to keep his anger at bay.

"Cody don't use that tone with me."

"I'm sorry, am I using a tone? That's not my intention. After all the last thing I would want to ever do is hurt your feelings or talk down to you. That would be cruel," he replied with as much venom as he could muster. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My contract came up for renewal and I informed them that I wasn't interested in resigning. I told them I wanted to try and salvage my relationship with you and your brother."

"How commendable, except that you've forgotten one thing. As far as I'm concerned we don't have a relationship to salvage," Cody sneered causing Carey to flinch.

"Sweetheart, don't say that."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

Carey began to cry hoping that simple act would garner some sympathy. "Baby please, I'm sorry. I love you both so much. I didn't mean to hurt either one of you. You're my world." When Carey placed a hand on his arm he pulled away like he'd been burned. And in many ways he was.

"Your world huh, guess what, you shattered that world when you turned your back on me," Cody shouted causing Carey to cry harder.

"How could you say that to me?" she practically screamed. "After everything I've done for you. How could you be so cold hearted?"

"I can't believe your accusing me of being cold hearted after everything you did to try and destroy my relationship with Zack. Don't think I don't know what this is really about. You're up to something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been manipulating this relationship from the beginning. You set us up on dates, threatened to separate us, then you write a letter to gain our trust only to send that bitch in. Don't think I'm that stupid to believe that this is some sort of crazy coincidence that Amber is here. Did you send Theo in too?"

"Are you listening to yourself," Carey shouted. "Seriously take a step back and really listen to what you are saying before you accuse me of anything."

Carey looked into the eyes of her youngest son. She knew at this point there was nothing she could say to placate him but she took a breath and calmly began again. This time with a softer tone in her voice.

"Cody this year has been hard, and yes I admit I still don't understand this relationship you have with Zack. But I want my sons back, I know it won't be easy, but I love and need you both in my life. So I'm willing to tolerate this thing you have."

Cody was livid. "That's where your wrong. You don't have to tolerate a thing." Carey sighed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Save it," Cody growled.

"Don't walk away from me. You were always like that, even as a child," Carey said frustrated with the turn the conversation was taking. She thought this would be a lot easier.

"Like what?"

"Stubborn, pigheaded, opinionated, need I go on?"

"Yes, go on. I would like to hear what else you have to say."

"Fine, you think your right about everything. Life is so simple, black and white and no in between. Well guess what, your wrong. Life is not simple. People are cruel, they hate what they don't understand. I know because I'm one of those people. I hate knowing that the two of you are together. It's wrong, Cody!"

"What's wrong with being in love and wanting to share your life with the person you are in love with?"

"Because that person is your brother, your flesh and blood twin brother, this is a sin in all the books," she paused for a minute praying she could get through to him. "It's against the law."

Cody stared at the woman who gave him birth and didn't recognize her. The woman he had loved growing up and the woman standing before him were two different people. And suddenly he felt really sad for her. "I won't listen to this anymore. I'm leaving."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are," she stated. "You want to know why that is. You're afraid of losing Zack because you're afraid of ending up alone. By giving him a chance at a normal life you will ultimately lose him and that scares you. You know deep down he deserves better, he deserves a family, a normal family with normal children and that's eating you up inside because that is the one thing you can never give him." Carey knew she had struck a chord. "You know that as long as he knows you love him, he'll never leave you. So you use that to your advantage. That is why Amber being here, scares you so much. Given the right circumstances, you know Zack would be with her. Tell me I'm wrong."

"That's not true."

"Think about your future?"

"I am his future." Carey looked up to see Zack in the doorway making his way over to them. "Who the hell do you think you are?" With one swift motion he took a hold of Cody's hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room, pausing only to signal to his cousins that they were leaving.

"Zack, honey, I'm doing this for you, for the both of you. This can't continue."

"A little advice, stay the hell away from us."

"Zack."

Zack turned on her and they were instantly toe to toe. "No!" Holding up their entwined hands he continued. "You see this. This right here is true and it's real. It's love. You can't hurt us. Nothing you can do will change this." Again he headed for the door pulling Cody behind when he suddenly stopped and in one swift motion pulled his better half toward him. Placing a hand behind his head he slammed their lips together. With that one passionate kiss he felt he'd said all he needed to say.

They were out the door before Carey could say another word.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone – surprised? LOL!

I just want to send a shout out to all my supporters who've waited quite awhile for this update. And I would like to thank "BlackKat10" for reminding me why I write fan fiction in the first place. You are all awesome! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Promises

* * *

"I don't understand. Is it so wrong to feel the way I do?"

"Carey, I don't want to judge you," Mel began.

"Then don't."

"Their happy, truly genuinely happy. You can't fault them for wanting things to remain that way."

"I have to stop this."

"Carey I'm begging you as your sister and someone who cares about you, whatever you have planned, you need to put a stop to it."

"What makes you think I have anything planned?" Mel shook her head and Carey continued. "It isn't just me, you know. Society can be unnecessarily cruel at times. I'm trying to keep them safe from that."

"Be honest with me. What are you planning to do?"

"They can't know," she replied reaching out her hand and taking a hold of her sisters.

Mel remained silent for a minute deep in thought. "I can't promise that I won't tell them. After all, this will affect them." Carey immediately dropped her hand like she'd been bitten and took a breath.

"I've been reading the bible a lot lately. It specifically states that a man should not lie down with another man," she paused for a minute. "Now I've never been what you would call a religious person. But if it's written in the bible, then maybe it's there for a reason."

"What about love?"

"They don't love one another. Not that way. They just think they do."

"Carey we both know that their love is more than just a passing thought. So again I ask you, what did the bible say about love?"

"This is wrong."

"Since when, is love wrong?" Mel asked her sister. "I won't pretend to know the bible word for word, but I can guarantee, nowhere does it say that love is wrong."

"Mel I know you are trying to help. But I'm doing the right thing."

"Then you better be prepared for all the consequences that go along with your choice."

Carey sighed and stood up to place her coffee mug in the sink. "I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for the day."

"Alright." Mel watched her as she walked out of the room.

There was such a sadness in her steps, and an unnecessary desperation that she couldn't comprehend. She understood her need to keep her children safe, an overwhelming emotion every mother could attest too. However, what she didn't understand was the pain she was causing them.

Many times throughout the year she'd tried to put herself in her sister's shoes, without much success. The truth was, she didn't know how she would react if the roles were reversed. For many reasons, she was right. Incest, was wrong and something that shouldn't be willingly condoned. But then she would immediately think of the boys and recall all the little moments that she'd witnessed. Moments so intimate that she almost felt strange having witnessed them.

A touch of a hand, the way they looked into one another's eyes, as if they could see into the soul, the gentle kisses, the way they would softly caress a cheek. And the extreme happiness and joy that simple act invoked. That kind of love was rare, so was fighting to keep it such a hard thing to understand.

And for that reason alone, she knew she had to make sure her sister didn't do the damage she was determined too. Suddenly she found herself wishing she had made that promise, because at least she would have known what Carey was up to and with that knowledge she could have given her nephews a sufficient amount of warning.

* * *

It was decided that Mitch and Tom would drive Cody's car home and they would take Zack's out for a drive along the coastline. The windows rolled down and the wind in their faces made for a nice change from the atmosphere they'd just left. Cody could smell the sea breeze in the air and looked out toward the calm of the ocean beyond. There was something so soothing and comforting about the sea that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He thought perhaps he might have been a seaman in another life, and smiled to himself at the thought.

While Zack continued to maneuver through the half crowded highway, he leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes only to feel a hand placed on his. "Baby, I love you. I hope you know that. What mom said..."

"Zack, I…"

"No please listen," he paused for a minute while he pulled into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine. "I love you."

Cody gently caressed his lovers cheek with his hand to which Zack responded by placing a soft kiss in the center of its palm. "I know that, I love you too."

"Then tell me, was there some truth to what she said. Are you afraid of losing me?"

Cody turned his gaze so that it rested on the stretch of beach in front of them. He wasn't too sure what to say. His mother's words hit a nerve and he couldn't deny that there was some truth to them. He did feel threatened by Amber, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't recall that date and the way Zack just seemed to connect with her. If given the chance would he choose her?

Cody was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand under his chin and two soft lips against his own. Cody instantly leaned into it and melted against the tenderness and comfort it provided. When the kiss ended they simply gazed into one another's eyes, content in their silence.

"Zack she's right. I can't give you a normal family. We can never have children, in a normal home. Not the way…"

Zack kissed him again but with a bit more urgency this time, causing Cody to almost forget what he had been saying. "Your so adorable."

"Zack," Cody placed his head on the other man's shoulder and felt two arms wrap around him. "Hear me out."

"Alright."

"I know I've said this before but, things would be easier if…"

"If I was interested in Amber."

"Are you," Cody asked a bit of fear in his voice. "I mean, interested?"

"No," the blond boy answered without hesitation. "Cody you're my family, my home is where you are. That will never change. I don't know what would make you think that Amber is more than just a friend but…"

"The date," Cody responded turning away.

"It was one date, in fact as far as I'm concerned it wasn't really a date to begin with."

"The way you," Cody paused unsure of how to begin to explain something he wasn't too sure he understood himself.

"The way I what?"

"I watched you together. You seemed so, I don't know. You looked so natural so at ease, like you were meant to be together somehow and I felt like I was in the way."

"That's why you were so upset that night," Zack looked away with a slight grin.

"I don't think this is funny."

"I'm not laughing," Zack smiled and took Cody's hand in his once more. "Codes, you mean so much to me. I wish you could believe that. This thing with Amber, she's a friend, no more, no less." Cody gazed at him lovingly as he began to play with his fingers. "As for the future, don't worry so much. It has a tendency of taking care of itself. Just know no matter what happens we will get through it together, like we've always done. For now we are young, alive and in love and I'm sitting with the most important person in my life. The one person that will always own my heart," he leaned in to whisper his final thought as he placed a tender kiss by his earlobe. "I belong to you."

"Zack," Cody sighed snuggling closer as he rested his head against the other boy's chest.

"Although, if you're so worried, we could make it legal."

"Um…Zack I know keeping up on current events is not your strong suit, but we aren't allowed to…"

Zack rolled his eyes as his lover continued his lesson. "Baby stop, I meant we could have a private ceremony. Invite a few close friends and family members. Vocalize our life long promise to one another. It may not be legal, but it would definitely seal the deal." Zack smiled when Cody chuckled.

"I recall you saying that right before we sealed the deal in a different way."

"Baby I would have said anything to get into your pants."

Cody laughed, "Nice Zack."

"Hey I'm not lying," he replied with a wink. "But seriously, you could plan the event to your heart's content. Cook up some of your favorites, some of Bob's favorites."

"Oh God no, I'm still trying to air out that bathroom," Zack laughed. "What are we going to do about mom?"

"Let's not worry about that now. How about we take a walk on the beach and then grab some lunch?" he smiled kissing Cody's forehead.

"Aren't we supposed to be in class?"

"Ever heard of playing hooky?" he smiled. "Besides sometimes you just have to say…what the hey!"

* * *

An: A little short but I hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up soon. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Stakes are High!

* * *

Later that night the boys drove into the driveway and parked the car in silence. To tired from their excursions on the sand. The day had been a memorable one with plenty of laughter and plenty of fun. For those few hours, unpleasant topics were avoided and nothing mattered more than sinking their toes in the sand, and listening to the ocean waves beat against the shoreline.

Still, ready for a warm shower and a good night's sleep, Zack was a bit annoyed when his cell phone went off the minute he turned it back on. Three messages from Amber, and suddenly he remembered his original plans for that afternoon. He hung back a bit and dialed Amber's number when Cody had gone inside. She answered on the first ring.

"Zack I was getting worried, is everything alright?"

"Sorry about that, everything's fine. We had a small family emergency and I completely forgot about the tour I promised to take you on today."

"That's okay. I understand."

Zack hesitated for a moment thinking about Cody and the conversation they had this afternoon before continuing. "You know, if you're still interested in a tour then you could meet me in the morning near the student union." After all he was a security guard and he did have to make his rounds. Some company wouldn't be so bad. Besides he wanted to prove to Cody once and for all that there was nothing to worry about. It didn't take but a minute for Amber to agree and they made plans for the following morning.

They talked a few minutes more before he finally ended the call and slipped the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. As he did so he looked up and for a splitting moment he thought he saw a figure in a parked car across the street watching him. Since they lived across from the park and was flanked by a house on each side, there was no reason for him to believe that anything was off, but it still made him a bit wary. He shrugged it off when the person turned on their engine and drove off. A moment later he headed into the house.

Everything was off so he headed up the stairs and into the bedroom he and Cody shared. Cody was already passed out on the bed lightly snoring. Deciding a good clean pair of pajamas would command too much concentration; he simply took off his shoes and crawled in beside his twin. A moment later he too was out for the count.

* * *

The twins awoke with a start when they heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking. Taking a peek at the clock which read just after two, they found themselves hoping that It was just their imagination and waited a moment longer. When nothing else happened they decided to go back to sleep. That is until, what sounded like a banging noise vibrated through the house. They were on their feet instantly as the door opened and Tom and Mitch joined them. Tom carried a heavy metal bat and Zack picked up its twin near their headboard before the four tiptoed downstairs.

It took a minute to adjust to the darkness before they could really make out anything in the room. When they did it became obvious that it was empty, a sweep of the kitchen and the other rooms drew the same conclusions. Whoever was down here was long gone. Since nothing looked like it had been tampered with, aside from the broken glass on the sliding kitchen door, they couldn't figure out who or what this person wanted.

"Nothing in the garage either," Mitch announced as he and Cody walked back into the kitchen. "Both cars are fine, nothing in the room disturbed. I don't understand it."

"You know now that I think about it, before I came inside I was on the porch talking to Amber on the cell phone, when I noticed someone in a parked car across the street. For a minute I thought they were watching me, or the house or both, but when they drove off, I shrugged it off as exhaustion. Do you think the two could be related?"

"I don't know. Did you get a good look?" Tom asked.

"It was dark and like I said I saw them for a brief second before they drove off."

"What are you thinking?" Mitch asked his brother.

"I'm not sure what to think. Could it have been your PI friend?"

"I can ask, but I doubt it. If he wanted to talk to me bad enough he would have knocked or at the very least called."

"Your PI friend?" Cody and Zack were both suddenly very interested in what Mitch and Tom had to say. "We'll fill you in once we know more."

"Once you know more about what?" Codys curiosity was peeked and once that happened there was no stopping the torrent of questions. "What is he investigating?"

Mitch looked over at Tom for some help. "It was your idea little brother," The older twin smirked before heading back into the living room to take inventory.

"Thanks!" he calmly shouted.

"Your welcome," was Tom's reply from the other room.

"So…" Cody arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "What is he supposed to be investigating?"

"Your mom and what she's really doing here."

"That's a great idea."

"Codes, no its not," Zack remarked plopping down on a nearby chair.

"Why not?" Both Cody and Mitch asked the same time.

"Because it's not."

"Why not?" Cody shouted.

"Codes it's over."

"What's over?"

"I'm tired, okay. For over a year now all I keep hearing is how mom is doing this, plotting that. Something she isn't capable of. Yes I understand why you're angry at her. Judging by what I heard this morning she isn't exactly on my good list either. But, this is getting ridicules. She isn't some evil mastermind hell bent on destroying our relationship. If anything I think she's been honest about the fact that she doesn't approve but still loves us."

"But Zack…"

"No, enough is enough. No more." Zack rubbed his forehead for a minute willing his newfound headache to disappear. "I'm going to help Tom in the other room."

Cody watched him disappear through the swinging door and plopped down next to his cousin.

"Why isn't he listening?"

"She's his mother too. He loves her and isn't yet willing to believe the worst."

Cody thought about that for a moment and wondered when he would finally be ready. It had been long enough, and although he understood his brother's loyalty, what he didn't understand, was his automatic rejection of his theories. Cody wasn't an idiot, his reasons were logical ones. But then he supposed that was part of the problem. Reason and logic weren't what was driving Zack's thoughts. So could he really fault him?

"Have you found out anything?"

"I'm with you. Carey is up to something. I'm just not sure exactly what that is yet."

"What are you sure about?"

"Codes doesn't it seem weird to you that all three show up on the same weekend?"

"You mean Theo and Amber too?" he asked. "It has crossed my mind."

"I mean think about it. Theo a sworn enemy, Amber who obviously has feelings for Zack, and your mom who poses a definite threat to the health of your relationship. And they all end up on your doorstep around the same time. Then if Zack is correct. A stranger is suddenly watching the house and a few hours later there's a break in. Now I'm not a writer, but if I were writing a screen play, I would say this has all the makings of a good mystery film."

"Yeah except a film is cut and dry and the actors at least know the ending," Cody stated.

"But the characters don't."

"Well yeah…but."

"I'm going to call my guy in the morning and find out if he's come across anything new. I'm also going to make sure he digs a little deeper into Theo and Amber. But until then I think we should all get some rest." Mitch added yawning as he did so.

"What about the break in?"

"Nothing was taken. We'll board up the broken pane in the morning and hopefully this will be a thing of the past. Besides we can't do much at the moment." The two walked into the living room to join their brothers. "We're heading up to bed."

"I think I'll camp out on the couch tonight." Tom grabbed a blanket and took a seat.

"Sounds good to me, I'm exhausted." Zack grabbed his own blanket and made himself comfortable on the opposite couch. "Cody you want to join me?"

"I'm heading upstairs. Goodnight."

"Someone is in the dog house."

"Shut up Tom."

Tom chuckled as he watched Mitch and Cody make their way upstairs and into their respective bedrooms. The glass on the kitchen floor, an indicator of the sleepless hours to come.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Christian Moore asked after Mitch had picked up his cell phone.

The private detective picked up his drink and took a sip while waiting for an answer. He had been in Boston the last few days trying to gain some ground work on his investigation, when he'd received an urgent text from the young man. He was a bit taken back by the break in, but in his line of work he was seldom surprised by anything that occurred. He did know one thing this wasn't a professional burglar, because if it had been the boys would have never known he was there to begin with. So two questions entered his mind, one was why did he want his presence known and two why was he really there?

"Hit me."

"Mrs. Martin has been quite busy over the past year. She's been laying the foundation for quite an extensive plan. I'm not completely sure what that is yet, but I can guarantee it won't be in her sons' best interests. Either way I'll keep checking. Anyway, moving on. How much would you say a lounge singer makes in, oh I don't know, a shift, a week, a month – a year?"

"I don't know I can't say. I do know that they were struggling for quite some time."

"Account balance one year ago, eleven hundred dollars. Account balance as of six months ago, a quarter of a million dollars." He wasn't surprised when he heard a long low whistle on the other end.

"That's quite a jump. She must have received one hell of a raise."

"According to my records during the entire duration of her employment with the hotel chain, she received exactly two raises and both totaled a few dollars more. Now I'm not a math wiz, but I can tell you this much, the numbers don't add up."

"So the question is, where did she get that money?"

"I have a few theories but I don't want to divulge anything until I'm absolutely sure."

"Sounds fair," Mitch replied then quietly waited for further information.

"Apparently there's been another windfall. Amber Patterson is now twenty five thousand dollars richer."

"Really, huh…when did that happen? Wait a second isn't she seventeen? In order to have an account won't she need a parent to authorize the transaction?"

"She turned eighteen three months ago. Two days later, she opened the account. A few days after that, she's miss money bags. Not only that, she's become a regular fixture at the hotel. Up until two weeks ago she'd been having periodic lunch dates with, you guessed it, none other than Carey Martin. Quite incriminating, don't you think?"

"I'd say so." Mitch continued to take notes as the man continued relaying what he'd found. "And, Theo Cavanaugh?"

"He's an interesting character, but I'll be honest I can't find too much past what we already know about him. His parents divorced when he was seven. He lived with his father who was constantly gone due to various business trips. He got into quite a bit of trouble growing up, sent home for instigating a few fights over the course of his school years. Was expelled from a couple of high profile schools within that time frame. His father apparently fed up with him, sent him to military school. This is where things change. During his stay he was a model student, even managed to garner some awards and ribbons, graduated near the top of his class and was accepted to UCLA to begin college in the fall. There was however a small indiscretion that was rumored to have occurred half way through the year."

"What kind of indiscretion?"

"That's yet to be determined, but his father hit the ceiling. With the exception of his education, Theo was officially cut off."

"Wow!"

"Exactly, but to his merit, he is determined to make it on his own."

"How so?"

"Military recruit. Boot camp. College."

"I'm impressed. Still, keep digging," Mr. Moore complied and returned to his drink ending the call, as Mitch headed downstairs to begin the day.

* * *

"My nephews have someone in Boston snooping around," Carey explained to the caller.

"Do you want us to back off?"

"No, I want to accelerate the process," Carey paused for a moment in thought. "You can guarantee what you promised?"

"We'll take him before the day is out."

"Good."

Carey hung up the phone, said a little prayer, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

AN: Okay the story has just taken a new turn, so please keep reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Half Alive

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin. It's been too long. There is no way I can continue with this investigation without some kind of a lead. At this stage I can only assume he doesn't want to be found."

"That's bullshit. I won't listen to it," Zack grumbled.

"You may not want to hear this…" Mr. Moore advised.

"No!"

"Zack maybe you should listen to him." As well intentioned as the comment might have been, Zack didn't give a flying flip to what Mitch or this man thought he should or shouldn't do. "It's been four months. Judging by the letter he left behind…"

"No!" Zack again exclaimed before slamming his beer down onto the coffee table and storming out of the room.

Mitch plopped down in the armchair his cousin just vacated and directed his attention to the people around him. "We have to do something. Things can't go on like this."

"Mitch we've tried everything."

"Apparently not everything since Cody is still out there," Mitch replied looking over to his brother.

"By choice." Tom added emphasizing what they all knew. "We all read the letter. So whether or not Zack chooses to believe it, by those words alone we have to assume that he's chosen this."

"And if he didn't and Zack is right, what then?" The younger man asked.

Mr. Moore sighed looking from one to the other. He agreed this was a mindless waste of time. Nothing in his gut contradicted the fact. If he'd learned anything in his thirty some odd years in the business, was that your gut instinct was never wrong. And his was currently screaming _no_ foul play. The problem was trying to convince his client and his client's cousin of that fact. In his opinion the simple fact was that this kid wanted out. He couldn't think of a good way to do it, and so decided a Dear John note would be the best course of action. Not a road he would have taken, but then he and Cody were two very different people in two very different situations. He thought about what Mitch had confided in him and still could not bring himself to understand the relationship. But then he wasn't paid to understand. Facts were facts and nothing more.

"Christian?"

Christian looked up at the sound of his name and noted the waiting looks he received from his companions. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about a few things."

"For instance?" Mitch asked. "Please if you have anything to add, we'd love to hear it."

"Simply this, Cody wanted out and no one is going to find him until he is ready to be found. No credit card usage since he left. No bank statements. No travel information. No cell phone to trace. Not an email. Nothing, there is absolutely no chance of finding him. If this kid wasn't taken, and nothing suggests he was, he doesn't want to be here. As family I think you should work on convincing Zack of that before it eats him up inside."

"Is that it?"

Everyone jumped at the figure standing in the kitchen doorway. There was such a look of sadness to him that they could tell the feeling wore him down. But there was also a look of anger and determination, something that radiated off of him like a strong cologne.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin, but you have to realize that from my point of view, we don't have a case."

"Well, from my point of view, Mr. Moore. He didn't leave me. Someone or something had a hand in this and until I find out what or who that is, I refuse to believe anything else." Zack stood for a moment thinking about what he'd just said and decided to add one more tidbit. "And another thing, your right – you don't have a case." With that said Zack left the room and with it a quiet silence.

* * *

The nights wore on and days seemed never ending. Cody sat enjoying the garden that surrounded the grounds. The too familiar bench he currently sat in reflected the hours he'd spent writing. As soon as he'd arrived he'd been given a journal, so he could enter all his thoughts. He'd immersed himself immediately.

At the beginning each entry reflected his undying love for his brother. But soon it changed, like he hadn't expected it to. Eventually it became less and less about Zack and more and more about how he was viewing life in a new way. Kind of like an old kaleidoscope where the images seemed to constantly be changing. More and more he understood what his mother was trying to say. More and more he understood that what he was feeling and doing was wrong. More and more he wished he could relive the past and make Zack understand. But he knew that would be impossible, he knew his twin. More than he knew himself. Convincing Zack to stop loving him would be harder than trying to change the earth's rotation. He just hoped that Amber was doing her best to help him along.

He felt a shift in the bench and a shoulder next to his. Theo sat smiling at him with a grin that said let's have some fun. He forced himself to look away. One night, one mistake he couldn't take back. Theo was here for the same reason. He needed to be "cured" or so that's what the therapists called it of his alternative life style. His father's doing. But so far he'd made no improvement. Cody looked over again and saw that devilish grin once more. He was so vulnerable when he first arrived. He missed Zack and that was the reason for his indiscretion. Or so that's what he continuously told himself.

"Come on Martin, the shed is unlocked."

"Knock it off, Cavanaugh. Don't you have anything better to do then to harass people?"

"No frankly I don't." He slid a bit closer and placed an arm around Cody's shoulders, to which the younger man threw it off. "Awe don't be that way. Besides I thought you liked me?" Theo caressed his cheek and Cody's breath hitched. "I like you." He added in a soft whisper. "I like you a lot."

"Theo, stop. We both know that what happened was a mistake, a temporary lapse in judgment."

Cody jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He grabbed his journal and began walking around the garden. Theo didn't take the hint and pulled him into a secluded area where he slammed their lips together. As much as Cody detested this man he had to admit he sure knew how to kiss. Cody hadn't realized that he was kissing him back until the leaves were parted and a very angry looking woman pulled them back onto the path.

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Cavanaugh, I would hope you have a good explanation for this?"

He was at a loss for words and Theo simply shrugged. "Fine, our group session is about to begin. I suggest you both take your seats."

"Yes, Mrs. Adler. Right away," Cody agreed hoping he'd placated the woman somewhat.

"Whimp."

Cody glared at Theo as they both followed her into the main meeting hall. Again the day seemed to drag on as the usual questions were filtered around the occupants sitting in a circle. And Cody's concentration returned to the goal at hand. Forget about his _problem_ and learn to live without his brother.

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Maureen asked her daughter for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Zack is beside himself. He's not eating, he's not sleeping. He's lost his job because he can't concentrate on anything but finding Cody."

"I know that, and this is tearing me up inside. But in my heart I know I'm doing the right thing. I know that Cody is making progress, so pulling him out now would be a devastating to his wellbeing."

"Honey I know I said I'd keep your secret, but you're making a mistake." Maureen knew that Carey was a determined mother and she should butt out as she has so plainly put it, but her own motherly instincts were screaming in her ears. "What do you think will happen when Cody gets out of that place and suddenly shows up on Zack's doorstep?"

"I'm not sure. I figured we'd cross that bridge when we get to it. As a family."

"Carey your sister was right when she said you can't just shut off feelings like that, especially feelings that run so deep. He may not realize it, but he's lost and confused right now."

"A little confusion is normal. It's a part of the transition." Carey said in defense of the program.

"Listen to what you are saying. This isn't a science experiment."

"I know it's not, but like Dr. Mercer mentioned, homosexuality is a personality disorder that can be treated. Much in the same way you would treat a cold. An infection that in time Cody will heal from. I have faith in this program and I know it can help him regain some normalcy in his life."

"I know why you are doing this. Or why you think you are doing this."

"Mom please." Carey pleaded. "I know what's best for my boys."

"If you say so."

"I do," she replied. "Now I'm going to fly over there tomorrow to spend some time with him. I'll let him know you send your love."

"Is he still asking about Zack?"

"Mom."

"It's a simple question." There was a short silence on the line so she repeated it. "Carey?"

"Yes," then more silence.

"Carey I think you should fill Zack in on where Cody is staying."

"Not yet, not until Cody is cured."

Maureen sighed and decided to drop the issue for a time. "Have you spoken with Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"Not recently, no. But he assured me that all is taken care of."

"And Theo?"

"He's in there for the same reasons Cody is."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"He knows the truth. If he doesn't change his ways then he will forever be barred from his father's money."

Maureen was quiet for a minute. She had a distinct feeling that being cured was not the only reason Theo was in that place. She also had an idea that his father's money wasn't as important to him, as to Carey. But since she had no specific proof, she decided to keep those thoughts to herself.

"Well I better get going," the younger woman sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be along day and I need some rest."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight mom."

Maureen hung up the phone and sent up a prayer.

* * *

Mel sat in the other room still reeling from all the evidence she had accumulated. Picking up her cell phone she dialed her son's number. Mitch picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah?" he asked yawning a bit.

"Family meeting tomorrow," she replied. "You, your brother, Zack and Mr. Morris."

"Mom what's going on?"

"I'll fill you in then," she said a bit too urgently for his liking. "I have to go. One o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

When she hung up she placed the folder she'd been filling back under her mattress. And just like her mother she prayed for her family.

* * *

AN: Not to crazy about the ending to this chapter. But you'll see where I'm going with this in the next one. :)

Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Undertone

* * *

Zack pulled into the parking lot of a small motel in the middle of nowhere with a flashing sign that read vacancy. The place looked as empty as he felt. He was drained, both emotionally and physically. It had been a hard few days. Days he wished he could do over. After paying for and then entering his room he collapsed onto a worn out mattress and a pair of sheets that smelled like they hadn't been washed in weeks. But somehow that didn't bother him since one more motel room meant one more day closer to his brother.

His cell phone went off and he noticed the name on the caller ID. Mitch and Tom had been calling nonstop since he left California. But he couldn't bring himself to answer the calls. He fisted the sheets in his hand, anger invading his senses when he thought of what that detective had said. In his heart he knew that Cody would never leave him. But in his mind he couldn't help but wonder, because if he hadn't, than what the hell was that letter all about. He needed to find him, if only to know the truth.

His phone rang again and he was tempted to smash it, but instead he noticed his aunt's name and decided that it was time to suck it up and answer the phone. "Yeah?"

"Zack where have you been, we've been worried sick."

"Around."

"Around, around where?" she asked rather sternly.

"What do you want?"

"Don't use that tone with me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Mel, I'm just tired. I've been driving."

"Driving where?"

"Let's see California, Arizona, now I'm somewhere in New Mexico. After awhile all these towns and places seem to run together. So your guess is as good as mine."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Mel I'm not going back. If I have to crisscross the entire map to find him I will."

"Or you could let me give you an exact address."

"What?!" Zack would have fallen off the bed if he hadn't brazed himself.

"You really need to answer your phone more often. Tom and Mitch have been trying to get a hold of you all week. There have been some surprising new developments that you might be interested in."

"The only development I want is that address." Zack pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from one of the drawers near an end table.

"Before I do, I think you need to understand what you are getting yourself into."

"Cody needs me."

"Zack he may not need you in the same way anymore."

"I don't believe that."

"You may not have a choice. He's confused and depressed and from what I gather heartbroken."

"And he needs me."

"I think you should come home first and…"

"Please, I'm pleading with you. I need that address."

"Alright, but first, let's talk."

* * *

In a small way the room felt calm and soothing. And Cody was comforted by that. This transition hadn't been an easy one for him. Leaving everything and everyone behind was a devastating ordeal and he didn't quite know how to feel about the change. Doing his best to clear his mind he adjusted his body so that he'd feel more comfortable within the folds of the leather couch he was currently lying on. Taking the doctor's cue he deeply inhaled while he listened to the soft tone of his voice. His eye lids slowly drooped and suddenly felt very heavy. Before he knew it he was exploring the hidden corners of his mind.

"Now Cody take me back to the first time you began having these feelings for your brother."

Cody sighed. He couldn't really pinpoint the first time. These feelings had been in his memories as long as he could remember. At first it hadn't been something that he could easily explain away. And even after that it had been something he tried to ignore, thought it was unnatural, just a phase that would fade with time. It never did.

"Take your time." The doctor instructed as he adjusted the tape recorder on his desk. "I'm here to help you, not to judge. I just need you to be honest. I know how hard this must be so take a deep breath and let your mind travel back."

Cody was silent for a minute trying his best to recall each smile, loving glance, the slight sway of his blond bangs, the warmth of his arms, the concern and care in his stance, the gentleness in his touch…his soft lips as they trailed kisses across his sensitive skin. When he exhaled realizing his mind was headed in a dangerous direction he immediately began to back track. "He knows me in a way that no one can."

"That's not unusual. Most twins do tend…"

"No it's more than that," Cody interrupted. How was he supposed to explain something he didn't quite understand himself. "He can anticipate my wants and needs. He can read my thoughts, understand my feelings. He knows when I need to be held and when I need him to back off. I know when he is hurt without him saying a word."

"Cody that could describe a lot of relationships."

"But this is different."

"How so?" The doctor waited patiently while his patient contemplated his response.

"It just is."

"Okay. Let's go back to my original question. When did you first realize you were attracted to your brother?"

"Those are two different questions."

"Ultimately they can both be answered the same way."

"No, the first one is about how I feel. The second is about my attraction."

"Alright, then I'd like you too answer them both," he replied not really understanding the distinction.

"He is so wonderful, with such a beautiful soul. I couldn't help but fall."

"And I take it you fell hard." The doctor's voice had a soothing quality to it that made it hard to keep in the present. So Cody's mind drifted off to a time not too long ago when he was crossing the bedroom to lay down beside Zack. No words had to be said. His lover simply pulled back the covers in invitation and he crawled beneath them and let his warmth enfold him.

"How did that make you feel."

"Like we were the only two people in the world, I felt safe, wanted…loved. I could have stayed in those arms forever." The smile that adorned the young man's face was one of pure bliss.

"I see," he stated writing something down onto his yellow pad.

"He held me all night. I didn't even have to ask. But then I never had to with Zack. He just automatically knew when I needed him."

"Was that the first time you had intercourse?"

"No this was years before." Cody replied. "On cold nights, or crazy days I would crawl into bed with him and we would share something much more intimate. It's not just about a physical connection but an emotional one. About knowing, that no matter what happens in the world, I'll always have him. He'll always be waiting. He'll always find me."

A thought instantly popped into the doctors mind but he readily pushed it aside not quite sure how to address it or if he even wanted too. He continued his questioning. "Tell me about the years you spent at the hotel. You mentioned earlier that is where you first consummated your relationship."

"Yes."

"Tell me about it. I recall you telling me that you spent three years there."

"Some of the happiest I've known."

"Can you recall a time when you and Zack weren't together?"

"I can recall several."

"You misunderstand me. Any instances of separation where something significant occurred?"

"None that I can think of," Cody replied.

The doctor looked over his notes for a few minutes and decided to change his tactic. "Cody tell me about Amber." Silence filled the room and the young man tensed up a bit. He thought maybe it would be a good time to bring him back, but decided against it when he began to speak.

"She's with him now."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"They don't belong together. She's no good."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit curious. "Has she done or said something?"

"He can't see it."

"What can't he see?"

"Their plotting, their lies." The doctor wrote a few more notes before continuing.

"Their?" he asked urging the young man to be a bit more specific.

"She doesn't love him."

"Zack?"

"Yes Zack," he snapped. It was obvious that the girl was a sore spot. "She can't make him happy the way I can."

"Cody you mentioned their plotting, their lies…who do you mean by that?"

"Amber and Carey."

"Carey…you mean your mother?"

"She once was."

"But not anymore?" he surmised. "I sense a lot of anger and resentment toward her."

"She's no good."

The doctor scribbled something down in his notepad and looked at his watch. Another patient would be arriving soon and so he decided to finish the session for today.

"Alright I'm going to bring you back. When I do, you will feel more relaxed. Sure of yourself and your surroundings. You will remember everything we have discussed this session. I will count to three and then you will awaken. One…two…three."

Slowly Cody began to stir and a minute later he opened his eyes to a gray room and the doctor standing over him. Instant recognition took hold and he remembered where he was and why. Also what he had just revealed. "I know you don't understand but I loved him. I love him still." Cody paused for a minute to collect his thoughts. "I now know that's wrong. Even if at the time it didn't feel that way."

A small knock sounded at the door causing the doctor and Cody to look over. "Come in." One of the orderlies walked in informing them both that Ms. Carey Martin was waiting in the lobby to speak to her son. The doctor thanked her and released Cody until they could meet again the following afternoon.

* * *

Zack had driven all night and a good portion of the next day in order to make it into New Mexico before his mother. Sitting in his parked car just outside the facility but far enough away to avoid detection he waited. His aunt's words still ringing in his ears. All this time, all these weeks and months he'd searched and prayed for some kind of news. Some kind of information that would tell him where Cody had gone too. All the nights he stayed awake worried that he had said or done something to drive him away. In all that time, his mother knew the truth. He had asked her over and over again if she knew where he might be. Over and over again she lied to him. Any sympathy he might have harbored for her left him that morning and he was ready for a fight.

Sitting in his car he read the words that were etched on the plaque overlooking the main building, _A Straight Path to Healing_, Healing my ass, he thought. Cody wasn't sick, therefore he didn't need to be healed from anything. Why hadn't he listened to Cody's various warnings? He felt like such a fool. If only he'd taken him seriously. Well he now knew the truth, therefore he needed a plan.

* * *

Cody and Carey sat on a nearby bench overlooking the grounds. Its peaceful gardens, vibrant colors and perfectly manicured lawns staring back at them were supposed to be a welcoming sight. Paradise on earth was how one of the therapists described it. Cody wasn't so sure. But then he wasn't here for the scenery was he. He remained quiet choosing to close his eyes and mind to the woman who sat beside him. All her words slurred into small sounds that he couldn't quite grasp and didn't want too.

"Cody are you listening to me?" When Cody still didn't say anything she reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "How have things been?"

"I'm sure you know. After all everyone here keeps you pretty well informed."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Cody."

"What do you want Carey?"

The sound of her name on his lips still made her flinch. "I asked you not to call me by my first name. I am your mother and I will not be disrespected that way." Cody would have laughed if he had the heart too.

"What do you want?"

"What I always want. What's best for you."

"And what exactly is that, mother?" Cody asked sarcastically. "You seem to be the expert. So why don't you fill me in."

"I know you hate me now. But in the long run you'll realize I did this all for you. Zack will realize it too."

Although Cody tried to hide it, his interest had just been peaked. "How is Zack?" Carey looked into the two hopeful eyes of her youngest son and for a moment thought about telling him the truth. Filling him in on how miserable Zack was. But then that would defeat the purpose, so she lied.

"He's doing great. Still working and still with Amber. In fact they've been talking about possibly moving in together." Cody's face fell and he stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired. I'm sure I'll see you next time."

"But I've only been here a few minutes."

Cody wanted to blurt out that it had been a few minutes too long, but decided against it. Besides he had learned from experience his thoughts didn't help matters.

"Cody honey, please. How about we talk about something else, your grandmother sends her love."

Cody leaned up against a tree and stared out into the landscape. Effectively distancing himself from his mother, at least mentally if not physically. He thought about the pictures he'd seen. He thought about the betrayal and the heartbreak. His happiness had been destroyed within a shattering heartbeat. The images on that disc still gave him nightmares. But that's the way Zack wanted it. And he was happy. So Cody had no choice but to leave, to extract his brother's image from his mind and heart. And maybe he'd feel better once he could think clearly again. Think normally. At least that's what his mother had said. So maybe he wasn't in such a bad place after all.

"Cody, Cody. Please stop ignoring me."

"I have to go. It's been fun. See you in a couple weeks." Cody started walking and didn't look back. He didn't care if she watched him go, or left for that matter. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He'd gotten about a mile out when he came to his favorite clearing. He stood there for a minute and closed his eyes breathing in the fresh morning breeze that skated off the grassy hill tops. In that brief moment he felt free and the world once again made sense. He's thoughts returned to Zack and he could almost feel two arms enfold him from behind, and a familiar warmth enter him.

"You always did look beautiful in the early morning light." Cody smiled as he let his head fall back and rest against Zack's shoulder.

"Hmmm…where have you been?"

"Waiting, searching…longing." Zack whispered as he took Cody's earlobe between his lips.

Cody sighed and let his day dream take him where it wanted to go. He knew it was all in his mind but God it felt so real, so good. He felt himself spin around and two soft lips make contact with his own. He drowned in the feel and the sensations invading every part of him. Not wanting it too end he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and buried his hands deep into that blond hair as he felt to arms snake around his waist. Before he knew it he was lying on the grass as he felt himself being pressed deeply into the softness of the earth. When Zack left his mouth Cody whimpered in protest. Then moaned as Zack left a trail of fevered kisses down his chest and torso. Cody cried out to him and in that moment he wanted this to be real so badly that it hurt. "Zack please, it's been so long."

"Oh baby."

"Zack…yes. God yes."

When he felt Zack enter him he was shocked. His mind still filled with longing and need. But something told him this may be real. Otherwise he had a very vivid imagination. At the moment he didn't know which and frankly he didn't care as Zack continued to drive into him only to pull back and penetrate him deeper and harder. All Cody could do was hold on and close his eyes too everything else around him as he let his senses take over. Their lovemaking was fierce and yet there was a tenderness there that he could always rely on, for it always existed.

When Cody opened his eyes he could see the passion in Zack's and it drove him wild. Turning so that their positions were reversed, Cody began to ride him until thinking became a chore and all that could be heard were the sounds of pure ecstasy and bliss. Their bodies filled with wild abandonment and the echoes of their love making could be heard just beyond the wind. Cody took a hold of his own erection only to feel a hand gently brush his aside. When Zack took a hold of him Cody was in heaven. Turning them back over Zack continued to drive into him and stroke him at the same time, their bodies and minds locked into a rhythm that transcended all others. Soon it was too much. He needed release as his body began to convulse and his walls tightened around Zack. Bringing him so close to the edge but not quite making it over. Not yet, not just yet. He wanted more, he wanted this, he wanted Zack! As his nails dug into the soft flesh on his lovers back and the strain of holding back surfaced he cried out Zack's name over and over. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he released his seed with an earth shattering cry as Zack did the same, collapsing onto Cody and burying his face in the croak of his neck.

Their breathing still ragged as they held on. Cody felt the dampness and the soft kisses on his cheeks before he opened his eyes again and saw a look of complete fulfillment and adoration. Cody smiled and ran a hand through Zack's hair as Zack gently kissed his arm in response.

"So that was quite a welcome."

"Zack…are you real?"

"Really, you have to ask me that after what we just did."

Cody laughed. "Just checking," Zack chuckled as he once again he laid his head down, ignoring the world around them for the moment.

"Well look what we have here."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the alerts and favs. I have been suffering from writers block and at a loss as to how to continue. But I'm slowly getting back to writing. I've been working on a few small projects, I'm hoping they will help me and hoping to post them soon as well. :)


End file.
